


In Truth There is Freedom

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared thought his life was on the fast track to happiness, until an accident on the set, his recovery period, and move to return to work after the strike brings some truths to light.





	1. Author's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A very special thanks goes to Madelyn Jade for being my beta. Even though she's been sick, she still got most of the chapters beta'd for me.

Title: In Truth There is Freedom

Author: siouxsmn_3745

Rating: PG-13 (for some bad words)

Pairings: Jared/Jensen 

Other Canon Characters: Eric Kripke, Kim Manners, Bob Singer, Clif Kosterman, Tom Welling, Mike Rosenbaum, Chad Michael Murray, Chris Kane, Steve Carlson, Sandra McCoy, Danneel Harris (in mention only), The Padalecki’s and The Ackles Families.

Original Characters: Sharon (Eric’s PA), Jim Swartz, Susan Marsh (Jared’s old manager); Mike Masterson (Jared’s new manager), Patrick (onset stunt coordinator), Matt and Mattie McInerney (old family friends of the Ackles)

Disclaimer: Don’t own the boys. I’m just borrowing them for a while

Warnings: None

 

This story picks up during Season Three and follows on my first story Brothers and Friends. This is still a pre-J2 story where they are just beginning to realize that they have something more than a deep friendship between them. 

 

This is just a story idea that hit me a while back on an idea of what might have caused Jared and Sandy to break up. No way is it the truth, but then again, that’s why we love to read and write fanfiction. 

 

I’m trying to stick within the following timelines:

 

Writer’s Strike ran November 5, 2007 – February 12, 2008

 

Jared mentions at the Chicago 2007 convention that they were filming episode 11, had the script for 12 and was hoping to get 13 filmed before they would have to end due to the strike. This story makes mention of filming Jus in Bello so for my story, ep 13 didn’t get filmed until after the strike.

 

I know that the March 29-30, 2008 SPN Convention in LA is where Jared announced his engagement to Sandy. However, to work for my storyline, the announcement he makes is that he and Sandy broke up. I know it was the June 6-8, 2008 Convention in Dallas where Jared actually did confirm he and Sandy are no longer engaged

 

I know Jensen didn’t move in with Jared until after the breakup. In my story it happens just a bit earlier. Jensen’s original plan was to just move his belongings into Jared’s place during the hiatus before they started filming Season 5 until he got his own. 

 

I also know absolutely nothing about how the “business” end of Hollywood works in as far as the working relationship would work between Jared, Jared’s agent(s), Eric, CW, WB or any attorneys. I also don’t know the real names of Jared’s agent or any attorneys for the CW/WB or any of the entertainment unions, so they are all OC’s. 

 

And lastly, I do believe that the boys are capable of speaking in sentences that don’t require the words “fuck or shit” to appear at least every other word. Not to say that they won’t use it, it’s just not the only 2 words in their vocabulary.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Jensen Ackles sighed heavily as he walked onto the set of the fake police station. Looking around at the crew setting up, the extras milling around getting some final direction from the AD, Jensen could see the same expressions on their faces that he was sure was reflected on his. Not one of anticipation for the upcoming shot. No, it was more of exhaustion and a longing for it to finish. Jensen didn’t want to see Supernatural end and not come back after the writer’s strike, but all current indications were that was exactly what might happen.

 

Eric Kripke had flown up from LA as soon as the “unofficial” announcement about the pending writer’s strike came down and he had been pushing the Supernatural cast and crew relentlessly to try and get as many episodes filmed as possible before the strike shut everything down. They were literally filming two episodes at the same time and even Jensen gave up trying to figure out exactly what the storyline line of each one was to be. He knew the set was for the episode Jus in Bello, which would most likely be the last episode shown before the strike started. 

 

Walking through one of the set “hallways”, Jensen smiled to himself when he remembered the shooting they did the previous day. The film crew was on set to shoot for the gag reel and he and Jared had really been having a fun day of it, ad-libbing and clowning around during the rehearsal shots. A warm feeling flowed through him when he thought about the “hug” the two brothers jokingly shared and told each other ‘I love you’ during one of the rehearsal shots. The hug lasted a few seconds longer than Jensen had intended, but he wasn’t complaining when he felt the gentleness of the hug that Jared had given him. Even holding a shotgun in one hand, Jared still managed to make Jensen feel warm and safe. Not to mention what hearing Jared saying ‘I love you’, even if jest, did to his heart rate, because while Jensen meant the words, he knew his co-star was only joking.

 

He broke out of his musings when Patrick, the stunt coordinator for this particular scene waved him over. Jensen nodded and headed over to get hooked up to the pulley system that was used when a scene showed the boys being “flung around” by demons. Both he and Jared were going to be hooked up because the scene called for a demon to force them against the wall and hold them there. 

 

“Hey Patrick,” Jensen greeted as he stopped in front of the man. 

 

“You ready for this?” Patrick chuckled at the grimace that Jensen didn’t stop from showing on his face. “Oh, come on. It’s the last scene you guys have to shoot and then you’re done.”

 

Jensen smiled at the cheerful man. “You seem awfully happy for someone who is about to lose their job shortly, not to mention who knows how long we’ll be out.”

 

Patrick shrugged. “Been in this business a long time kid. If there’s one thing I learned, it’s that sooner or later one side will relent because they are losing out on too much money.”

 

Jensen nodded, agreeing that everything in Hollywood is driven by dollar signs. “I hope you’re right Patrick. So with your years of vast experience, do you think we’ll be back?”

 

“Oh, without a doubt,” Patrick assured him. “Kripke was promised a full season by the network. You’ll be back to film as many episodes as you can to fill up the season.” He lightly punched Jensen in the arm. “Now come on, let’s finish getting you hooked up. I still gotta get Jared into his gear and make sure he’s ready for the stunt jump.”

 

Jensen frowned. “What stunt jump?”

 

Patrick waved in the direction of the set. “Jared’s going to be pulled across the half partition from the middle of the set.”

 

“What do you mean ‘pulled across the partition’. I thought he was going to be standing beside me?” Jensen couldn’t help the small flash of nervousness that accompanied Patrick’s words. 

 

Patrick shook his head. “Nope. Small script rewrite is going to have Jared standing in the middle of the station floor,” he explained while pointing to the marks on the floor. Jensen could clearly make out the red mark to designate Jared’s spot. Following the path of where the demon would be forcing “Sam” to the wall, Jensen could see that Jared would have to be pulled across the waist high partition that separated the hallway and the desks, or at least waist high for him. For Jared, it was more like knee high.

 

“Why the rewrite?” Jensen mused aloud, more to himself than to anyone else. 

 

Patrick shrugged. “Eric thought the way it was originally set up you boys would be too close together and it wouldn’t flow right with the way the scene is written of having the three of you coming from different directions.”

 

Jensen was eyeing the set and the path Jared would be taking. He felt a moment of panic as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. 

 

“Be ready for you in a sec, Jared,” Patrick’s voice interrupted Jensen’s musings. 

 

Jensen looked up and smiled at his co-star. Jared Padalecki looked to be just as tired as he was, if not a bit more. Jared had to put in some extra hours redubbing some lines from their previous episode when it was discovered that the soundtrack was messed up. Jensen also knew that Jared and Sandy had a couple of arguments over the phone with Sandy complaining that he never has the time for her anymore. He snorted to himself; he was getting the same treatment from Danneel. Both he and Jared had told their respective girl friends that they intended on taking vacations right after filming because they were both exhausted. This was backed up with threatening phone calls from both their moms telling them they had better get their backsides to Texas, or else. 

 

The girls were pissed because even though neither of them would be working during the strike as well, both of them had modeling careers that they could fall back on. Danneel was scheduled to be in Paris for almost a month for some photo shoot and Sandy was going to be in London, then New York. Unfortunately, it was during the times that both he and Jared had decided to be back at their family homesteads in Texas and neither budged on giving it up. 

 

Shaking himself out of his musings, Jensen once again looked over at Jared. He was standing in front of Jensen, his expression blank and arms just hanging down at his side while he watched Jensen get hooked up to the pulley system. 

 

Jensen grunted as Patrick hooked up the pulleys to the back of the harness he was wearing under his t-shirt and pulled. The pulleys would pull him back with a bit of force, making it look as though he was flung into the wall giving it a much more realistic look than it would if Jensen tried to do it himself. 

 

“You okay, man?” Jensen frowned at the lost expression on Jared’s face. “Hey?” He reached forward and gently grasped Jared’s forearm when he didn’t get an answer. 

 

Jared started in surprise and shook his head as if waking up. “I’m sorry, Jen. Did you need something?”

 

Jensen shot a worried frown at his friend. “Are you okay?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry ‘bout that. Just sorta zoned out for a moment.”

 

“Only for a moment?” Jensen grinned. “I thought that was a normal state of being for you.”

 

“Oh, Ha Ha,” Jared mock laughed. “Don’t take up stand-up comedy during the strike, Jen.”

 

Patrick chuckled at the usual banter between the two, even as he hooked Jared up to the harness. He gave it a hard tug to get Jared’s attention. 

 

“Now remember, Son,” Patrick looked Jared right in the eye. “You’re going to be pulled over an obstacle and a lot further than Jensen is. We’ll man the lines; it’ll be your job to make sure your back stays to the wall the whole time. Let the pulleys drag you over the partition, just like sliding across a desk.”

 

“Got it Boss,” Jared nodded. 

 

Patrick walked away to check the rest of the rigging. Jensen looked to Jared once more to see his friend seemingly lost in his thoughts once more. “Are you sure you’re okay Jared?”

 

Jared blinked and focused on Jensen. “I’m fine Jens. Just tired.”

 

Jensen looked quickly around to see if anyone was standing nearby. The crew members on set were all involved in getting things set up for the shot. Taking the moment’s peace for what it was, Jensen put a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I know, Jay. I just need to know that you’re awake enough to do this scene. Patrick told me about the stunt jump.”

 

Jared smiled at the warmth radiating through him over the concern his friend was showing. “Yeah. It’s not a big deal,” Jared assured him. “Worked it out a couple of times with the stunt team and Patrick is going to have the guys on the pulley lift me up a bit so I’m not actually having to hurdle the wall.”

 

Jensen felt a bit of his tension loosen up at his friends assurances. “Okay. As long as you’re good with it.”

 

Before Jared could respond, Kim Manners came onto the set and everyone started to move into positions to start the shooting. Only having time to shoot Jensen a reassuring smile, Jared moved to his mark, walking a bit clumsily because of the harness and wires. 

 

“Okay everyone, I want to do a rehearsal shot with everyone standing still while Jared is pulled to the wall. Then I want to do a second with everyone moving while Jared is standing still. Then we’ll do the full shot. Got it Patrick?” Kim ordered. Not waiting for anyone to acknowledge, he went on. “We get these three shots in and I’ll call it a wrap.”

 

Patrick and Jared both waved to Kim showing him they understood. Kim gave a quick look around to make sure everything was in place before calling the scene to action. 

 

Jensen watched carefully as the pulleys jerked Jared back towards the partition. He held his breath as he watched the stunt coordinators pull up on the wires allowing Jared to easily slide across the partition. He had to admit that Jared did make it look realistic. He winced when Jared let out an “oomph” when his back collided with the wall. 

 

Kim yelled “Cut! Patrick, Jared hit the wall a bit too high. Let’s keep his feet on the floor, okay?” Patrick nodded and he and his crew set to making the adjustments. 

 

“You okay?” Jensen asked his friend. Jared appeared to be panting a bit. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jared replied. He winced when he flexed his shoulders. “I’ll probably be black and blue tomorrow, but I’m okay.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Why do I have the feeling that means I’m going to be giving you a massage later?”

 

“You don’t want to make me feel better?” Jared shot Jensen his best puppy-dog look. 

 

“Oh stop it, Jared,” Jensen teased and rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you a damn massage.” Jared beamed. 

 

“Alright you two can the pillow talk so we can get this finished,” Patrick chuckled as he came to help Jared back to his mark. Jensen opened his mouth to respond back but snapped it shut and blushed when Jared looked him in the eye and winked. 

 

***** 

 

Having to only stand back and watch the next rehearsal shot, Jared had to admit that the scene would look awesome once it was completed. It gave him an interesting perspective on the scene. He was absorbed in watching what the extras around him were doing and not paying attention to the ones behind him one when of them accidentally plowed into Jared bringing both of them to the floor. 

 

“CUT,” Kim called out and all action stopped. 

 

Jared and the extra were tangled up in the wires trying to free themselves, which was hard to do when the extra kept apologizing profusely. 

 

“Oh jeesh! I’m so sorry Mr. Padalecki,” the young man exclaimed. 

 

“It’s okay,” Jared chuckled as they finally untangled and he stood up. “Just try not to be so enthusiastic next time.”

 

The extra moved back to his mark and Jared quickly checked his harness and got back on his own mark. 

 

“Everybody ready?” Kim calls out. Jared nods that he’s ready to go. He quickly locked eyes with Jensen and can read his silent message. ‘You ready to do this?’ Jared gives his friend a soft smile. 

 

“Alright, let’s get this done,” Kim orders. He yelled Action and the scene starts. 

 

Jensen mimicked his actions as if he’d just run in from the corridor. He hit his mark and went limp when he felt the harness pull him back and he thumped against the wall. Staying in character, he winced as if it hurt. He immediately opened his eyes though as he knew Jared’s part came next. 

 

Looking up to watch, Jensen suddenly felt as if all the air in the set had become oppressive and heavy. Everything appeared to be moving in slow motion and his stomach clenched tight when the scene played out before him. Instead of Jared standing up with his back to him, he was suddenly pulled sideways and Jensen cried out as he watched as Jared’s head slammed into the partition that he was supposed to be pulled over. 

 

Frantically tugging at his own harness to get it off, Jensen managed to step out of the contraption just as Jared is pulled back against the wall. Instead of landing flat against it, the pulleys are going too fast and he is slammed against the corner of a post. Jensen reaches Jared and manages to catch him just as the pulleys stop and Jared begins to fall to the ground. He is alarmed at the sight of the blood flowing from the side of Jared’s head. The weight of his friend causes him to fall to the floor with Jensen doing all he can to cushion the fall. It’s not until he’s sitting down holding Jared in his arms that he realizes his friend is unconscious. 

 

“JARED!” he cried out in anguish. 

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Jensen completely lost track of how long he had been sitting hunched over in the hard plastic chair. His eyes had glazed over as he kept replaying the scene over and over in his head; watching Jared getting slammed head first into the half wall as he was pulled over it and then again into the set wall. He shut his eyes as the images came flowing once more and rubbed them with the heel of his hand. 

 

The scent of coffee wafted up, causing Jensen to open his eyes. He looked up at Kim Manners standing in front of him waving a large cup of Starbuck’s coffee. 

 

“Figured this would taste better than the vending machine crap,” Kim offered. 

 

Jensen smiled and took the cup, sipping gratefully at the flavored brew. He looked down at his watch and saw that three hours had past since the frantic rush to get Jared into the Emergency Room and they’d heard nothing yet. Looking around the waiting room, he noticed that Bob Singer was sitting nearby talking on his cell phone. Clif, their bodyguard and good friend was standing at the doorway of the waiting room, standing vigilant and keeping a close eye on Jensen. “I wonder how much longer it’s gonna be.”

 

Kim started to respond but was interrupted by the doors to the emergency ward opening up. Eric Kripke came through and strolled over to Jensen and Kim. Bob saw him coming, ended his call and joined them. Eric waved for Clif to join them.

 

“The doctor, a Dr. Wolcott, will be here in a few minutes to give us an update,” Eric told them. “Don’t ask me, I don’t know. I was back with a nurse calling Jared’s parents. The Padalecki’s gave the hospital the go ahead to tell Jensen and myself everything that is happening until they can get here.” Eric looked over to Jensen.

 

“Jensen, I told his parents that I’m going to have to head back to the studio to get involved in the investigation,” Eric explained. “They felt confident that you would be able to act on their behalf and authorize medical treatment for Jared until they arrive. You okay with that?”

 

Jensen swallowed and nodded his head, comforted by the thought that Jared’s parents trusted him enough to do this. “Yeah. I’m okay with that Eric. Are the Padalecki’s on their way?”

 

Eric nodded. “Gerry was booking the flights as I talked with Sherri. I gave her my phone number. She’ll text me with the flight details and I’ll have Clif pick them up at the airport and bring them right over here. I’ll text you when I find out what time they’ll be landing.”

 

Jensen swiped his palm over his face. “His mom must be freaking out.” 

 

“We should hear something before they take off,” Eric assured him. “We can at least tell them something before they leave.”

 

Kim was about to ask a question when the doors opened once again and a nurse came over to the group.

 

“Mr. Kripke? The doctor will meet with you and Mr. Ackles now. Follow me please,” she gestured. 

 

Jensen looked apologetically at Kim. Kim only smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Tell us what you can, when you can. Eric, I’ll get everyone back to the set and start on the investigation. Clif will stay behind and help you guys with whatever you need.”

 

“Good. I want to see all the footage and talk to all the stunt crew when I get back. I want answers,” Eric demanded. With that said, he and Jensen followed the nurse to meet with the doctor. 

 

***** 

 

Stepping out of the elevator, the nurse lead Eric and Jensen to a curtained room in the Intensive Care Unit. Jensen paused for a moment when he realized where they were and shot Eric a worried look. Eric shared the concerned look as the followed the nurse into the room. 

 

Jensen gasped as he got his first look at Jared since the accident on the set. It wasn’t so much the machines that surrounded the bed, or the tubes feeding liquids to the IV in Jared’s hand; or the wires running under the hospital gown. He knew those were for monitoring his friend’s heart and respirations. 

 

No, it was the black and blue mark that covered almost the entire left side of Jared’s face, and the large bandage covering half his head. 

 

On wavering knees, Jensen walked up to the bed and carefully picked up Jared’s left hand. It was cold and lifeless and if not for the beeping of the EKG machine, Jensen would have thought his friend was dead. 

 

“. . . he’s a lucky young man. If he wasn’t a strong as he is, or even a little shorter this could have been a lot worse.”

 

Those words filtered through the fog in Jensen’s head and he turned to face the doctor. “How bad?” was all he could ask; his voice husky and strained.

 

Dr. Wolcott smiled in sympathy over Jensen’s obvious distress. “I won’t lie to you gentlemen, Jared is in serious condition. He has a concussion, three broken ribs, his right wrist is sprained, and the gash on his head right at the hairline required 8 stitches to close it. Right now, I’m waiting for the results of a CT scan I had run. The concussion is so severe I need to make sure there’s no possibility of a skull fracture.”

 

Jensen paled at the list of injuries Jared suffered. He had to sit down when the doctor said ‘skull fracture’. Eric reached over and gripped his shoulder. 

 

“Has there been any indication of a skull fracture?” Eric wondered. 

 

The doctor shrugged. “No actual symptoms, but the severity of the blow to his head that left that size of a bruise, could always raise the possibility.”

 

“Has he regained consciousness at all?” Jensen’s voice was wavering and soft.

 

“No. He’s not in a coma, but the concussion is a bad one. I don’t expect him to show signs of waking until late tomorrow or the next day,” Wolcott explained. 

 

“What will happen once he wakes up?” Jensen wanted to know.

 

Wolcott sighed. “It could vary Mr. Ackles. He will definitely be disorientated, dizzy and will undoubtedly suffer some bouts of nausea. We can give him medications to control that so it won’t put undue stress on his ribs. I can’t give him any pain medication until I know the severity of the head injury and I won’t know that until he wakes up. As long as there are no signs of a skull fracture, he should make a complete, if not painful recovery.”

 

Jensen only nodded as he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Jared’s hand. “I’ll be right here with him every step of the way.”

 

***** 

 

Eric finally left about an hour after he received the news on Jared. Jensen stayed put in the chair he had pulled up next to the bed and kept his hand entwined with Jared’s. The only time he moved away was when the nurses came in to check on Jared or make adjustments to the monitors.

 

Jensen just sat intently looking at Jared’s face hoping to see some sign of him waking up, or even acknowledging that he knew Jensen was there. A soft touch on his shoulder jolted him out of his musings. He turned to see a nurse standing next to him. 

 

“Hi Mr. Ackles. My name is Amanda and I’ll be Jared’s night shift nurse. Just wanted to introduce myself to you.”

 

“Hi Amanda, and the name’s Jensen,” he gave her a small smile.

 

“Uhm, Jensen? Is there anyone else here for Jared? Someone out in a waiting room perhaps?” Amanda asked.

 

Jensen frowned as he looked at her. He looked down at his watch to see how much time had past and knew Jared’s parents couldn’t be here yet. “Not that I’m aware of,” he told her. “I’m pretty sure everyone from the show left. Why?”

 

“We just got a phone call from the reception desk down in the lobby. There are a couple of guys down there demanding to be allowed to come up and see you,” explained Amanda. “Dr. Wolcott told us you two were celebrities and it’s possible they could just be fans trying to get in. We need someone to go down and find out who they are.”

 

Jensen nodded. Letting go of Jared’s hand, he stood up from the chair and stretched. He started to walk out of the room towards the elevator when he happened to glance in a waiting room off to the side. He sighed when he recognized Clif sitting in one of the chairs. He turned and walked into the room. 

 

“Hey Clif,” he greeted tiredly. 

 

“Hey man,” Clif returned. “How’s he doing?”

 

Jensen glanced over towards Jared’s room and shook his head. “Not to good. He’s unconscious and probably won’t wake up for a few days.” 

 

Clif only shook his head in worry. “If you need anything Jensen, you let me know or call me on my cell if I’m not here. I’ll take care of it for you.”

 

Tears welled up in Jensen’s eyes in gratitude over Clif’s offer. “Thanks. I guess you’re going to be going soon to pick up Jared’s parents?”

 

Clif nodded. “Yeah.” He looked at his watch. “I’m going to leave in about 45 minutes to meet them at the airport and bring them here.”

 

“Okay. Uhm . . .” Jensen scratched at the back of his head. “Clif is anyone taking care of the dogs?”

 

“Don’t worry about them,” Clif assured him. “Several folks on the crew volunteered to take care of them. I think Mandy went to the house to get them and she’ll keep them with her for a few days.”

 

Jensen sighed in relief. “Good. She’ll take care of them. Uhm . . . Cliff, I need you to play bodyguard for me.”

 

Clif immediately became concerned and looked sharp at Jensen. “What’s up?”

 

“One of the nurses told me there are a couple of guys downstairs demanding to be allowed up to visit Jared,” Jensen told him. “Could you run down to reception and see who they are and handle it? I don’t want to leave Jared, just in case.”

 

“I’m on it Jensen,” Cliff patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. No fans or reporters are going to get up here. I’ve already talked with hospital security and they are working on some additional coverage.”

 

“Thanks. Just call the nurse’s desk up here if you need me for anything.” Jensen turned and walked back to Jared’s room, sitting down once again in the chair and forgetting about the unknown intruders. He was completely focused on Jared.

 

***********

 

It was probably no more than fifteen minutes later when Jensen was shocked and happily surprised to see Tom Welling and Mike Rosenbaum striding into the room. Mike grabbed Jensen in a hug while Tom held back and looked down at Jared. 

 

“We came as soon as we heard the news on the set,” Tom spoke in his soft voice. 

 

Mike stepped out of the hug and looked down at Jared. “Damn! How bad is it?”

 

“It’s pretty bad,” Jensen’s voice was choked up with emotion. He quickly ran through the list of injuries.

 

“Damn,” Tom whispered. “How did this happen?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “I’m not really sure. We were shooting a scene and both of us were hooked up to the pulley system. Something happened to Jared’s and instead of being pulled backwards, it looked like his feet were pulled out from under him and he hit a wall with his head. Eric and Kim are back on set working the investigation.”

 

“Has anyone called his family?” Tom wanted to know. He knew how close the Padalecki’s were.

 

Jensen nodded. “Clif should be going to pick them up in a few minutes. Eric called them almost right away to let them know before the news broke.”

 

Mike snorted. “Hell, the news broke probably before you guys left in the ambulance. The whole lot is buzzing over it.”

 

Jensen sat back down in the chair and once more held Jared’s hand. He didn’t care who saw him doing so. He felt it was important that Jared knew he was there and wouldn’t leave his side. “Great,” he replied sarcastically. “More chances of a reporter trying to get in here.”

 

“Not happening amigo,” Mike told him. “The CW jumped on security almost immediately. Clif is stationed up here. If he has to leave, some guys named Nate or Shaun are supposed to be here. There are also a couple of bodyguards downstairs and they’re working with security. You’re supposed to let them know who can or can’t get through to visit and let them know to go to security first and not reception. They’ll get through if their on the list.”

 

Jensen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Like I’d even know who to tell them to put on that list. I can’t even think straight right now.”

 

Tom reached over and gripped his shoulder. “Don’t try and carry the burden alone Jensen. You got a lot of people here who want to help you and Jared.”

 

This time, Jensen didn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes. “I can’t lose him,” he whispered. 

 

Tom and Mike shared a look. “We’ll take care of the list Jensen,” Tom assured him. “You just focus on Jared.”

 

Jensen sniffled and nodded. “Thanks guys.”

 

“Listen,” Mike started hesitantly. “Have you checked your phone at all since the accident?”

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head. “No. I turned it off. Why?”

 

“Chris called me once and sent a couple of text messages. He and Steve are on their way here,” Mike said. “They should be here later tonight. I’m going to pick them up at the airport.”

 

Jensen sniffed again. “Thanks Mike. Jared’s parents will be here then. Why don’t you just take them to my apartment and let them crash there. Jared’s family will probably be staying at his house. You still got your keys to our places?”

 

Mike nodded. “Got it covered amigo. Don’t worry.”

 

“I’m just. . . I’m sure that there are some things that need taking care of, but I just can’t worry about it right now,” Jensen sniffed.

 

Tom gripped Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed it. “We’ll take care of all that. You just worry about the decisions regarding Jared. Don’t worry about anything else.”

 

Jensen sniffed again, drew in a deep breath and pulled himself together. He gave his friends a watery smile and nodded. He then frowned. “How did you two manage to get up here?”

 

Mike chuckled. “You are out of it if you’re just thinking of that now. Clif told security to let us up. Said we could watch over you and Jared while he goes to pick up his family.”

 

“Oh, so now you’re my bodyguards?” Jensen joked.

 

Mike flexed his muscles, which caused Jensen and Tom to laugh. “Hey! I’m up to the challenge,” Mike threatened good-naturedly.

 

At t hat moment, Amanda walked in and smiled at seeing Jensen laughing. “Well, I guess these two are the good guys then.”

 

Jensen snickered at her comment and looked over at Tom. “Yeah, I guess you could say they are super friends.”

 

Tom chuckled and shook his head. Amanda laughed. “Good one Jensen. And for the record, I watch Smallville.”

 

Mike clapped his hands and stuck his tongue out at Jensen. “HA! Gotcha there.”

 

Jensen frowned. “How can you watch that show and not ours? It’s not normal.”

 

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at Jensen and smiled as she checked on Jared’s monitors. “Seems to me that I do remember seeing a character on the show a few years back that looked a lot like you.”

 

Jensen blushed as Tom and Mike broke out in laughter. “You would remember that,” Jensen muttered. 

 

Amanda giggled and looked up at Jared’s monitors quickly. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Jensen noted her expressions. 

 

Is something wrong?” he asked, immediately concerned. Tom and Mike stopped their laughing right away and waited to hear what was wrong.

 

Amanda looked at Jensen and smiled. “Nothing is wrong; in fact, I’d say it’s a good sign. Jared’s vital picked up a bit when you three started joking around. That’s why I came in here. I wanted to make sure you didn’t accidentally loosen a wire or something.”

 

“So what does that mean?” Tom inquired.

 

“It means that on some level, Jared is aware that you’re here and is responding to your voices,” Amanda beamed. “That’s a very good sign. I need to contact Dr. Wolcott right away and let him know.”

 

Jensen didn’t seem to understand what the nurse was saying and had a lost look in his eyes. Tom noticed it and gripped Jensen by the forearms. “Jensen? What’s wrong? This is good news!”

 

“What does it mean?” Jensen asked the same question Tom just did. “I don’t understand?”

 

Dr. Wolcott walked into the room at that moment and overhead Jensen’s comments. Having Amanda already given him the rundown of Jared’s vitals, he gave Jensen a smile. “I just got the results back from the CT scan and there is no sign of a skull fracture. The fact that Jared responded in even a small way to the joking around you were doing means that he is starting to come around.”

 

“But. . . but you said it would be a few days before he would,” Jensen was confused. 

 

Dr. Wolcott walked over to Jensen and guided him to sit down in the chair. “Jensen, head injuries can be a complicated thing to deal with. There’s no real set of guidelines to follow as everyone reacts to them differently. When I told you that, I was basing my observations on how most people respond to treatment and I was being somewhat cautious. If I told you he could be waking up within 12 hours and he didn’t, you would be worried about why he wasn’t.”

 

Mike snorted. “He’d be running down the halls demanding answers.”

 

Jensen shot Mike a glare, then turned and looked up hopefully to Dr. Wolcott. “So you think he’s going to wake up soon?”

 

“I don’t think he’ll wake up today,” Dr. Wolcott reasoned. “The headache alone would be enough to keep him unconscious. Keep talking to him though and watch his vital signs on the monitor. If they increase while you’re talking to him, then chances are he is hearing you on some level of consciousness. He’ll wake up when he’s ready.”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 3

Mike and Tom left shortly after leaving Jensen once again alone with Jared. He glanced at his watch and knew the Padaleckis would be arriving soon. 

 

Jensen leaned over and once again took Jared’s hand into his and gripped it. “You’re folks will be here pretty soon Jared. I haven’t talked to them but I’m sure they’re pretty worried and all.” He paused and looked around the room. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to take off once they get here,” he continued. “I really don’t want to, ya know? I want to make sure I’m here when you wake up and know for myself that you’re okay. I don’t want to have to come back and hear it from someone else.” Jensen sniffled. “You just gotta be alright Jar. You just gotta be. Getting the role of Dean was like a dream come true for me, but it doesn’t mean a thing to me if I can’t share it with you.” Jensen froze when he felt a slight pressure on the hand that was holding Jared’s. 

 

“Jared?” Jensen hopefully whispered. “Jared, can you hear me?

 

There was no sign that Jared did and Jensen’s hopes faded. He leaned in and looked closely at Jared’s face. Not able to help himself, he reached up and ran his fingers lightly through the thick locks of his friend’s hair that was covered up by the bandage. “Please be okay Jared. I need you to be with me always. For as many seasons as we can get out of the show and beyond. I know you probably don’t feel the same way for me, but the day you walked into my life. . .” Jensen leaned back and chuckled. “I think that day was the first time in my life I ever really started to live. If you leave me for whatever reason, I’m not sure I’ll want to go on.”

 

Tears started to leak from his eyes when he heard feet shuffling in the hallway just outside Jared’s door. Sitting up quickly and wiping his eyes, he just managed to school his features back to that of a concerned friend when the door opened and Sherri and Gerald Padalecki strode quickly into the room, followed closely by Megan.

 

Sherri immediately took up a position by her son’s side and cried at the bruising on his face and all the wires and tubes running from him. She looked over at Jensen and sent him a weak smile. 

 

“How is he?” she asked in a shaking voice. 

 

“He’s got a concussion, some broken ribs and a sprained wrist,” Jensen’s voice w as deep and husky with emotion. “There’s also a gash on his head that took eight stitches to close.”

 

Next to him, Megan sniffed quietly so Jensen drew her close to him in a hug. Gerald walked over next to his wife and drew her to his side in comfort as well.

 

“That’s what Eric told us on the phone,” Gerald told him. “We were hoping for something new since then.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Well, Tom Welling and Mike Rosenbaum were here a bit ago and we were sorta joking around a bit. Jared’s nurse came in because she thought we might have accidentally loosened some of the wires. It turns out that Jared was aware of us on some level and his vitals increased a bit while we talked.”

 

“That’s good, right?” Megan tearfully asked. “I mean, him knowing when someone is here?”

 

“It’s a very good sign,” Amanda agreed as she walked in and looked over to Jensen with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Amanda, this is Jared’s family. His mom Sherri, Dad Gerald and his kid sister Megan,” Jensen introduced. “This is Amanda, Jared’s night shift nurse.” Amanda nodded to them.

 

“Does this mean he’ll wake up soon?” Sherri wondered. She looked at her sleeping son and carefully cupped his bruised cheek.

 

“Dr. Wolcott is optimistic that it might be sometime tomorrow,” Amanda informed them. “The severity of the headache is keeping him unconscious right now.”

 

“Is he drugged?” Gerry wanted to know. 

 

“Oh no,” Amanda shook her head. “With the head wound, not knowing how badly it affected Jared, he wasn’t given any type of drugs. We only have him on a very mild painkiller and some antibiotics. It’s not enough to stop the pain, but it will dull it a bit.”

 

“They ran some tests and luckily Jared doesn’t have a skull fracture or any type of internal injury other than the broken ribs,” Jensen offered. 

 

“Skull fracture!” Sherri cried. “He hit that hard?”

 

Jensen paled as the memory of the accident once again ran through his mind and he could only shake his head. Megan, who was still hugging his side, felt the shivers that ran through her brother’s friend.

 

She squeezed him around the waist. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault Jensen.”

 

“Do they know how it happened yet?” Gerry inquired. 

 

Jensen shook his head. “I haven’t heard back from Eric or Kim yet. They were reviewing the dailies to see if they could figure it out.”

 

No one said anything for a few minutes. The Padaleckis got comfortable in chairs. Jensen sat back on the windowsill, aching to be near Jared and holding his hand, but thankful that no one told him he could leave yet.

 

“Jensen?” Megan turned from her brother to his friend. Jensen looked at her questioningly. 

 

“What’s up with all the security? I don’t think we would have gotten up here if it wasn’t for Clif.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Mike told me the news of the accident broke almost immediately.” He shrugged. “Even up here, fans and reporters are going to try and sneak in to see Jared. Clif set up a system with hospital security so no one can get in unless they are on a list.”

 

“Those are some good friends you have there,” Gerry commented. 

 

Jensen nodded. “Chris and Steve will be here later on. Uhm, I know you probably haven’t thought about it, but Tom and Mike made sure Jared’s house is all cleaned up for you to stay there. One of our assistants, Mandy, has the dogs so you won’t have to worry about them.”

 

“Oh thank you Jensen,” Sherri exclaimed. “I really wasn’t thinking about anything other than getting here.”

 

“It’s okay ma’am,” assured Jensen. “If it wasn’t for our friends, someone with the crew would have done the same thing.”

 

Megan smiled. “Jared talks about the crew a lot when he comes home. Ya’ll are pretty close, aren’t ya?”

 

Jensen returned her smile. “Yeah. We are.” He waved in the direction of the few flower arrangements that had already arrived in Jared’s room. “There’d be a lot more if he wasn’t in ICU.” He sat lost in thought.

 

Sherri cocked her head to the side as she took in Jensen’s drawn features. “Sweetie, when was the last time you had any sleep or something to eat?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

 

Sherri walked over to him. “It does matter. You know Jared wouldn’t like it if you collapsed from hunger or exhaustion because of him. We’re here now. Why don’t you run home and get something to eat and take a shower.”

 

Jensen’s heart sank. How could he tell Jared’s family that he didn’t want to leave, couldn’t leave until he knew Jared would be alright. He knew realistically he had no right to be there as he was just Jared’s friend, not family. 

 

Megan watched the conflict warring in Jensen’s features and realized he didn’t want to leave, but didn’t know how to tell them. She watched as his eyes flicked over Jared constantly and could see them soften anytime he looked at him. She smiled to herself when she realized the depth of feelings he had for her brother. 

 

“Uhm, mom? How about a compromise?” she offered.

 

Sherri and Jensen both looked at her expectantly.

 

“We left home so fast I really only had a chance to throw some clothes together. You know I just got home from the gym and didn’t take a shower,” she explained. “If Jensen doesn’t mind, I could go home with him and grab a shower. He can grab one too and we can stop and get something to eat to bring back. You guys haven’t eaten anything since early this morning.”

 

Jensen smiled gratefully at Megan. While he didn’t want to leave, he knew he should at least grab a shower and some food. “I’d be happy to Megs. I could use a shower myself and drive us back in my truck. We’d only be gone a couple of hours at the most.”

 

Gerry nodded his approval and moved to get Megan some money. 

 

“I got you covered Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen waved him off. 

 

Gerry tried to protest but Jensen wouldn’t hear of it. He finally relented when Sherri told him to be quiet or Jensen and Megan would never leave. 

 

Megan moved to the side of the bed and cautiously leaned over and kissed her brother on the forehead. “Be right back JT” she whispered. 

 

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand, his thumb rubbing across the back. “Be back as soon as I can buddy.” He quickly turned and walked out of the room knowing that Megan would be following him. Stopping to grab Clif and have him drive them home, they were out the door in a matter of minutes. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen sat on the sofa in his living room just looking blindly around the room. He was half listening to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom where Megan was cleaning up. Shaking his head and refocusing his attention, Jensen got up and walked around his apartment. He checked on a few things to make sure all would be ready when Chris and Steve arrived in a few hours. Checking his kitchen and fridge, he wrote out a quick note to his friends, apologizing for not having much in the way of food in the house. Chris knew where the local grocery store was and he and Steve could pick up what they wanted. 

 

He leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, thinking if there was anything else he might have missed. He started at the sound of bare feet padding on the linoleum and looked up as Megan walked into the room.

 

“God I needed that,” she moaned in happiness. “I felt like a skank the whole way up here.”

 

Jensen smiled. “According to Jared, that’s a regular feeling for you.”

 

Megan shot him a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh sure, take his side and gang up against me.” She crossed her arms and smirked at Jensen. “Careful there Jensen. Baby sisters tend to stick together.”

 

“Warning duly noted,” Jensen nodded. He pushed off the counter. “Make yourself at home kiddo. I’m going to grab a shower, assuming you left me any hot water.”

 

Megan snorted. “Jeff and Jared are the hot water hounds in our family. I prefer warm. Okay if I use your bedroom to make myself presentable.”

 

Jensen shrugged as he walked towards the bathroom. “Sure, don’t think it’ll help much though.” He laughed as he felt a towel hit him on the back of the head.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Jensen walked out of his bedroom feeling ten times better than he did when he came home. He walked into the living room to see Megan curled up on the sofa channel surfing the television.

 

“You don’t get many channels on this thing Jensen,” she commented.

 

“I don’t watch much television Megan. I’m usually at work or over at Jared’s to watch games or whatever,” Jensen returned. 

 

Megan laughed. “Why do you bother to have your own apartment Jensen? Seems like you’re either on set or over at Jared’s. Isn’t this kind of a waste of money?”

 

Jensen sighed and sat down on the other end of the sofa. “When I got the apartment I didn’t think you’re brother and I would become such good friends.”

 

Megan regarded Jensen. “You became his best friend. Jared’s always made friends pretty easily, but he’s never talked on and on so much about any of them as he does about you.”

 

“I supposed my sister would probably say the same thing about me,” Jensen reasoned. “Neither one of us can explain it and I don’t think we really want it explained. It just is.”

 

Megan nodded. “Well, I hate to throw a wrench into it but do you know if anyone called Sandy? I’ve gotten a couple of texts from her saying she can’t reach Jared.”

 

“Oh shit!” Jensen sighed. “I guess that’s the something that’s been bothering me. I doubt anyone did.”

 

Megan nodded. “I can call her.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen nodded gratefully. 

 

As Megan grabbed her cell phone to call Sandy, Jensen’s own cell phone started ringing. Moving into the kitchen so he could talk and not disturb Megan, he answered his phone. “Hello?”

 

“Hey man. Steve and I are at the airport in LA. Thought we’d call ya and let ya know we’re on our way. How’s Jared?” 

 

Jensen sighed in relief. “The same Chris. His folks are with him right now. Megan and I came to my place to grab and shower and then we’re going to get some food and head back.”

 

“Are they doing okay? Need anything?” Chris asked. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “Tom and Mike are supposed to be making sure Jared’s house is ready for them. You guys will need to stop and pick up some food before you get here.”

 

“Don’t worry about us Jensen,” Chris assured him. “I’ll give Tom a call and let him know we’re on our way. You just worry about taking care of Jared’s family right now. . . and yourself. You sound beat.”

 

“I’m okay Chris. Just worried about Jared,” Jensen informed him. “There is a bit of good news though. While Tom and Mike came to visit me we found out that Jared seems to be aware when we’re there.”

 

“That’s great dude! Ah. . .damn. Listen Jense, they just called our flight so I gotta go. Steve or I will give you a call when we land and see where things are at, okay?”

 

“Sure thing Chris. Have a good flight.” Jensen hung up and smiled at his phone. It was good to have such good friends. His attention was suddenly drawn to Megan’s raised voice from the living room. Walking in he caught Megan’s eye just as she hung up her phone. 

 

“I can’t believe the nerve of her!” Megan fumed. 

 

Jensen sat down on the arm of the sofa next t o Megan. “What’s up?”

 

“She can’t possibly get here any earlier than late tomorrow or the next day,” Megan mocked her. “She’s too tied up in something and can’t just drop it and run. Oh, but she did say to make sure that someone is with Jared at all times and let him know that she’s on her way.”

 

“I’m sure she’s just concerned about Jared and trying to think things through as fast as she can, Megan,” Jensen explained. “My mind has been going a mile a minute since the accident and I’m still trying to figure things out.”

 

Megan sighed. “I know. I really do like Sandy it’s just that sometimes I wonder how those two ever got together. Sandy can be really driven when she wants something and more often than not, Jared is left behind by her determination.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah. I can see that about Sandy. Jared’s just too carefree and doesn’t sweat the small stuff.”

 

“You really do care a lot about my brother, don’t you?” Megan asked. 

 

Jensen gave her a soft smile. “Yeah. I do.”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Megan and Jensen returned to the hospital almost exactly two hours after they left. Jensen was carrying a bag filled with food while Megan carried a tray filled with drinks. As they approached Jared’s room in the ICU, both where shocked to see Sherri and Gerald standing outside the room looking very concerned. Amanda was rushing back into the room as another nurse was leaving. 

 

“What happened?” Jensen demanded as he and Megan rushed up to the Padalecki’s.

 

Sherri’s eyes were wet with tears and she turned to her husband. It was Gerry that spoke up. 

 

“Jared had some sort of a seizure. We heard him moaning a bit and when Sherri grabbed his hand and started talking to him, he started thrashing around,” he explained. 

 

Jensen frowned and moved towards the door to look in on his friend. He watched him for a few seconds before realizing what was actually happening. He thrust the bag of food at Gerry and ran into the room. 

 

“Not now Jensen,” Amanda warned. “We’re waiting for the doctor to get here and evaluate him.”

 

“He’s not seizing,” was all Jensen said as he dropped one of the railings on the bed and sat down on the edge. He gripped Jared’s hands and spoke softly to him. 

 

“Hey Jay! Take it easy man, it’s me. I’m right here,” his voice was soft, yet firm in his assurances to his friend. “It’s okay. Just calm down for me. Can you do that?”

 

Jared seemed to respond to the words and stopped moving around. He was breathing heavily from the exertions and pain from the broken ribs. Jensen released one hand and reached up to brush his hand through Jared’s bangs, pushing them off his forehead. 

 

“That’s it Jay. Just take some deep breaths and calm down. I’m right here.”

 

Amanda and another nurse looked on in amazement as Jared settled down under Jensen’s handling. It was at that moment that Dr. Wolcott strode quickly into the room.

 

“What’s wrong?” he demanded. Amanda quickly outlined what had happened. 

 

“Jensen?” the doctor looked questioningly at him. 

 

Jensen shrugged as he turned to the doctor. Behind him, he could see the Padalecki’s moving back into the room. “He wasn’t seizing, he was having nightmares.”

 

“Nightmares!” Sherri squeaked. “That was too intense to be a nightmare, Jensen.”

 

Again, Jensen only shrugged. “Not the first time he’s had them that bad Sherri. Some of the episodes we’ve shot can really mess with your headspace for a while. Both Jared and I have had some really intense nightmares because of them.”

 

“He called out your name at least once,” Gerry told Jensen.

 

“Did he call me or did he call out Dean?” Jensen asked. 

 

“He called out for you,” Sherri explained. “Then he moaned a couple of times. I thought maybe he was waking up.”

 

Dr. Wolcott, who had been examining Jared during this time, walked over to join them. “Well, thankfully he hasn’t damaged the broken ribs any more than they already are. He is also responding to some stimuli so more than likely he is beginning to wake up.”

 

“But why would he start thrashing around like that?” Megan wondered. 

 

“I can hazard a guess,” Jensen hinted. “The last thing Jared probably will remember is shooting the scene. It’s possible he might have thought that I got hurt too and was wondering where I was. When Sherri spoke, he sorta freaked out at not hearing my voice instead.”

 

“Would Jared have any reason to assume you were hurt as well?” Wolcott asked. 

 

“Well, uhm, usually when we’re shooting a scene that involves both of us in the pulley system, we check with each other as soon as the scene is done to make sure we’re okay,” explained Jensen. 

 

Wolcott nodded in understanding. “So in Jared’s mind, he is waiting to hear if you’re alright but all he could hear was someone else. This is good news.”

 

The Padalecki’s and Jensen gaped at Dr. Wolcott in disbelief. 

 

“Care to explain how this is good news?” Megan growled. 

 

Dr. Wolcott winced when he realized how his words might have been taken. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound so callous. As I’ve told all of you, one of my biggest concerns was that Jared may have suffered a skull fracture. Even though the CAT scan came back negative, it still doesn’t mean that there may not be a hairline or pressure fracture that could be hidden from the scan. The fact that Jared is responding to hearing discussions taking place, and now this means that there are no fractures.”

 

“You said he was responding to stimuli?” Jensen spoke up. “What kind of stimuli and what does that mean?”

 

“Amanda touched his arm while she was checking to make sure the IVs didn’t pull out. Jared moved his head in her direction. She had to adjust one of the needles and Jared moaned as she moved it,” explained the doctor. “And just now, the fact that you were able to settle him down Jensen means he is becoming much more alert with each passing hour. Your story about him becoming agitated because he couldn’t hear you is pretty sound.”

 

“So does this mean my son may wake up soon?” Gerry asked, hope shining in his tired eyes. 

 

“I would say by tomorrow he’ll definitely be back with us,” Dr. Wolcott assured him. “Based on what has been happening the past few hours, I feel safe giving him a sedative to help him sleep and control some of the pain.” He paused and looked at the group and took in their exhausted features. “It might not hurt for all of you to get some sleep yourselves. He’ll sleep through the night for sure.” He gave them all a smile and headed to the nurses station.

 

The family and Jensen shuffled back into Jared’s room and looked on as he was now sleeping peacefully. 

 

Sherri turned and looked at her husband and daughter. “I think we should take the good doctor’s advice and head to Jared’s and get some sleep.” She turned a matronly gaze onto Jensen. “I think you should do the same as well sweetie.”

 

“Good idea,” Gerry agreed. “Once Jared wakes up you can bet he’s going to keep us hopping.” Everyone smiled as the Padalecki’s gathered their things to leave. 

 

“I can drive you over,” Jensen offered. He really didn’t want to leave but knew that Sherri would give him a hard time about it. His intention was to drop them off and get them settled in, then he would return to the hospital. 

 

“We can just grab a taxi,” Megan offered. She knew how tired Jensen had to be. 

 

Jensen waved it aside. “Nah. Jared will kill me if he finds out I didn’t take care of ya’ll. It’s no big deal really.”

 

“Well. . .” Sherri was hesitant.

 

“Let’s get going before she tries to change everyone’s mind,” Gerry pushed. 

 

After saying their goodnights to Jared, they all piled into Jensen’s truck and drove to Jared’s. Jensen spent at least thirty minutes there getting them settled in and giving them Jared’s keys to the house and his SUV so they could drive back in the morning. He bade them a goodnight and quickly drove back to the hospital.

 

Amanda wasn’t surprised to see Jensen heading back into Jared’s room. She shook her head and followed him in there.

 

“Figured you would be back here,” she chided. “Can’t bear to be away from him?

 

Jensen chuckled. “Nah. The big Sasquatch does tend to grow on you.”

 

Amanda smiled and nodded. “I can’t wait to meet him when he’s awake. He must be someone special to have so many people concerned about him.”

 

“Yeah, he is,” Jensen replied, his voice hoarse.

 

Amanda tapped his arm and nodded to the furniture behind him. “That chair opens up to lay completely flat.” She reached into the armoire and pulled out a blanket and some pillows and tossed them on the chair. “If you plan on spending the night here, I expect to see your butt in that chair and you sound asleep within an hour. If not, I’ll bring you something to make you sleep,” she threatened. 

 

Jensen rose in hands in surrender. “As long as I can stay near him, you got it.”

 

“Goodnight Jensen,” Amanda responded then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Jensen walked over to the bed and looked down at his friend. He could see that Jared was finally sleeping peacefully, his features no longer pale or pinched with pain. He reached over and combed his finger gently through Jared’s hair. 

 

“Night Jay. I’ll be right here by your side. I’m not going to leave you alone, I promise.”

 

Removing his hand from Jared’s hair, Jensen moved back over to the chair and opened up the recliner. Positioning the pillow and covering himself up with the blanket, it wasn’t too long before Jensen fell into a deep sleep, the exhausting details from the day finally taking their toll on him.

 

***** 

 

It was a very bright streak of sunlight coming in through a crack in the drapes that finally caused Jensen to wake up. That and the soft noise of someone moving around the room. Opening his eyes, he blinked blearily until Amanda came into view. She was moving around Jared’s bed checking his monitors and IV solution.

 

Sensing she was being stared at, Amanda turned and smiled when she saw Jensen was awake. “Morning,” she spoke softly. “I was wondering if you were going to wake up before my shift was over.”

 

“Ugh,” was all Jensen could manage to say as he unfolded himself from the chair and stood up to stretch. 

 

Amanda laughed and pointed to the stand next to Jared’s bed. “Fresh coffee. Didn’t know how you liked it so it’s black.”

 

Jensen smiled at her. “You’re a lifesaver. Black is fine.” 

 

“You sleep well? You look a bit better but your eyes are sure bloodshot,” she commented. 

 

Jensen blinked heavily. “Damned contacts. I forgot to take them out last night and now they feel like sand.”

 

Amanda nodded and left the room. Jensen continued to sip at his coffee as he walked next to Jared, still sleeping heavily. Amanda came back into the room with a black case in her hand. He looked up questioningly as she handed it to them.

 

“Two of your friends, I think their names were Chris and Steve, stopped by last night. You were out like a light and they didn’t have the heart to wake you up. The blonde one gave me that and said you would need it first thing this morning,” she explained. 

 

Jensen frowned as he opened up the case, then chuckled. Toothbrush, toothpaste, a battery-operated razor and best of all, his contact solution, carrying case and glasses. 

 

Amanda chuckled again when she saw the contents. “Guess your friends know you pretty well.” She turned to leave and stopped at the door. “You can freshen up in the bathroom, but if you want to take a shower you’ll have to use the one in the doctor’s lounge. I can get you in there.”

 

“Thanks Amanda. These things are all I need for right now,” he thanked her gratefully. 

 

She left and Jensen put the items back in the case. “Guess I should go and make myself handsome before everyone starts showing up,” he spoke to Jared. Not expecting an answer, he turned to head towards the bathroom and almost fell when he spun around so fast at the sound of words whispered.

 

“You need the makeup team for that,” Jared’s voice was hoarse and soft.

 

“Jay?” Jensen’s own voice wavered as he couldn’t believe Jared was awake. He watched anxiously as Jared struggled to open his eyes, smiling in relief as they finally slid open.

 

“Hey,” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen pulled a chair over to the side and sat down so he was level with Jared. “Hey yourself. How ya feeling?”

 

Jared frowned as he took stock of the aches and pains in his body. “I think I hurt but I feel kinda too floaty to tell.”

 

“That’s the pain medication,” Jensen told him. “You got hurt pretty bad buddy.”

 

Jared’s eyes were blinking heavily as he focused on Jensen. “I did? What happened?”

 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Jensen queried. He wanted to see how much Jared remembered on his own.

 

Jared’s frown deepened as he tried to remember. “I remember we were on set getting ready to shoot the last scene.” Jensen nodded. “We were both hooked up to the pulleys, I remember that,” Jared continued. “Kim wanted to do a shot of just me doing the stunt and then me standing still while everyone else did the scene.” Jared shrugged. “After that, I can’t remember anything.”

 

Jensen sighed and sat back in the chair. “We did one more shot after that. You don’t remember?” Jared only shook his head.

 

“It was a full set shot, everyone was doing their thing. I got pulled back to the wall first, and then. . .” Jensen hesitated. 

 

Jared reached over and gripped his hand. “What happened Jen?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Something went wrong with the pulleys. You were supposed to be pulled up and over a half wall but somehow you ended up having your feet pulled out from under you. The pulleys didn’t stop and your head got slammed into the wall and knocked you out. When they pulled you back to the wall, you weren’t line up right and you slammed into the post rather than the wall.”

 

“Well, Ouch,” was all Jared said. 

 

“Yeah,” Jensen snorted. “You ended up with three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a concussion. Not to mention what your hard head did to the set wall.”

 

“How long?” Jared asked. 

 

“Just a day,” Jensen knew what his friend was asking. “Your mom, dad and Megan are here. I took them to your place last night to get some sleep. Chris and Steve flew in too and are staying at my place.”

 

Dr. Wolcott walked into the room at that moment, pleased to see that Jared was awake. Amanda was right behind him.

 

“Ahh, Mr. Padalecki. It’s good to see you decided to join us. Jensen, could you excuse us for a moment while I examine him?” 

 

“Sure,” Jensen stood up and gripped Jared’s arm. “I’ll be right outside.” Jared nodded. 

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Jensen walked out the door and leaned back against the wall. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Looking around, he noted that Clif was once again sitting in the waiting room, reading through a magazine. 

 

Jensen walked over to him. “Jared is awake and seems pretty coherent,” he told the bodyguard.

 

Clif looked up and smiled. “I just saw the doctor go in before you came out. Sounds like we’re finally got some good news.”

 

Jensen nodded. “You hear anything from the studio yet?”

 

“No. But I called in and spoke with Kim about an hour ago. They were all getting together this morning to discuss their various findings,” Clif brought him up to date. “As of right now, no one is saying if they have a clear idea as to what happened but Kim hinted that they might have a good idea.”

 

“Damn,” Jensen muttered. “How hard can it be to just watch the dailies and see what happened?”

 

Clif shrugged. “I don’t know, but keep in mind Jensen. Jared was hurt on set which amounts to workmen’s compensation. Eric’s gotta get the lawyers and various unions involved in this. Don’t be too surprise if someone from the union wants to talk to you about the accident and get a statement. This is a serious situation.”

 

Jensen sighed and sat down next to his friend. “I know Clif, I know. It’s just kinda frustrating not knowing what happened.”

 

Clif gripped Jensen’s shoulder and noticed the doctor had walked out of Jared’s room and was heading over to them. 

 

“Well, that young man is going to continue to amaze me,” Dr. Wolcott stated, shaking his head.

 

“What does that mean?” Jensen frowned. 

 

“Well, except for the memory loss over exactly what happened, which can be expected, he seems to be recovering from the concussion in much better condition than I would have expected,” explained Dr. Wolcott. 

 

Clif snorted and Jensen smiled. 

 

“What?” the doctor asked amused at their reaction.

 

“Well,” Jensen chuckled. “Those who know him would say it’s because of his hard head.”

 

Dr. Wolcott smiled in understanding. “Hard head or not, I expect that he’ll still have some dizziness the first time he tries to get up. He is coherent and any pain he is feeling is from the broken ribs.”

 

Jensen sighed in relief. “I know the first question he’s going to ask is when he can leave. His family will probably as well.”

 

“He already did,” laughed the doctor. “I’ll tell you what I told him because I suspect he’ll try and lie about it. I’d like him to stay at least another 48 hours to give his ribs a chance to set. Once he starts moving around they are really going to be painful.”

 

“I know. We’ve both had bruised ribs before and those were painful,” Jensen agreed. 

 

“Well, I’ll be doing my rounds this morning. If his family or you have any questions, just have the nurses page me,” Dr. Wolcott bade them a good day as he left. 

 

“His family!” Jensen moaned. “I should call them and let them know he’s awake.”

 

“Don’t bother,” Clif shook his head. “I gave his parents my cell phone number and they called to say they were on their way. They’ll be here as soon as they have breakfast.”

 

Jensen frowned. “I guess since he’s awake now they’ll want to spend time with him alone. Suppose I should head home once they leave.”

 

Clif nudged Jensen’s shoulder. “Why don’t you let Jared decide that, hmm? I’m sure he’d kinda like you there to help run interference.”

 

Jensen looked towards Jared’s room wistfully. “Yeah.”

 

Clif smiled knowingly. He knew how the boys felt about each other and wished they would just start to admit it to themselves. “Go on and get in there. “Give him some peace of mind before his mother gets here and smothers him.”

 

Jensen laughed and got up. He walked into Jared’s bedroom quietly as it appeared that he had fallen back asleep. As Jensen approached Jared’s bedside, he smiled when his friend opened up his eyes. 

 

Jared heard Jensen’s soft footfalls as he came back into the room. He opened his eyes and gazed at his friend, taking in his exhausted and rough looking appearance. He felt bad that he was the cause of it, but very comforted by the concern at the same time. As Jensen approached the bed, he gave him a tired smile. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Jensen sat down in the chair still next to the bed. “Feeling better?”

 

Jared squirmed a bit to get more comfortable and winced when he felt the pull in his ribs. “Yeah, just sore and dizzy if I move around too much.”

 

Jensen nodded. “I’ll bet. You really did a number on yourself. The doc did tell you that they have you on some meds to control the nausea, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah. I asked him if I could stay on it a bit longer,” Jared admitted. “At least until the dizziness stops. He agreed.”

 

“That’s good,” Jensen gazed down at the floor. 

 

Jared rolled his head in Jensen’s direction. “My family been giving you a hard time?”

 

“Nah. You’re mom’s really worried about you. Megan was a bit freaked, but she’s doing okay. Clif told me they were out at breakfast and will be here in a bit,” explained Jensen.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “Clif’s here?”

 

Jensen waved in the direction of the doorway. “Yeah. He’s been standing guard. Chris told me some fans heard about the accident and tried to sneak into the hospital. Between Clif and hospital security, you can’t get up here unless you’re on a list.”

 

“Wow!” Jared was impressed. “Didn’t think I was that important.”

 

Jensen lightly punched Jared’s thigh. “Of course you’re important, idiot. There are a lot of people concerned about you.”

 

“Including you?” Jared looked at him intently. “Don’t try and deny it. You look like shit.”

 

Jensen huffed. “Well. I sit up here all night with you and this is the thanks I get.”

 

Jared laughed and then winced and wrapped an arm around his ribs. “Please don’t make me laugh.”

 

“Sorry,” Jensen grinned. “Seriously though. Tom and Mike left the set to take care of the kids and make sure your house was ready for your folks. Chris and Steve flew up here as soon as they heard. Eric, Kim and Bob have been in nonstop meetings with the studio to find out what happened. I haven’t talked to Eric directly, but have gotten enough texts from him to know he’s concerned. You got a lot of people who really care about you.”

 

Jared looked down at his hands. “You didn’t mention Sandy in that group. Does she know what happened?”

 

Jensen huffed out a breath. “Yeah. Megan called her yesterday. Sandy told her she would get here as soon as she could. She’s at some shoot that she couldn’t get out of.”

 

Jared nodded. “She’s doing a modeling shoot in New York. It’s a big deal for her.”

 

“Well, don’t worry about it,” Jensen assured him. “She said she would be here today.”

 

Before Jared could respond, the door to his room opened up and the Padalecki’s walked in. Sherri gasped and smiled in delight when she saw that Jared was awake.

 

“Jared, honey!” she exclaimed as she ran over and gathered her son up in a gentle hug. 

 

“I’m okay momma,” Jared assured her as he held her close. 

 

Gerry reached over and took one of Jared’s hands into his own. Jared smiled up at his father as he continued to hold his mom with one hand. Megan reached down and tweaked one of her brother’s toes. 

 

“Hey big brother. Glad to see you finally decided to wake up,” she teased. Jared only stuck his tongue out at her. 

 

Sherri finally pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. With a mother’s critical eye, she gazed at her son and took in his tired features and the stiff way he was holding himself. “How are you feeling sweetie, and don’t lie to your momma!”

 

“Honest mom,” Jared assured her once again. “I’m sore and still a bit dizzy but I’m fine. Ask Jensen, the doctor was just in here.”

 

Everyone turned to face Jensen who stepped back a bit at their gaze. “Uhm. . .yeah, he was. He came out and talked to me after he left.”

 

“And?” Megan prodded.

 

“Why isn’t anyone asking me what the doctor said?” Jared whined. 

 

“Because we want to hear the truth,” Sherri shushed him.

 

Jensen grinned at his friend. “It was good news everyone. He said that Jared will probably have some dizziness the first time he tries to get up, but that’s to be expected. Also said that he wants to keep him for at least another 48 hours to give his ribs a chance to set. After that, as long as Jared doesn’t suffer any setbacks, he can go home.”

 

“Forty-eight hours!” Sherri worried. “That doesn’t give us a lot of time. I need to speak to the doctor first.” Before any could ask her a question, Sherri strode quickly out of the room.

 

“What is she going on about Dad?” Jared tiredly asked. 

 

Gerry sighed. “Your mother is going to insist that you come home to recover, son. And since the writer’s are on strike, you can’t use any type of work excuse to get out of it.”

 

Jared looked over and caught Jensen’s frown at the same time he lowered his eyes to the floor. “Uhm, Dad I’d rather stay here for a bit and rest up. I’ll be home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving and will just stay through to Christmas.”

 

Megan snorted. “Good luck in trying to convince mom of that plan.”

 

“Of what plan?” Sherri ordered as she breezed back in the room.

 

“Mom, I really don’t want to go home to Texas right now,” Jared pleaded. “I just want to stay at home and unwind a bit first. I’ll be home for Thanksgiving.”

 

Sherri shook her head. “Nope. I’m not having it Jared Tristan. You can’t even take care of yourself until your ribs heal. How are you going to get groceries or take care of the dogs, hmmm?”

 

“I’d be happy to help him out,” Jensen quietly volunteered from his spot behind the family.

 

Jared shot him a thankful look to which Jensen only smiled back and looked away.

 

“I’m sure you would sweetie, but he’s going to need a lot of looking after,” Sherri argued gently. “And frankly, you kinda look like maybe you need some time at home with your mother’s cooking yourself.”

 

“Jay and I were going to drive down to Texas in a couple of weeks so he could bring the dogs home,” Jensen explained. “He was going to drop me off in Dallas and then head on home.”

 

“That is actually a very sound idea,” Dr. Wolcott advised as he walked into the room. 

 

“But. . .” Sherri began. Dr. Wolcott held up a hand to stop her. 

 

“Ma’am, I can understand your concern. The nurse said you wanted to know if I felt it would be safe for Jared to fly home when he’s released,” Dr. Wolcott asked her. Sherri nodded. 

 

“In my opinion, it would be too soon,” Dr. Wolcott reinforced. “I wouldn’t recommend that he do any flying for at least one week. The pressure from take off and landing, not to mention just the difference in oxygen alone could cause him some problems if he tried it any sooner. His ribs are just too fragile right now. Jensen’s idea of driving home to Texas is actually the best way for him to safely travel.”

 

“I really wish everyone would stop talking like I’m not in the room,” Jared grumbled. “I am capable of making my own decisions.”

 

Gerry reached over and patted his son on the shoulder in a show of support. Megan giggled. Sherri just looked upset. 

 

“Dad, please?” Jared whispered up to his father. Gerry nodded. 

 

“Sherri, I think we need to follow the doctor’s advice on this,” Gerry suggested. “If Jensen is willing to help him out, then let the boys continue on with their own plans.”

 

“I don’t like it,” argued Sherri.

 

“Momma,” Jared called softly to her. Sherri’s features softened at her son’s gaze. Jensen swallowed a snort while Megan and Gerry traded amused glances. Jared was giving his mother his full on puppy dog look.

 

“Momma, I know you’re worried about me,” Jared reached out and grasped her hand. “But I’m a big boy now, capable of making my own decisions and taking care of myself.”

 

Sherri looked around at everyone, her gaze staying on Jensen the longest. “Alright sweetie, if this is what you want.” She turned to Jensen and waggled her finger at him. “But when he’s released, I’m staying at least for a few days to make sure you boys have everything you need to keep him comfortable and Jensen, I expect you to keep those dogs of his off his lap.”

 

Jensen’s eyes grew big and he stepped back. “Ye. . .Yes ma’am,” he replied obediently.

 

“Momma, stop picking on Jensen,” Jared chastised. He went to say something further, but was cut off by a big yawn. Sherri mellowed instantly. 

 

“We should leave and let the boy get some rest,” Gerry ordered. 

 

“Good idea,” agreed Sherri. “And Jensen, you need to get your backside home and into a decent bed as well. I want no arguments from you or I’ll call your momma.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jensen meekly replied. Megan giggled and whispered whipped into his ear. Jared looked on amused.

 

“I supposed the house is completely wrecked after that Mike Rosenbaum got in there unsupervised,” Sherri fussed as she straightened the blankets around her son. The phone rang and she answered it without skipping a beat. “Hello? Oh hello Sandy. Oh no, he’s right here dear. Are you on your way? Oh that’s a shame, but don’t you risk getting hurt trying to get here. Jared’s going to be released hopefully tomorrow and we’re taking him home. No dear his home here. The doctor suggested he not fly for a few weeks. I’ll let him tell you okay? Here he is sweetie.” She handed the phone to her son.

 

“Oh? You mean the call is for me?” Jared teased as he brought the phone up to his ear. “Hey Sandy. Hang on a sec and let me say goodbye to everyone.”

 

Sherri kissed him on the cheek. “We’ll be by later. Don’t talk to long on the phone and get some rest.” Megan and Gerry waved as they ushered Sherri out of the room.

 

Jared looked at Jensen and giggled. “Do you feel about two inches tall now?”

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “Just about. Listen, I better get going before your mom comes in here and drags me out. Call if you need anything okay?”

 

Jared nodded. “I will. Thanks for everything Jensen.” 

 

Jensen waved his gratitude aside and left. He leaned against the wall just outside the door and sighed in relief. As the sounds of Jared’s conversation with Sandy started to get a bit louder, he decided it was time to leave, but paused when he remembered he left his case in the room. He waited for a moment to see if he would be intruding on a private moment.

 

“Well I’m sorry Sandy. It’s not like I planned on getting hurt ya know.”

 

“Of course I do. It’s just that the doctor doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to fly for a few weeks because of the ribs.”

 

“No, we’re not changing our plans any. I’m still heading home for Thanksgiving and I seriously doubt once I get to San Antonio that momma is going to let me out of her sight until she’s sure I’m fit.”

 

“No, if you can’t make it up here, I understand. I don’t want you taking an unnecessary risk with the weather just because of me.”

 

“Yeah. Get as much out of the trip as you can and I’ll see you at Thanksgiving.”

 

“I love you too baby. You take care and bundle up okay? Bye!”

 

Jensen waited a moment longer before straightening up and peeking around the corner into the room. His heart sank at the dejected look on his friend’s face and turned away.

 

Tbc


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Jared sat looking at the phone, upset that Sandy didn’t appear to be very concerned about him. He felt sorta lost at the moment with no one around which only heightened the sleepiness he was feeling. It also made him aware of another problem but the pain he felt when he tried to move made him hiss in pain and fall back on the bed. 

 

“You need any help?” a quiet voice asked. Jared’s eyes shot open in surprise when he saw Jensen walking back into the room. He couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that flowed through him with his friend’s return.

 

He looked up sheepishly as Jensen paused by the side of the bed and looked down amusedly at Jared.

 

“Uhm. . . yeah. I sorta need to uhm. . . ya know. . . bathroom,” he stuttered embarrassed.

 

“You want me to get a nurse to help you?” Jensen turned to push the call button.

 

Jared grabbed his hand. “NO!” Jensen looked up in surprise. “I mean, can you help me, at least to the bathroom?” Jensen appeared a bit uneasy.

 

“Please Jen?”

 

Jensen relented. “Okay. But if you fall and crack your head open, I’ll personally shove what little brains you have left back in.”

 

Jared snorted, but smiled gratefully. Moving slowly, Jensen helped him slide his legs over the side of the bed and held Jared’s arms when he swayed a bit. Jared gripped his arms and held on until the dizziness passed.

 

“Whoa! Like a hangover without the pleasure of the booze,” he groaned. 

 

Jensen just held him and waited a few minutes. “Ready to try this now?”

 

Jared took a deep breath and nodded. “Onward and forward.”

 

It took a few stops and starts, but Jensen finally managed to get Jared safely into the bathroom. He had to try and ignore the fact that the hospital gown did not close behind Jared’s back, affording him a view of a part of Jared he’s wanted to see in a completely different way for quite some time. 

 

“Watch where you’re squeezing,” Jared teased him at one point when Jensen moved his hand to grasp the ends of the hospital gown together and ended up putting his hand right on Jared’s ass.

 

Jensen finally got Jared balanced in the bathroom. “I’ll be right outside the door Jay. Call if you need anything.” Jared nodded and Jensen turned and closed the door. He slumped against it, discretely palming the front of his pants. “Down boy,” he whispered. 

 

On the other side of the door, Jared finished taking care of business and tried to turn around using the handles along the wall. He paused when his backside became clear in the mirror and he couldn’t help but reach around and put his hand on the exact same spot where Jensen touched him. He started, then winced when Jensen’s voice startled him from his thoughts.

 

“You fall in?” Jensen called from the other side of the door.

 

“Ha ha. No I did not fall in. You can open the door though,” Jared shot back.

 

The door slowly opened and Jensen peeked around the corner. He had a scolding remark ready for delivery, but it died on his lips when he took in Jared’s pale and sweating features. He pushed the door open and strode quickly up to him.

 

“Damn, I knew I should have called the nurse,” he berated himself as he wrapped a gentle arm around Jared’s waist and put his other arm over his shoulder.

 

“It’s not your fault Jen,” Jared’s voice was soft. “I just didn’t want to be peeing in a bedpan, alright?”

 

Jensen only frowned and got Jared back onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and started tucking them in. 

 

Jared snorted and slapped at Jensen’s hands. “Will you stop with the mother hen act, DEAN!”

 

“I will if you start acting your age, SAM,” Jensen shot back playfully. He stood back and grinned as he finally got Jared settled in. 

 

“You’re entirely too happy about my predicament,” Jared complained. He looked up at Jensen just in time to see his grin drop to a frown and the pained expression in his eyes. “Jensen?”

 

“I’m not happy about this Jared. Not one bit,” proclaimed Jensen angrily. “I couldn’t do anything but just stand there and watch as you got slammed all over the place.”

 

Jared frowned. “I don’t remember what happened, but I can guess. And I’m pretty sure whatever it was that happened was not your fault,” he assured his friend.

 

“Maybe not directly. I should have checked your rigging. . . I could have. . .” Jensen rambled. He stopped when Jared reached over and gripped his hand with his own.

 

“Jensen, it’s not your job to check my rigging. If there was a problem, it should have been up the stunt crew to catch it. NOT yours,” Jared reiterated. 

 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eye at the sincerity shining from them. He smiled and squeezed Jared’s hand. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and nodded, not once breaking the grip he had on his friend’s hand. “We’ll see. I’m still waiting to hear from Eric on the results of the investigation.”

 

Jared nodded and he lay back in the bed and closed his eyes. “You’ll see,” was all he could say around a yawn. 

 

“You need to get some sleep Jay,” Jensen chastised.

 

“Jared tiredly opened his eyes and gazed up at Jensen. “I will if you promise to go home and get some sleep too. You look like shit!” 

 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, you don’t look much better.”

 

Still holding Jensen’s hand, Jared squeezed it lightly. “Just stay till I fall asleep?”

 

Jensen rubbed his thumb across the back of the hand he was holding. “I got ya Jay. Go to sleep.”

 

Jensen continued to lightly rub his thumb across the back of Jared’s hand as he watched his friend drift off to sleep. 

 

Jared felt himself slipping into sleep under the gentle ministrations that Jensen was giving him. He finally closed his eyes and sighed. “ ‘love you,” he mumbled as he finally fell asleep.

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows at the words, but didn’t take them seriously. Standing up, he tucked Jared’s hand under the covers, leaned over and brushed a kiss onto his forehead. “Love you too kiddo. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

***** 

 

It was less than an hour later that Jensen found himself finally walking in through the front door of his apartment. He leaned back against the door, exhausted and ran a hand over his face. It was only then that the smell of something delicious wafting through the air penetrated his fogged mind. 

 

“Hey?” he called out as he pushed off the door and headed towards the kitchen. He only got a few steps when Steve came around the corner.

 

“Jenny!” Steve happily called out and pulled Jensen into a hug. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Jensen mumbled. “And don’t call me Jenny!”

 

Steve patted Jensen’s back once and then tightened the hug when he felt the tension running through his friend’s back. He held him until Jensen eased up and then stepped back from the hug. He looked over his friend appraisingly. “How’s the kid?”

 

Jensen smiled at Steve’s nickname for Jared. “The ‘kid’ is doing good. He woke up and except for the broken ribs and a headache, he seems to be in good condition.”

 

Steve nodded. “And how are you doing? And don’t try and lie to me. You have never been able to pull it off so don’t think you can start now.”

 

“Who’s trying to lie to you?” Chris questioned as he walked into the living room. Seeing Jensen looking frustrated, he walked over and gave him a hug. 

 

Jensen pulled back. “I never even got the chance to open my mouth and say anything,” he complained. 

 

“Then don’t. Just get your ass into the kitchen and get something to eat,” Chris commanded. “I’m betting you haven’t had a decent meal since yesterday.”

 

Jensen tiredly followed his friends into the kitchen, his stomach rumbled loudly when the smells wafted through to him. “I haven’t and I’m starving. If that’s your famous spaghetti and garlic bread I smell cooking, Chris, start dishing it up.”

 

Steve grinned. “It’ll be ready in about 10 minutes. Just waiting on the bread.”

 

“Good, then I have time to grab a quick shower first,” Jensen grinned. “Be back in a flash.”

 

He took off towards his shower while Chris and Steve finished making the meal and setting the table. Listening to the sounds of his friends arguing over the ingredients, Jensen smiled as he walked into his bathroom. He turned the shower on and quickly undressed, groaning happily as the steaming hot water began cascading over his shoulders. He leaned his forearms against the wall under the shower head and lay his head down on his arms, letting the hot water work loose the knots of tension he had around his shoulders. 

 

Jensen sniffled as his emotions started to get away from him. He quickly stood up and squared his shoulders. He was NOT going to break down and cry now. ‘Jared is fine. He’s going to be just fine. He’ll be home soon and I’ll be able to take care of him.’ Jensen told himself. He quickly showered, dried off and walked into his bedroom to change into some clean clothes. He made it back into his kitchen just as Chris was putting the plates filled with food onto the table. 

 

“Great timing!” Chris chimed. Steve came up behind him and placed three bottles of beer on the table. All three sat down. 

 

Jensen sighed as he picked up his fork and looked at the food on his plate. 

 

“Uh uh, Jensen,” Steve warned him. “Eat first, talk later.”

 

Jensen frowned. “What makes you think I was going to say anything?”

 

Chris snorted as he took a sip of beer. “Dude, this is us you’re talking to.”

 

Steve nodded and pointed his fork at Jensen’s plate. “Eat.”

 

Jensen grumbled, but dug into the plate of spaghetti, pausing only to eat some of the garlic bread. He moaned in appreciation of the savory flavor of the meal. “You gotta tell me what you put into the sauce Chris.”

 

Chris smiled. “Maybe I will, but only if you eat it all up like a good little boy.”

 

Jensen glared at his long time friend, but then suddenly smiled sweetly. “I’ll do better than that.” He quickly finished up the food on his plate and held it out to Chris. “Is there anymore?”

 

Chris shot him a suspicious look but took the plate and served up another helping. Jensen gladly took the plate from him and dug into his second helping. “Hospital food and the catering tent have nothing on you, man.”

 

Steve snorted this time and all three laughed as they finished their meal. Steve shooed Chris and Jensen out of the kitchen while he quickly cleaned up and set the dishes to wash in the dishwasher. He then joined his friends in the living room. 

 

Jensen was sprawled out one end of the sofa, holding a beer bottle. Chris was sitting cross-legged at the other end taking a drink from his bottle and holding out one for Steve. 

 

“So what’s the news on Jared?” Steve asked as he sat down on a chair.

 

“I saw his doctor a bit before I left,” Jensen explained. “He said if all went well, Jared could go home in 48 hours. His ribs will be pretty painful because of the breaks, so he’ll have to take it easy.”

 

“I guess the writer’s stike is sort of a good thing then,” Steve suggested. Both Chris and Jensen looked over at him in surprise.

 

“It’s a good thing we’re outta work until they get it sorted out?” Jensen retorted. He knew Steve, not being a working actor, didn’t really understand what could happen if the writer’s were on strike for too long.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Steve calmly replied. “I meant that if you guys were still working, you’d end up behind schedule until Jared could be back behind the camera. And you know as well as I do with broken ribs, that’s gonna take some time.”

 

Jensen rubbed his open palm over his face. “Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t mean to blow up at you.”

 

“You’re just strung out Jen,” Chris waved aside the apology. “So what happens when he comes home?”

 

Jensen frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Chris shrugged. “He’s not going to be able to do much Jensen. Who’s going to take care of the dogs, not to mention help him when he needs it? Is he going home with his folks?”

 

“Ah,” Jensen nodded in understanding, then shook his head. “His mom wanted him to fly home right away, but the doctor shot down that idea. Said his ribs would be too fragile for him to handle the take-off’s and landings. He recommended that Jared not try to fly for a few weeks.”

 

“So his family are staying until he can travel?” Steve wanted to know. 

 

“No, at least not his dad and sister,” Jensen replied. “His mom isn’t happy about it, but they’ll stay for a few days when he comes home and then they’re leaving. Jared and I are going to stick with our plan of driving down to Texas right before Thanksgiving. I’m going to be taking care of him after his mom leaves.”

 

Steve and Chris shared a knowing look, but by silent communication, agreed not to mention anything. 

 

“You gonna be able to handle the Sasquatch all alone?” Chris teased.

 

Jensen yawned and spread out more comfortably on the sofa. “Yeah, it’ll be a piece of cake,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Chris reached over and slipped the beer bottle of out Jensen’s hand before it fell to the floor. Steve got up and grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and covered him with it. The two looked down fondly at their exhausted friend. 

 

“I don’t have the heart to wake him up and get him into a proper bed,” Steve whispered. 

 

Chris nodded in agreement. He got up and gently lift Jensen’s legs up so he was layed out across the sofa. “Good thing his sofa is fairly comfortable.”

 

The two shut off the lights and left the room. “Come on. I’ll play you a game of Guitar Hero in his bedroom,” Chris whispered. Steve only shook his head, but followed Chris into the bedroom.

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 7

The sunlight streaming through the patio door windows wasn’t the first thing to pull Jensen from the deep sleep he was in. It was the smell of something heavenly floating through the air that woke him up. 

 

Groaning, he rolled over to try and sniff out what the smell was, but yelped when he suddenly felt himself falling and thudding hard onto the floor. He sat up with a dazed look just as Steve ran in from the kitchen. 

 

“I believe the term is ‘Rise and Shine’ Ackles,” he chuckled. “Not Drop and Groan”. 

 

Jensen only growled at him, yawned and rubbed a hand through his hair. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost 8am,” Chris stated as he breezed into the living room from the bathroom.

 

“SHIT!” Jensen exclaimed as he jumped up. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner? I gotta get to the hospital!”

 

“Whoa there Ace!” Steve stepped in front of his panicked friend and put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “First off, visiting hours don’t start until 9. Second, Clif called. They were going to take Jared up first thing this morning for some tests and he probably wouldn’t be back to his room until around 10.”

 

Chris stepped up behind him and started pushing Jensen towards the bedroom. “So you got plenty of time to shower, shave and eat before you have to leave.”

 

“But I should call his family!” Jensen argued. “What tests?”

 

Steve shook his head. “Clif already took care of it. Everyone is to meet at Jared’s room by 10:30 per the doctor and he’ll tell ya’ll all about the tests and the results and when Jared can go home.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Alright. You win.” He turned to his bedroom then paused. “Hey, do you know if anyone called Tom or Mike to let them know?”

 

Both Chris and Steve shrugged. “Clif didn’t mention them. Should we call them?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. They’ve been taking care of the house for Jared and making sure his family had everything they might need.”

 

Chris grabbed Jensen’s cell phone from the table. “Go take care of some business and I’ll give them a call. They may want to come up to the hospital and visit Jay.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Jensen nodded thankfully. “I’ll be right out.”

 

***** 

 

It was more like twenty minutes later when Jensen finally joined his friends in the kitchen. He hated to admit it, but he really needed the long night’s sleep he got and was finally starting to feel better. At least everything felt better except for his eyes. 

 

He was knuckling his left eye as he walked into the kitchen. He paused long enough to put his glasses on before he walked into something. “Damned contacts,” he muttered. 

 

Steve looked up at the comment. “Something wrong with the contacts?” He knew Jensen hated wearing them almost as much as he hated wearing his glasses. 

 

Jensen shook his head as he plopped down on a chair. Chris put a cup of coffee down in front of him. Jensen took a few sips before responding. “Nah. I just kept them in for too long the past few days and my eyes are all irritated now. Just have to wear my glasses for a couple of days to give my eyes a chance to rest.”

 

Chris frowned at the redness in Jensen’s eyes. “Damn Jen! Didn’t you take them out yesterday? We left your solution and stuff with that nurse.”

 

“I know. I got the bag,” Jensen shrugged. “I just started visiting with Jared and forgot about it.”

 

Steve tsked at his friend but didn’t say anything. He turned back to the eggs that were cooking while Chris grabbed some plates and set the table. 

 

Jensen sighed as he watched his friends. They two moved around each other, and the kitchen, with an ease that reminded Jensen of he and Jared. He smiled to himself as he thought of how quickly that overgrown puppy of a man had won him over and became his best friend. Jensen also found himself surprised at how protective he was of Jared, much along the same lines that Dean is of Sam. No one would ever hurt him as long as Jensen was nearby. Jensen frowned at that though because that’s exactly what had happened. His friend got hurt because Jensen somehow slipped up.

 

“HEY!” a voice shouted and Jensen flinched. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to see Chris and Steve frowning at him in concern. 

 

“What?” he frowned back at them.

 

“What’s up with all the funny faces?” Steve asked as he put a plate of food down in front of Jensen. “You doing facial exercises or something?”

 

Jensen sighed sadly. “Just thinking is all.”

 

“Looked like some pretty intense thoughts,” Chris prodded as he and Steve sat down at the table with their own plates of food.

 

“Eat,” Steve gestured at Jensen’s plate. “You look like you need a good meal.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes in exasperation but grabbed the fork and started eating. Chris and Steve shared a look and then started eating their own meal. After about five minutes of silence, Chris spoke up.

 

“So what were you thinking about?”

 

Jensen only shrugged and continued to eat. He paused when the doorbell rang and moved to get up. 

 

“Sit and finish eating,” Steve commanded. “I’ll get it.”

 

“It is MY house ya know!” Jensen yelled at his retreating back.

 

Chris snorted and shook his head. “Don’t you know by now you’ll never win when Steve is in full mother hen mode with you?”

 

Jensen winced at Chris’ choice of words. “Too bad I couldn’t have been as strict myself. Maybe then Jared wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about boy!” Chris demanded.

 

Jensen shot a glare at his friend. “I’ll tell you what the hell I’m talking about. It’s my fault that Jared got hurt. I should have been watching out for him!”

 

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but another voice beat him to it. 

 

“And how can you be expected to catch what the experts missed?”

 

Jensen spun around to see Eric Kripke standing behind him. “What’s that supposed to mean? Did you find out what happened?”

 

Eric gestured to Jensen to sit down. Chris grabbed another chair and waved Eric down in the chair he had been sitting in. Steve wordlessly placed a cup of coffee in front of Eric and joined the men sitting at the table. They were all anxious to hear what the results of the investigation were. 

 

Eric nodded. “Yes, we finally figured it out. There was no mechanical failure, no failure on the part of the hands that were working the pulleys. However, it was still a case of human error.”

 

Jensen fumed silently as he waited for Eric to continue.

 

“Jensen, I wasn’t there so I’m only going by what I saw on the dailies. Do you remember shooting the three separate shots?” Eric asked. 

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. Kim wanted to make sure the setup was good. He had the first shot with just Jared being pulled back, the second shot he had Jared standing still and the rest of us were doing our stuff.” He paused. “The third shot was the full shebang.”

 

Eric nodded. “Do you remember while they were shooting the second shot, the extra that ran into Jared and knocked both of them down?”

 

Jensen again nodded. “Yeah. The extra was so upset and afraid Jared was going to be angry at him.”

 

Chris snorted. “Jared? Angry at anyone?”

 

Jensen smiled. “I know. But the kid seemed a bit overly excited about the shot and just got into his role a bit much.” He looked and Eric and frowned. “You have a reason for bringing that particular incident up? Does it have something to do with the accident?”

 

“Yeah. Actually, it was what caused the accident,” Eric braced for an expected outburst of anger from Jensen. When none came, he cocked an eyebrow at his lead actor. 

 

“What do you mean it’s the cause of the accident? How?” demanded Jensen in a low voice.

 

“When the extra knocked both of them down, one of the cables apparently ended up with some slack and looped itself on the floor around Jared’s foot. When the handlers pulled on the cable, it snapped up and wrapped around Jared’s foot and pulled him off balance,” Eric outlined what the investigation showed. 

 

“And the speed in which the pulley’s were going was too fast for anyone to stop in time to prevent Jared from getting hurt,” Chris finished for him. 

 

Eric nodded. “In fact, the whole thing happened so fast, we couldn’t tell what happened until we slowed the film down frame by frame. It was actually Patrick that caught the cable.”

 

“Too bad he didn’t catch it BEFORE the stunt started and not afterwards,” Jensen snorted sarcastically. “If he had been doing his job. . .”

 

“Now hold it right there Jensen,” Eric commanded. 

 

“Hold what Eric? Huh? Jared could have been killed because of that carelessness,” Jensen retorted. “It’s nothing more than plain dumb luck that he’s not hurt worse than he is. He shouldn’t have been hurt at all if Patrick had been doing his job.”

 

“Funny. Not more than ten minutes ago you were angry at yourself because you said it was you’re job,” Chris calmly stated from where he was sitting. 

 

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Chris just sat there and calmly sipped at his coffee. He only shrugged. 

 

“Just what the hell are you getting at Kane?” Jensen angrily demanded.

 

Chris sat his cup down and looked at his friend. “I just mean that you were all for blaming yourself that Jared got hurt and now that you know the truth, you transferred that guilt to someone else pretty damned fast.” Chris cocked his head at Jensen. “So instead of sitting there playing Russian Roulette with the guilt trip, why don’t you just get over it, accept it as an unfortunate accident and get your head screwed on straight.”

 

Jensen sat down hard, gaping like a fish out of water at his friend. Steve nodded. 

 

“He’s right Jensen. You’re so strung out on stress right now you don’t know what you’re saying.” He held up his hand at Jensen opened his mouth to protest. “No, wait and just listen for a minute. You know as well as I do that Jared will only brush this off and not let anyone take the blame for it. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he goes to see Patrick himself and give him a big paddahug just to show Patrick there’s no hard feelings.”

 

Everyone smiled at Steve’s comments, knowing how true it was of their friend. Jared wouldn’t hold a grudge and just forgive everyone. 

 

Jensen, thoroughly chastised, nodded. “You’re right. The voice of reason once again.” He looked over at his boss. “I’m sorry Eric.”

 

Eric reached over and gripped Jensen by the shoulder. “No problem kiddo. Just try and save all that angst for the upcoming Dean scenes, okay?”

 

Jensen groaned in mock anguish. “More? Like the guy isn’t becoming emo king enough.” All chuckled. “So no one is losing their job over this, are they? I’d hate to lose Patrick as stunt coordinator.”

 

“No. No one is going to be fired, at least if we were going to be working,” Eric shrugged. “When we come back after the strike, Patrick will be there too.”

 

“Good,” Chris stated. “So what do you say we all get ready and head over to the hospital? By the time we get there, Jared should be back in his room.”

 

Eric stood up and drained his coffee cup. “I’ll let you guys get to it. I’ve got to get back to LA to finish this all up. Jensen, give Jared a hug for me and I’ll keep in touch with you guys on what’s happening in Hollywood.”

 

Jensen walked Eric to the door. “I’m bringing Jared home after he’s released. We’ll be here until the week of Thanksgiving and then are driving down to Texas. After that, I don’t think Jared’s mom is going to let him out of her sight for some time.”

 

Eric paused before walking through the door and looked, really looked at Jensen. He could see the exhaustion caused by stress and knew the man was running on reserves. “Sounds like a good plan. Listen, Jensen, do yourself a favor and get lots of rest. From what I can tell, this strike is going to last at least through the end of the year. Take advantage of the forced hiatus and both of you get some rest.”

 

“We’ll see to it that he does,” Steve assured him as he walked up behind Jensen. 

 

Eric chuckled. “At least I know you guys will make sure they both get some rest.”

 

“Damned mother hens,” Jensen muttered under his breath. He flinched when Steve whacked him up side the head. “HEY!”

 

“Quite child,” Steve reprimanded. “No go take a shower, cause dude, you stink.”

 

Jensen huffed but only said goodbye to Eric and headed into his bedroom. 

 

Eric shook hands with Steve. “If they need anything or run into problems, please make sure they call me.”

 

“We will,” Steve assured him. Eric nodded and walked out of the apartment. 

 

Chris walked up and stood next to Steve, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. “So even their boss thinks they need a babysitter.”

 

Steve only shook his head. “Don’t they just.”

 

***** 

 

Jensen, Steve and Chris walked into Jared’s hospital room and found the Padaleckis waiting patiently. Jensen frowned slightly at the empty bed, but he quickly pasted on a smile. 

 

“Morning folks,” he greeted. He noted that they looked a little more relaxed then the previous day. “Ya’ll look like you got some rest.”

 

Sherri cocked her head to the side and gazed at Jensen. “Looks like you finally got some too sweetie.”

 

Jensen smiled and gestured to his friends. “No thanks to these two idiots.” 

 

“Don’t blame us,” Chris teased, his voice gravelly. “We just made sure nothing woke you up.”

 

Jensen glared at him, then turned his attention to the Padaleckis. “Any word on Jared yet?”

 

Gerry looked at his watch. “He should be coming back in at any minute. A nurse came here just before you arrived and said they were finished with the tests and would bringing him back.”

 

Chris and Steve shared a glance. “We’ll go out in the waiting room then. Don’t want to be in the way,” Steve suggested. 

 

“I’ll join you,” Jensen replied and stood up.”

 

“You’ll do no such thing Jensen Ross,” Sherri reprimanded. “You’ll be pacing the floor out there wondering what’s being said. You just sit your butt right back down in that chair and you’ll hear the news with the rest of us.”

 

Chris and Steve snickered as they left the room. Jensen no sooner got seated when a nurse came in pushing Jared in a wheelchair. Everyone could see how exhausted Jared was, his features pulled into a grimace from the pain he was feeling.

 

The nurse jerkily stopped the chair and turned to leave. “I’ll get an orderly to help me get you settled back into the bed.”

 

“No. Wait,” Jared’s voice was tinged with pain. He looked over to Jensen. “Would you help me get back to bed?” Please?”

 

Jensen was going to say no, but he saw how tired his friend was. “Sure. Just tell me what we need to do.”

 

The nurse came back over and quickly sized up Jensen. She nodded to herself knowing he was strong enough to help. “Just help him stand up, moving slowly. His ribs have been moved around a bit too much and he’s going to be in pain.”

 

“HE’S in the room,” Jared painfully ground out.

 

Jensen squat down in front of Jared and placed his palms on Jared’s knees. “Hey, you alright?”

 

Jared shook his head. “Just fed up with people talking around me and not at me.” 

 

Jensen only raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. “Okay. You ready to get back into bed?”

 

“I need to use the bathroom first,” Jared sighed heavily. “They wouldn’t let me downstairs.”

 

The nurse rolled her eyes in frustration. Sherri stood up and strolled over to her. “We’ll take care of getting my son back into bed since it seems to be such a huge inconvenience to you.”

 

“Fine,” the nurse spat out. “He’s been doing nothing but complaining.”

 

“Probably because he’s obviously in pain and needs something for it, Cathy.” All turned to see Amanda as she strode into the room. “Go back to the desk, I’ll take care of this.”

 

The nurse left and Amanda looked apologetically at the group. “I’m sorry Jared. She tends to have an attitude problem with celebrities.”

 

Jared only nodded and looked at Jensen. “Can you help me up please?”

 

“Jensen, if you can help him take care of business, I’ll go see about getting him some pain killers once he’s settled in bed,” Amanda offered.

 

Jensen smiled, then looked puzzled. “Aren’t you supposed to be off the clock by now?”

 

“I’m pulling a double shift today,” Amanda explained. “I would have gone down to bring Jared up myself, but I had to help with a critical patient.”

 

Jensen nodded. “You ready Jay?” He noted off to the side that Gerry and Megan moved closer, ready to help if it was needed. 

 

“Jensen, stand in front of Jared and help steady him while he stands. Don’t try and pull him up, let him do the work,” Amanda instructed. “Jared, I’m right behind you and will make sure you don’t fall back. Take it slow and easy and just try and roll yourself to a standing position, okay?”

 

Jared grimaced, but nodded as he slowly stood up. Jensen gripped his forearms as he swayed a bit, giving Jared the stability he needed. They slowly shuffled towards the bathroom, finally getting Jared through the doorway. A moment later, Jensen came out and nodded to the others.

 

Amanda came over and stood next to him. “Jensen, I saw two of your friends in the waiting room. Do you think they would be willing to help you get Jared to bed?”

 

Jensen blushed at her wording but nodded. “Sure. They’d be glad to help.”

 

Amanda nodded, then looked over at the Padaleckis. “Folks, maybe it would be better if you waited in the waiting room until we got Jared settled? I know you probably want to help, but considering Jared’s size, he really needs some help of the burly kind.”

 

“Good idea,” Gerry agreed, amused at her choice of words. “I have no doubt the boy is holding back on using some choice four letter words because his momma is here.”

 

Megan giggled. “No doubt about that. I could tell he wanted to use a few of them with that nurse.”

 

Sherri shooed her family out the door. “I’ll send Chris and Steve in, Jensen.” Amanda followed them out.

 

It was only a few moments later that that bathroom door opened up just as Chris and Steve walked into the room. Jensen moved to grab hold of Jared and steady him. 

 

“Hey guys,” Jared greeted. 

 

“Hey Jay. Came to help you get your Sasquatch ass back into bed,” Chris teased. 

 

“Then get over here and help,” Jensen huffed.

 

As Chris and Steve moved to help, Amanda came back in and set some stuff down on the table. She turned to the guys and started giving instructions. 

 

“Okay Jared. Walk up to the bed and get as close to here as you can,” she patted the rails at the front of the bed. Jared nodded and with Jensen and Chris’ help, walked to the side. She gestured for him to sit down. 

 

Jared did and sighed in relief. His knees were starting to shake a bit from the exertion of moving so much. 

 

“Okay fellows,” Amanda continued. “Just help Jared lay down, taking direction from him.”

 

The three friends nodded and traded a quick glance before moving to help Jared. It took a few long moments and Jared was sweating heavily, but he finally got settled down back on the bed. Amanda shooed the boys aside while she reattached Jared’s IV and shot a syringe full of medicine into the port. 

 

‘That’s a painkiller Jared. “It won’t put you to sleep, but it should help take the edge off the pain.”

 

“Thanks,” Jared grimaced through clenched teeth. 

 

“I’ll send your family back in. The doctor should be here in about ten minutes to give you some answers.”

 

“Thanks Amanda,” Jensen thanked her. He stood next to Jared and gently rubbed his hand up and down Jared’s arm. “You okay?”

 

Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled. “Yeah. Just glad to be laying down again.”

 

“I’ll bet. I remember how bad bruised ribs hurt,” Jensen agreed. 

 

Jared only smiled once more and blinked sleepily as the pain meds started to kick in. “Thought the pain killers weren’t supposed to put me out,” he murmured. 

 

Steve, who had moved to the end of the bed, reached down and rubbed Jared’s foot. “You’re probably just exhausted from the tests kiddo.”

 

Jared yawned as his family came back in. “Hey Megs,” he greeted as his sister went over to the side of the bed opposite from Jensen and sat down next to her brother. 

 

“You doing okay son,” Gerry asked as he joined Steve at the end of the bed.

 

Before Jared could answer, Dr. Wolcott walked into the room. He was a bit surprised at the number of people there, but got right down to business. 

 

“I guess everyone is wondering why Jared was taken for tests,” he queried. 

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in post ya'll. Was having a bunch of medical tests done myself that just wore me out too much.  


* * *

Chapter 8

 

“What tests were done, Doctor?” Sherri inquired. 

 

Dr. Wolcott looked at Jared who seemed to be drifting off to sleep. The doctor smiled, amused. “Well, I guess he won’t complain about us talking about him.” 

 

Everyone looked to Jared and saw he was drifting off. Jensen was still holding Jared’s hand and squeezed it slightly. “Got ya covered, Jay. Get some sleep,” he whispered. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Jared’s hand when he felt his friend’s gentle squeeze as a response before falling asleep. 

 

“Jared started running a slight fever during the night,” Wolcott explained. “His temperature wasn’t too high, 99F, but with the breaks to his ribs I didn’t want him running the risk of an infection. Had some labwork done and it all came back good. I decided to have some xrays taken of the ribs just to make sure they weren’t knocked around or moved, especially after the incident with his nightmare. While I had him down there, I decided to run another CAT scan just to double check on the area where he hit his head.”

 

“Do you have all the results back yet?” Gerry wanted to know. 

 

The doctor nodded. “Everything looks really good. I suspect that what happened is that once Jared woke up, any movement could have just aggravated the broken ribs. The elevated temperature was just his body’s way of telling him to take it easy.” He turned to Jensen. 

 

“Amanda said he went to the bathroom when he got back and you guys just helped him into bed?”

 

Jensen nodded, a tendril of fear starting to curl in his stomach. “Was that wrong? Could we have hurt him?”

 

“I doubt it son,” Wolcott assured him. “I’ll have Amanda check his temperature again, but I suspect what is going to happen is if he moves around too much, his ribs will protest the movement and will cause him to run a slight temperature.” He shrugged. “It’s just a normal reaction for the body to do what it can to protect and heal itself.”

 

“Will this cause a delay in him getting out of the hospital?” Megan asked the question that she knew everyone had to be thinking.”

 

Dr. Wolcott drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out while he considered the question. “Well, his temperature was already down to 98.6 when we released him from X-ray. If it’s elevated again when Amanda takes it, then I’ll be confident it was just from the exertion. If that’s all it is, we can still plan on releasing him sometime probably late tomorrow afternoon. I’ll just ask that whoever is going to be helping him those first few days takes his temperature on a regular basis. I wouldn’t worry about it though unless it goes over 100.

 

“I will take care of that,” Sherri replied confidently. 

 

Jensen chuckled. “That one is all yours Sherri. He won’t like it, but he’s less likely to fight it if you’re the one taking his temperature.”

 

“Doc, is there anything we should be doing at his house to help make him comfortable?” Steve asked. 

 

Dr. Wolcott thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. “Not really. He’s going to just have to take it slow and easy. Getting in and out of bed is going to be the toughest. If you can find a way to pile up some pillows or get one of those wedges that you put under the mattress to elevate the front end a bit, that might help him.”

 

“I think we can handle that,” Chris nodded confidently. “Like Jensen said, not the first time some of us have had bruised or busted ribs.”

 

***** 

 

Jared was getting impatient. His father and sister flew home the night before, his dad not able to be away from work any longer and Megan had to get back to school. As soon as visiting hours started at 9am, Mike Rosenbaum came up to visit along with Sherri and Jensen and graciously, and somewhat humorously, hammed it up with Sherri going on and on about how he was going to sweep her off her feet and whisk her away to an island retreat. 

 

“Dude! That’s my MOM you’re hitting on,” Jared exasperatedly fumed. 

 

Mike grinned and wrapped an arm around Sherri’s shoulder. “What can I say Sasquatch? My natural charm just woos any and all.”

 

Sherri insisted that she needed to get to the house and check to see what the food situation was like and then go grocery shopping. “Cause I just know you boys most likely have nothing in that fridge except takeout leftovers and beer.”

 

Jared blushed and Jensen grimaced and scuffed his shoe on the floor. “Just as I thought,” she knowingly smiled. 

 

Mike Rosenbaum chuckled. “Could be worse. Our fridge is loaded up with green stuff.”

 

Sherri looked horrified. “Don’t you ever clean out the refrigerator! It must stink with all that mold.”

 

Jared chuckled, but then grimaced and wrapped his arm around his ribs. Jensen and Mike laughed. 

 

“It’s not that Sherri,” Jensen chuckled. “Tom’s got a tendency to go through healthy kicks from time to time. When Mike says the fridge is filled with green stuff, he means stuff like lettuce and other green vegetables.”

 

“And what’s so wrong with that!” she demanded, but all three men could see the twinkle in her eye. 

 

“Nothing really,” Mike replied. “It’s just not very filling to eat like a rabbit all the time.”

 

Sherri smacked him. “Well, just for that, you have just volunteered to take me grocery shopping.”

 

Mike’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with a reply. Jared and Jensen snickered. 

 

“You’re in for a whole new experience Mike,” Jared grinned. “Grocery shopping with my mother.”

 

Mike sighed in resignation, but then grinned slyly at Sherri. “Madam, I’d be happy to be your escort.”

 

Sherri shushed him. “We’d better get going then. Are you sure you don’t want me to come back when your discharged sweetie?”

 

Jared shook his head. “No. Jensen is going to pick me up in his truck. It’ll be easier to get in and out of than my SUV.”

 

“If it’s not too late, Chris said he and Steve might be able to help too, depending on what time you’re let loose,” Jensen informed her. “They both have to fly back tonight though.”

 

Sherri sighed then specifically looked at Jensen. “I’m just not going to win any arguments with all these friends around, am I?” 

 

Jensen smiled softly at her. “Probably not. But it should make you feel better to know that so many people are here for Jared.”

 

Sherri smiled at that and kissed Jared on the forehead. “It does, it makes me proud to see that you haven’t let the success go to your head.” She brushed his bangs back off his forehead.

 

“Mama!” Jared huffed in exasperation. “You’re forgetting something important here. I’m the youngest out of all these old farts. It’s like I have 5 older brothers that won’t let me get a big head.”

 

“Damned straight,” Mike snorted, then blushed. “Sorry ma’am.”

 

“Well, we best get going then. I’ll see you at home.” She kissed Jared on the forehead again, then she and Mike left. 

 

“Finally!” Jared sighed and laid back against the pillows. He winced slightly as he felt the pull in his ribs.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asked, noticing the wince. 

 

“Yeah. Just a twinge,” Jared assured him. “It’s actually not hurting as much as it was before.”

 

“Doc said he taped your ribs a bit tighter this time and he was going to rewrap them just before you leave,” Jensen explained. “I’m going to ask him if I can watch and see how tight he’s making them. If it makes it easier on you to move around, then we should keep them tight.”

 

Jared nodded. “Sounds good.” He paused and looked questioningly at Jensen.

 

“What?” Jensen cocked his head at Jared. “Did you need something?”

 

“No. I’m fine. I was just wondering something?” 

 

Jensen cocked a questioning eyebrow at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. “All ya gotta do is ask.”

 

Jared looked down and picked at his blanket for a moment. “I. . .uhm. . .I haven’t heard back from anyone on the set about the accident. I was sorta wondering if maybe Eric might have said something to you about where they’re at in the investigation.”

 

Jared frowned at the dark look that crossed Jensen’s eyes before they just turned angry. 

 

“Oh yeah. He stopped by my apartment last night and told me. Chris and Steve were there,” Jensen replied. 

 

“So, did they find out what happened?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

Jensen turned and walked towards the end of the bed. He turned back, placing both hands on the edges of the bed and looked at his friend. He nodded. 

 

“Do you remember when we were shooting the second shot with just me and the extra’s moving?”

 

Jared nodded. “Vaguely. I mean I knew Kim would want to do a couple of different shots to get all angles. I know the first shot was just me being pulled back to the wall.”

 

“That shot went great. When we did the second shot, one of the extras got a bit over enthused on his part and knocked into you and you both fell down,” Jensen recounted the scene. “Do you remember that?”

 

Jared nodded again, the smirked. “Yeah. I think that extra was so afraid I’d pull a diva on him or something. He was so upset.”

 

Jensen’s face grew dark. “Yeah, well that idiot was the cause of your accident.”

 

“How so?” Jared frowned. “He just knocked me down. I don’t think he knocked me down hard enough to do all this damage.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “When he knocked you down one of the pulley cables took in too much slack. When you guys got back on your marks, the cable looped on the floor around your feet instead of laying straight back and slightly taut. When Kim yelled action, the pulleys started. They took up the slack, but it went around one of your ankles and pulled you off your feet.”

 

“And I ended up off center. . .” Jared nodded knowingly. 

 

“Exactly.” Jensen shuddered as he again remembered the scene after that moment. “It was awful. I watched your head slam into the half wall and then you hitting the post. I couldn’t move. . .couldn’t get out of my harness fast enough to do anything.”

 

“Hey,” Jared called softly. “It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, that’s all.”

 

Jensen looked on in disbelief. “How can you say that Jared! If it hadn’t been for that idiot extra, you wouldn’t be lying in this bed right now.”

 

Jared only shrugged. “I’m not blaming anyone Jen. Certainly not an extra who was just too enthusiastic. We’ve all made mistakes early on in our careers. I don’t want him fired because of it. And I certainly don’t expect you to take the blame for all this.” He smiled at his friend. “You can’t play Dean all the time, dude.”

 

Jensen snorted. “I am if I’m going to continue to be your friend. You need a 24/7 big brother!”

 

“Hey!” Jared exclaimed indigently. “I’m not helpless you know.”

 

Jensen was about to respond when a nurse came in to check on Jared. He caught Jared’s eye. 

 

“Listen, your mom has a few errands she wants me to run before I come back to get you, so I’m gonna take off. Call my cell as soon as the doctor tells you when you can be released.”

 

Jared nodded as the nurse spoke up. “Dr. Wolcott had an emergency this morning and is planning on doing his rounds during lunchtime.” Jared looked up at the clock and saw it was just going on 11am. 

 

“Okay. Guess all I can do is wait.”

 

Jensen patted his shoulder. “Try not to scare the nurses before then dude. I’m sure they want to get rid of you just as badly.”

 

He chuckled as he waved goodbye and left.

 

***** 

 

It was now just after 3pm and Jared had finally been released by Dr. Wolcott with a long list of instructions and some mild painkillers. He was now waiting for Jensen to arrive, having called him on his cell phone as soon as the doctor left. 

 

Jared had managed to put on his jeans and his shirt, but couldn’t bend down to get on his socks and shoes. He was holding a sock in his hand contemplating other ways he could try and move to accomplish this task when Jensen finally showed up. 

 

“Ready to get outta here?” he asked as he breezed into the room, stopping short and looked on amused as Jared sat on his bed holding a sock.

 

“Guess not,” Jensen chuckled. “Do you need some help?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared blushed in embarrassment. “I can’t bend over far enough to put my shoes and socks on.”

 

“Not a problem,” Jensen grabbed the sock, pulled a chair over and sat down. He pulled Jared’s foot towards him, stopping at the gasp from Jared. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jared huffed through the pain. “Just take it slow.”

 

Moving slower, Jensen pulled the sock on and tweaked Jared’s toes before he put the shoe on and tied the laces. 

 

“Ready for the next one?” he asked as he slowly lowered the one foot. Jared nodded and leaned back a bit and offered up his other barefoot. Repeating the moves, Jensen quickly dressed Jared’s foot. 

 

“Okay. All ready to go?” Jensen stood up just as a nurse walked into the room with a wheelchair. 

 

“Yep. Get me outta here!” Jared urged as he lowered himself into the wheelchair. 

 

Seeing the nurse struggle a bit to move the chair, Jensen moved next to her. “I’ll push him for you.” She nodded gratefully and lead the way to the patient pickup area. 

 

Jensen’s truck was parked right by the curb with Steve leaning up against the passenger side. Chris was sitting inside behind the wheel in case they had to move the vehicle before Jared got out. 

 

“Hey Steve!” Jared called out in greeting. He waved to Chris. 

 

“It’s good to see you out and about kiddo,” Steve returned the greeting. He leaned over and took the bag off Jared’s lap and tossed it onto the seat. Chris climbed out and walked around the truck. 

 

“You ready to head on home?” Chris lightly punched Jared’s shoulder.

 

“You bet I am!” Jared nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay then,” Jensen locked the brakes on the wheelchair. “Let’s get Sasquatch here into the truck then."

 

Jared gripped the arms of the wheelchair as Chris moved the foot rests out of his way. With Jensen standing behind him and Chris and Steve on either side, Jared pushed himself up, grabbing Chris’ arm that was held out in front of him as he swayed forward.

 

“Maybe we should just toss him in the bed of the truck,” Steve quipped. 

 

“Ha Ha,” Jared mock laughed. 

 

Jensen chuckled and shot Steve an amused look. “You ready to try and climb aboard?”

 

“I’ll never get home if I don’t,” Jared replied confidently. He shuffled over to the truck, turned and sat down on the seat. Gripping the hand grip above the window with one hand and putting his other hand on the dashboard, he lift himself up and slowly brought his legs into the truck. Jensen, Steve and Chris stood by ready to help if he needed it. 

 

Jared huffed out a breath when he finally got settled in the seat. He looked over at his friends who were looking on in concern. He smiled gamely. “Not too bad.”

 

“Riiigghht,” Jensen drawled. He shut the door and turned to his friends. “You guys coming back to the house?”

 

Steve shook his head. “Can’t. We have to head to the airport to catch a flight.”

 

“Sorry you can’t stay,” Jared said from the truck.

 

“We’ll come back before you guys head out to Texas,” Chris assured him. “Gotta make sure you haven’t worn Jensen down to a frazzle.”

 

“Won’t happen dude,” Jensen shot back. He went over and gave Chris a hug. “Thanks for coming out, man.”

 

Chris patted him on the back and stepped out of the hug. “You couldn’t keep us away.”

 

Jensen then hugged Steve. “I don’t think I could have made it without you both here.”

 

“Don’t try and do it all yourself Jens,” Steve hugged him tight. “You got lots of people who want to help you and Jared. Just pick up the phone if it gets to be too much.”

 

“I will,” assured Jensen. “Call me when you guys get home alright?

 

“We will,” Steve nodded. He waved to Jared and he and Chris climbed into their rental car and drove off. 

 

Jensen sighed and then climbed into his own truck. “Let’s get outta here,” he said to Jared. 

 

Jared only nodded eagerly.

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Jensen steered his truck out of the hospital parking and headed towards Jared’s home. He kept stealing glances at Jared whenever he could to make sure his friend wasn’t suffering any. 

 

“I’m okay Jensen,” Jared muttered. “I’m not going to disappear if you take your eyes off me for the drive home.”

 

“I know Jay,” Jensen replied softly. “Just making sure I’m not jarring you too much.”

 

Jared was about to reply when Jensen’s cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. “Your mom,” he handed the phone to Jared. 

 

“Hey mom,” Jared greeted her when he answered the phone. 

 

“Jared? Why are you answering Jensen’s cell phone?”

 

“Because he’s driving right now and should be paying attention to his driving,” Jared answered dryly. 

 

“You’re coming home?”

 

“Yes Mama. I’ve been discharged and am coming home.” He paused to get his bearings on where they were. “We should be home in about 10 minutes.”

 

“Oh good! I’ll get your bed ready for you.”

 

“No, mama, please,” Jared begged. “I’ve been stuck in bed long enough. I just want to sit on the couch and watch some tv or play some video games.”

 

“Nonsense. You have a tv in your room. You’re going straight to bed when you get here.”

 

“Mom!” Jared sighed. 

 

“No arguments Jared. I have to go and get the bed ready. Tell Jensen that Mike is here and will help you in if you need it.”

 

Jared sighed again as he heard the click of the phone on the other end. “Damn,” he muttered. 

 

“Mom shuffling you off to bed?” Jensen smirked knowingly.

 

“Jen please! Help me convince her that I can sit up for a while,” Jared begged. “I’m tired of laying down all the time.”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to argue that his mother was probably right, but he turned and saw the look on Jared’s face, and the full on puppy dog look that his friend was directing at him. He groaned. “Why don’t we just wait and see how you handle getting into the house, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Jared huffed. “But at least promise me you won’t steer me towards the stairs right away? She said Mike is there to help out so I won’t have to over exert myself too much.”

 

“No promises,” Jensen firmly stated. “If you can get in without too much discomfort, I’ll get you sitting on the sofa so you can relax.”

 

“Guess that’s all I can hope for,” Jared gave in with resignation.

 

Jensen rolled to a slow stop for a red light. He gave Jared his full attention for this brief moment. “Jared please,” he begged softly. “Don’t fight your mom or me too much on this. You could have been hurt much worse than this and your mom and I are just grateful that you’re coming home in relatively good shape.”

 

Jared could see the concern and the stress of the past few days clearly reflected in his best friends features. He knew how serious his condition was originally considered as the doctor had told him during one of his examinations when no one was around. He knew it really was just a fluke that he didn’t end up with a skull fracture or a punctured lung. He was just plain lucky all around. 

 

“Alright Jensen, I promise. I’ll try hard to not whine and carry on too much,” Jared promised. 

 

A honk from the car behind them jolted the both of them to the fact that the light had changed to green. Jensen smiled and turned his attention back to getting Jared home safely.

 

***** 

 

Mike Rosenbaum stood on the front porch keeping an eye on the street for any sign of Jensen’s truck. Sherri was inside getting Sadie and Harley ushered out into the back yard so there was no chance of them hurting Jared when he came in. He jumped excitedly when he finally spotted Jensen’s truck turning onto the street. 

 

He turned around, opened the front door and yelled inside. “They’re here!” The sounds of Sherri coming quickly to the door could be heard. They walked out the door and down the steps just as Jensen pulled into the driveway.

 

Sherri ran around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “Welcome home sweetie!” she exclaimed happily. 

 

Jared gave her a big smile. “Thanks mama. It’s good to be home.”

 

“Hey dude!” Mike greeted enthusiastically. “It’s about time you got off your lazy ass and came home. Your mom has been ordering me all over the place.”

 

Sherri slapped his arm while Jared chuckled. “Sorry man. I feel no sympathy for you. I grew up with it, remember?” Sherri shushed him. 

 

“So, you ready to get outta the truck and into the house Jayman?” Mike asked. 

 

Jared nodded somewhat hesitantly. “Yeah. I guess so.”

 

Mike pat his shoulder. “Don’t sweat it Jay. Between Jensen and myself, we’ll make it as painless as possible.”

 

“You ready to give it a go?” Jensen asked over his shoulder to Mike.

 

“Yea. . .ah. . ah, “Jared stuttered when he turned his head to answer and realized he was almost nose to nose with Jensen. The two gazed into the other’s eyes for a moment, until Jared blushed and turned away. 

 

Jensen cleared his throat and looked over to Mike, the latter who was grinning madly. “Okay, let’s get Sasquatch here outta the truck,” he told them.

 

Having been thinking about the best way to do this on the drive home, Jared just reversed the process he used to get into the truck. Thankfully, Jensen’s truck had leather seats, not cloth, so it made sliding around a lot easier. As he slid out of the truck, Mike was right there to steady him as his feet hit the ground and Jared swayed a bit. 

 

“Whoa there tiger!” Mike gripped Jared’s shoulders and held tight. “Get your sea legs first.”

 

Jared was gripping Mike’s forearms as he steadied himself. “Wow! I don’t remember that step being so big!” he grimaced.

 

“You okay?” Jensen’s soft voice came from right next to him.

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. Just jarred my ribs a bit when I landed.”

 

Jensen sighed and nodded. “Let’s get you inside. Do they hurt?”

 

Jared shook his head. “Not as bad as I thought they would,” he replied honestly. “I think maybe I was expecting it to hurt a lot more than it really did.”

 

With Mike on one side, and Jensen on the other, Sherri grabbed Jared’s bag from the truck and she followed them into the house. 

 

Jared paused for a moment and glanced quickly around. He sighed in relief. “Home at last.”

 

He started to walk towards the sofa when Mike stopped him and pointed to a reclining chair. “It might be a lot easier for you to get out of the chair for a bit,” he suggested. 

 

Jared frowned at the chair. “I don’t have a reclining chair. Where did that come from?”

 

Mike grinned. “It’s from the studio. Kim Manners called yesterday and said something about the props team for your show “appropriated” the chair for you. It’s one of those lift chairs so you won’t have to strain when you try and get up.”

 

“Awesome,” Jared exclaims.

 

“It’s pretty comfortable too. I sat it in for quite a bit,” Mike hinted.

 

“He’d be much more comfortable up in bed,” Sherri commented from where she stood near the stairs leading up to Jared’s bedroom. 

 

Jared caught Jensen’s eye. ‘You promised’ was the message Jensen could read. He winked at Jared and nodded slightly.

 

“Sherri, I think it would be alright for Jared to sit up for a bit, at least until after dinner.”

 

“And I think he needs to get his butt up to bed and can have his dinner brought up to him,” Sherri once again adamantly stated.

 

“Mama,” Jared huffed. “I’m tired of laying down. I just want to sit up for a bit. My ribs aren’t bothering me and with this chair, I won’t have to strain myself getting up or down.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Sherri gave in. “I don’t want to hear one word of complaint out of you when those ribs start hurting.” She turned and headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll get supper started, Mike is Tom joining us for dinner?”

 

“Uh. . I. . .I’m not sure,” Mike flustered. “I didn’t know we were invited.”

 

“Nonsense. I’m making lasagna. All you boys are too skinny and if I’m going to get my way about one thing around here, it’s that y’all eat some decent meals while I’m here.”

 

Jared chuckled at Mike’s lost look. Jensen sat down on the sofa and grinned. “It’s easier to just give in when a Texas mother starts talking about food,” Jensen laughed. 

 

Mike threw his arms up and sat down on the other end of the sofa. “Fine.”

 

“Since you’ll be here, I’m going to run home to my apartment and throw some things into a bag.”

 

“You going somewhere?” Jared frowned.

 

Jensen looked surprised at him. “No. I was planning on just staying with you until we left for Texas so I could help you out.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jared replied softly, looking down at the floor. “You’ve been with me pretty much round the clock at the hospital. Probably sick of me by now.”

 

Jensen glanced quickly at Mike who only shrugged and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. 

 

“Why would you say something like that Jared?” Jensen squat down in front of his friend, balancing himself by placing his hands on Jared’s knees. Jared shrugged. “Hey, come on buddy. I’m not sick of you now, or ever will be.” He leaned back on his heels. “Where is all this coming from Jay?”

 

Jared shrugged again and sighed. “I don’t know.” He briefly looked towards the kitchen and saw no one was coming. “I think it’s just my mom being here and Sandy acting like she doesn’t care. I just wish. . .” he trailed off.

 

“Wish what?” Jensen prodded gently. 

 

“I just wish everyone would go home and just leave me alone and let me recuperate,” Jared pouted. 

 

Jensen nodded knowingly and stood up. “Okay. If that’s what you want. I’ll talk to your mom later on and after we get her on her way, I’ll head home too.”

 

Jared’s head shot up in shock. “Whaa? No, I didn’t. . . I didn’t mean that you had to go Jen. I want you to stay and honestly, I don’t really care if Mike or Tom stop by.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I really hate to say this because I love my mom and all, but I really don’t feel like fighting with her over every single thing.”

 

Jensen rubbed a hand across Jared’s broad back. “I’ll see what I can do, okay?”

 

“Thanks,” Jared smiled gratefully. He wanted to say something more but the ringing of the doorbell interrupted those thoughts.”

 

“Hey Tom!” Jensen greeted as he opened the door to his friend. 

 

“Hey Jensen, Jared make it home okay?” Jensen waved in the direction of the living room and followed Tom in. 

 

“Hey Jay,” Tom greeted warmly. “You’re looking better there. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m good Tom,” Jared told him. “Very happy to be home at last.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Tom chuckled. He joined Jensen as they sat down on the sofa.

 

“So when are you flying back to Texas?” Tom wanted to know. 

 

“I’m not,” Jared shook his head. “The doc said I shouldn’t try flying for a while. Jensen and I are sticking with the plan to drive home the week of Thanksgiving.”

 

Sherri and Mike walked in and joined them. Sherri had a carafe of ice tea and Mike was carrying glasses. After pouring a glass for everyone, she sat down on a chair. “I just hope when I do finally get you home, you stay there long enough to make sure you heal completely.”

 

Jared shrugged. “Not like I have to be back on set right away, mama.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Eric told me the other day that they were expecting the writer’s strike to go on at least through the end of the year.”

 

“That pretty much jives with what I’ve been hearing too,” Tom added. 

 

“Well, from what little we’ve picked up and what we understand,” Sherri commented. “This strike has pretty much shut down Hollywood. Isn’t that going to cost the industry a lot of money?”

 

“In the millions,” Tom responded. “That doesn’t include any advertisers that may back out of deals they had for commercial air time during programs.”

 

The group chatted on about the strike and their speculations on what the outcome would be. Sherri got up occasionally to check on dinner. Mike followed her in at one point to get some more ice for everyone’s drinks. 

 

Mike walked out a moment later, walking rather stiffly. Jared frowned at him. “Something wrong Mike?”

 

Mike sniffed rather snootily. “At the request of Mrs. Padalecki, please retire to the dining room to enjoy the repast that is ready for your dining pleasure.”

 

Jared, Jensen and Tom shared an amused look. “Wanna run that by us again Mikey?” Jensen chuckled. 

 

“Michael Rosenbaum! Tell those boys to get their butts into some chairs right away. Dinner is getting cold.” Sherri’s voice drifted in from the dining room. Mike only cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

 

“Come on guys. I’m starving and dinner smells great,” he begged.

 

Tom moved to show Jared how to work the lift chair, and in a matter of moments, everyone was heading into the dining room. 

 

***** 

 

It was a couple of days after Jared had come home from the hospital and Jensen could tell he was on his last ounce of patience with his mom. It took an awful lot for Jared to lose his temper. In fact, Jensen could only remember him doing so once since he met him, and that was over someone from the paparazzi knocking down a fan girl. 

 

It wasn’t just Sherri that was trying Jared’s patience. It was the fact that Sandy had called once he got home from the hospital to say she couldn’t fly out to see him because her photo shoot had gone so well, another one was scheduled and she was going to stay in New York longer. She promised him though, that she would be at his parent’s house for Thanksgiving and would see him then. 

 

Jared didn’t say anything, especially with his mom around, but Jensen knew her seeming lack of concern over his injuries really hurt his feelings. 

 

Deciding he needed to do something about the situation before it escalated, Jensen withdrew into the guest bedroom he usually crashed in whenever he spent the night at Jared’s. Sherri was puttering around the house cleaning and Jared was taking a nap up in his bedroom. Jensen emerged about two hours later, just a few minutes before Jared stumbled sleepily into the living room. 

 

“Have a good nap,” Jensen smiled as Jared knuckled the sleep from his eyes. 

 

Jared nodded and sat down carefully in the reclining chair. “Yeah. I finally found a way to lie down without it hurting my ribs.”

 

“The ole body pillow tucked under your side trick,” Jensen nodded knowingly. 

 

Jared smiled back. “That, and you wrapping my ribs just before really helped.”

 

“I didn’t wrap them too tight, did I?” Jensen’s brow creased in worry.

 

Jared shook his head. “No. You wrapped them up just like the doctor showed you.” He ran his hand across his ribs. “They feel pretty good.”

 

“Good,” Jensen nodded in satisfaction. 

 

The phone rang at that moment and Jared paused to listen as his mom answered the phone. Jensen cocked his head to the side and waited when he overheard Sherri saying hello to her husband. He almost held his breath as he waited for the conversation to finish. Jared busied himself with seeing what was on television.

 

A few minutes laughter, a distraught Sherri walked into the living room. “What’s wrong mama?” Jared frowned at her expression.

 

“That was your father sweetie. His hip has been bothering him again and he’s having a hard time getting around.” Sherri worried her bottom lip.

 

“Damn,” Jared muttered under his breath. “Mama, you need to go home. You know how bad it gets when that happens.”

 

“I know,” Sherri sighed. “I called Megan to see if she could get home and help, but she can’t.”

 

“Mom!” Jared huffed exasperated. “Megan’s back at school. You can’t expect her to quit her studies. I’m fine. There’s no reason why you can’t go home and help dad.”

 

“But if I go home, who will take care of you?” Sherri argued.

 

“Mom, in case you haven’t noticed, Jensen has been here the whole time taking care of me,” Jared reminded her. Jared could see her waiver for a moment. “Come on mom. You know you’re going to be really upset if something bad happens to dad and you weren’t home. You’re the only one that can get him to listen and relax.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Sherri agreed. “Your father is too damned stubborn for his own good and he’s probably not taken care of himself.” She sat down next to Jared who was finally able to sit on the sofa and get up without too much discomfort. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with me gone?”

 

Jared gripped her hand in his. “Mama, I’ll be fine. Jensen’s been helping me with most of the personal stuff. You’ve been keeping the house. I think we can manage to get along with out you.”

 

“Not to mention that it will only be about two more weeks and then he’ll be back in your care, Sherri,” Jensen reminded her. “You can mother him all you want then.”

 

Jared shot Jensen a dirty look while Sherri nodded. “I’m not happy about it, but Gerry needs me more right now.”

 

“Don’t worry so much, mama,” Jared chastised her. “We’re done filming and the most strenuous activity I’m going to be doing the next few weeks is probably getting up from bed to go to the bathroom.”

 

“I won’t let him do any more than that, Sherri. I promise,” Jensen assured her. 

 

Sherri finally, if not hesitantly, gave in. “You’re both right. Okay. I’ll get a flight home tomorrow.”

 

Jared sighed in relief. “Thanks Mama. You’ll see, I’ll be just fine.”

 

*** 

 

Jared stood on his front porch and hugged his mom as tight as he could. “Don’t cry mama. I’ll be home in two weeks.”

 

Sherri sniffled and stepped out of her son’s hug. “I know you will. You just take it easy and do what Jensen tells you.” She looked towards the curb at Jensen who was putting her bag into the back of the waiting cab. “He’s a good friend to you Jared. He was really worried and never left the hospital.”

 

Jared smiled softly. “I know mama. Believe me, I know.” He sighed. “Are you sure you don’t want us to drive you to the airport?”

 

“I’m sure sweetie,” Sherri assured her son. “It would be too much for you to drive all the way out there and then back. I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl and can take care of myself.”

 

Jensen joined them at that moment. “You’re all set Sherri.”

 

Sherri turned and gave Jensen a hug. “You take good care of my baby, Jensen Ross.”

 

“I will,” he promised. “I’ll deliver him safely to you in two weeks.”

 

Sherri smiled and cupped his cheek. “I know you will. Goodbye Jensen.”

 

Jared walked his mom to the cab and gave her one last hug. After getting her settled in the cab, he walked back up to stand on the porch with Jensen until the cab turned out of sight.

 

“I hate to say this because I know I’ll miss her,” Jared began. “But I’m kinda glad she’s going home.”

 

Jensen only snorted. 

 

“I hope my dad isn’t too bad off,” Jared worried. “Maybe I should call him, let him know Mama’s on her way.”

 

“You dad’s fine, dude,” Jensen told him offhandedly as they walked back into the house. 

 

“How do you know?” Jared countered, slightly angry that Jensen would make such a casual remark.

 

“Because he told me that was the best excuse he could use that would guarantee that Sherri would want to get home right away,” Jensen smirked. 

 

Jared raised an eyebrow in shock. “Excuse me?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “The other day when you were taking a nap and your mom was cleaning the house, your dad called. He wanted to know how you were surviving Sherri’s smothering. I told him you were about to blow. He said he would take care of it and get Sherri to come home.”

 

Jared sputtered. “You and my father conspired against my mom to get her to go home! Are you nuts!”

 

“What?” Jensen was puzzled. “You’ve been saying you wished she would go home. Have you changed your mind?”

 

Jared shook his head and then started to giggle. Jensen looked on in puzzled amusement. “Wanna let me in on the joke there Jay?”

 

“When my mom realizes what my dad did,” Jared paused. “You just better hope she doesn’t find out you were in on it my friend. My mom’s got a really nasty way of paying things back.”

 

Jensen only shrugged. “Then I’ll just have to hope that you dad is a better actor than you are.” 

 

“Hey!” Jared exclaimed in mock indignation. Jensen only smiled and walked towards the guest bedroom. 

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: HA! Finally figured out how to post a picture to this place.  


* * *

Chapter 10

 

The two weeks between Jared’s return from the hospital, and the day the boys had to leave to start the drive to Texas, went by at a comfortable pace. Jared’s ribs continued to heal and he was becoming more mobile, so much so that Jensen had to repeatedly remind him to take it easy. 

 

Such was the case the evening before they were going to start their trek to Texas, when Jensen walked into Jared’s bedroom and found him trying to flip his mattress over.

 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jensen exclaimed.

 

Jared dropped the mattress and looked to Jensen. “I’m just flipping my mattress around. It hasn’t been done in a while.”

 

“You couldn’t have called me and asked me to do it, Jared,” Jensen yelled, exasperated. “Are you trying to hurt yourself all over again?”

 

“I’m fine Jensen,” Jared returned. “My ribs haven’t bothered me at all and they are fine now.”

 

Jensen angrily finished flipping the mattress and bumped it back into place. “That’s because you haven’t been doing anything strenuous for the past few days. Of course they aren’t going to hurt, but still. . .”

 

“What?” Jared asked perplexed. “Jensen, I know how to move without putting too much stress on my ribs. I was doing just fine. Sooner or later I’m going to have to start seeing how much I can do on my own ya know.”

 

Jensen whipped around and gaped at Jared. “So are you saying you don’t appreciate my help now? I literally put my life on hold to help you and this is the thanks I get!”

 

Jared sat down on his bed, shocked, very puzzled and more than a little hurt that Jensen could think that. “Where is all this coming from Jensen,” he couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice. “You were fine a few hours ago. Did I do something other than this to upset you?”

 

Jensen sat down on the other side of the bed and dropped his head into his hands. Jared frowned, but then got up and moved around the bed to sit next to Jensen. He casually bumped shoulders with his friend. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jensen drew in a deep breath and sighed as he released it. “I’m sorry Jared. I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that. You’re right, you need to start trying to see how much you can do by yourself.” He shot a wry grin at his friend. “I just think flipping your mattress is a bit extreme for testing those boundaries.”

 

Jared returned the grin and shrugged. “So, I’m an impatient idiot. I hate being laid up for so long and having to rely on everyone to help me.”

 

Jensen snorted but then still looked a bit upset. Jared reached over and tapped his forearm. “So you wanna tell me the truth behind what set you off?”

 

This time, Jensen stood up and paced in front of the window in Jared’s bedroom. “I was talking to Danni. She’s mad at me because I won’t be going down to L.A. to visit her before we head down to Texas.”

 

Jared frowned. “But she knew all along that we planned on driving to Texas for the holidays.”

 

“Yeah, but we were supposed to be leaving from L.A., not Vancouver,” Jensen reminded him. “She’s mad because I haven’t flown down to see her and now she won’t see me until Christmas.”

 

“Oh,” was all Jared could say. “So she’s really more upset because you’re here with me rather than being down in L.A. with her. Won’t you see her at Thanksgiving?”

 

Jensen shook his head and sat down again. “No. Her mom made it pretty clear that she was to be home for Thanksgiving. Something about some family coming that they hadn’t seen in a long time.”

 

Jared shrugged. “Can’t you just go to Louisiana and be with her?”

 

“I could, if my mom didn’t insist that the family be at home in Richardson for Thanksgiving this year and she isn’t taking no for an answer,” Jensen told him.

 

“Ahh,” Jared saw the problem. “And when Mama Ackles says be there. . .”

 

“Exactly,” Jensen agreed. He then shrugged. “It’s the same problem we have every year. Danni wants me to be with her family for the holidays, but won’t consider that I want to be with mine.”

 

“That’s not really fair,” Jared argued. 

 

“To be honest Jay, I’m finding myself wondering sometimes if staying with her is worth the trouble,” Jensen admitted. 

 

Jared looked shocked. “Jensen, how can you say that? I thought you were thinking of spending the rest of your life with her?”

 

Jensen frowned for a moment. Not so much at Jared’s words, but at the hint of jealousy he could hear in the tone of Jared’s voice. Not everyone would pick it up, but after spending virtually 24 hours a day, 7 days a week for the past three years in the company of Jared, Jensen knew him pretty well. He shrugged. “I don’t know what I want to do beyond making it through the holidays and hopefully getting back to work soon.”

 

“Have you heard anything more about the strike?” Jared wondered. He hadn’t gotten much news about what was going on in Hollywood, other than what he saw on E!.

 

“Talked with Eric the other day while you were sleeping. He said both sides were still arguing and no one was coming up with a solution.” Jensen huffed. 

 

“Damn,” Jared swore under his breath. “So we’re losing what, about an episode every week and a half their on strike?”

 

“Something like that,” Jensen agreed. “Eric said even though they aren’t supposed to be, Sera and the other writers keep redrafting scripts to see how much they can get out with whatever is left of the season once the strike is over.”

 

Jared shook his head. “I’ll bet the bean counters are going nuts over how much money they are losing a day over this strike,”

 

Jensen nodded. “Eric mentioned that. He figures that once they realize exactly how much money is lost if there is no filming done before the end of the year, both sides will be quick to finish the strike.”

 

“Well, guess there isn’t much we can do but enjoy this vacation,” Jared reasoned. He grinned suddenly. “Although we could pretend to be Sam and Dean on our drive home, ya know? Truly live like they would, stay in crappy hotels and eat greasy diner food.”

 

Jensen looked at his friend in disbelief. “Are you crazy? You want to stay in a flea bag hotel, fine. I’ll make sure we stop somewhere that has one right next door to a Hilton.”

 

“Awww, come on Jen!” Jared whined. “Just for once can you be adventurous and live a little?”

 

“Waking up with bed bugs crawling all over me and worrying about any cockroaches that might get into my luggage is not my idea of fun, SAM,” Jensen shot back. “My mom would pitch a fit if I walked into the house dragging in some unwanted guests.”

 

Jared sighed in resignation. “Alright Jensen. You win. We’ll stay at the four star hotels just for you. Can’t upset your delicate constitution now, can we?”

 

Jensen chuckled and punched Jared lightly on the arm. “Ass.” He stood up and walked towards the door. “Make sure you’re packed up and ready to shove off first thing in the morning, alright?”

 

“Just gotta pack up the dog’s dishes after they eat in the morning,” Jared assured him. He pointed towards his packed bag sitting by the door. “I’m all ready to go.”

 

“Good. I’m gonna go take care of a few things and turn in,” Jensen told him. He turned to leave and was almost out the door when Jared’s voice called him back. 

 

“Jen?” came the soft calling of his name.

 

“Yeah?” Jensen looked expectantly at his friend. 

 

Jared blushed and looked down. “I just wanted to say. . .what I mean is. . .”.

 

“What is it Jay?” Jensen cocked his head at Jared. 

 

“Well, I know it hasn’t exactly been a vacation for you, being here to constantly help me out and all.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen interrupted. “I’ve told you countless times, it’s no big deal. I’m glad I could help you out.”

 

Jared nodded. “I know, and I really appreciate it. I just meant to say that it’s been kinda nice having you here, having someone to talk to and play video games with.”

 

“Yeah, it has been nice,” Jensen agreed with a soft smile. “I’m sure you’ll be happy to get your house back to yourself and the dogs though. Night Jay.”

 

He turned so he didn’t catch the frown that crossed Jared’s features. “Night Jen,” Jared called out. He sat down on his bed, moving to pet Sadie who had come in and sat down in front of him. “I’ll bet you’d rather he didn’t leave at all, huh girl?” Sadie only whined and put her head down on Jared’s leg. 

 

Jared patted her forehead. “Yeah, me too girl.”

 

***** 

 

Jensen yawned and rotated his shoulders around to try and relieve the stiffness. He had insisted on being the one to drive and was only slightly regretting his decision at this time. Peripherally, he could see Jared squirming around a bit in his seat and knew it wasn’t because his friend needed a bathroom break. 

 

“Jared?” Jensen glanced over to him. “We’re coming up on Boise. Whadda say we stop for the night and get us a room?”

 

Jared nodded gratefully. “Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” He turned to look at the back of the SUV and saw his two dogs looking at him mournfully. “I think Harley and Sadie would love to get out of this car for a while.”

 

Jensen glared at Jared. “I was actually thinking more about my butt and your ribs than the dogs, jerk. We’ve been on the road since 6am and been driving for 10 hours. I’m tired of sitting.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Jared agreed. He twist slightly in his seat and winced at the twinge in his side.

 

“Another reason why we should stop,” Jensen hinted. “Don’t try and convince me that your ribs aren’t bothering you. You’ve been wiggling around in your seat for the past two hours.”

 

Jared sighed. “I know. I didn’t think they would bother me so much,” he rubbed his side. “I mean, we’ve been getting out every few hours to stretch and let the dogs out to run. I thought that would be enough to keep them from hurting.”

 

Jensen nodded as he started looking at the signs along the side of the road, grinning when the exit he was looking for came up. “It’s probably a combination of not being able to move around much and the movement of the car.” He looked over sympathetically at his friend. “It’s gonna take time Jare.” Jared only nodded. 

 

Jensen spotted the sign for the place he wanted to stay at. He saw Jared looking over at a run down hotel, a sly grin on his face. “Forget it, Sam,” Jensen commented in his best Dean voice. 

 

“Aww, come on, Jensen!” Jared whined. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Left it back on the CW lot for hiatus.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Jared pouted as he sat back in his seat.

 

“Maybe, but I serious doubt that the. . .” Jensen squinted to see the name of the hotel. “Wayfarer Inn is going to have beds comfortable enough to ease your pain. You’d regret it even more tomorrow if you didn’t get to sleep in a decent bed.

 

Jared opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when he finally looked at where Jensen was driving to. He turned to Jensen with a surprised look. “You rob a bank or something?”

 

Jensen smiled. “No. Just happen to have it in with the owners.”

 

Climbing out of the car, Jared followed Jensen into the sprawling log house of the Middle Fork Lodge (http://middleforklodge.com/ ). Jensen held the door for Jared to walk through first, chuckling at the dazed expression on his face. 

 

“Well as I live and breathe,” a deep voice boomed across the room. “If it isn’t little Jenny Ackles,”

 

Jensen stopped in his tracks and winced at the voice. Jared turned to the person who had called out and shot Jensen an amused grin. “Someone you know?”

 

Jensen glared at him, but then turned to smile at the man striding quickly towards them. “Hey, Mr. McInerney!” he called out in greeting. 

 

Mr. McInerney huffed, but pulled Jensen into a hug. “What did I tell you about that Mr. stuff, eh?”

 

Jensen stepped out of the embrace and shrugged. “Sorry. I don’t think my parents were really big on us kids calling you by your first name.”

 

“Yeah, well you’re an adult now and I still want you to call me Matt. If Alan or Donna has a problem with it, I’ll give’em hell the next time they want to stay here.”

 

Jensen threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. You win, Matt.”

 

“So, you gonna introduce me to this tree ya got standing next to you, or do I just chop ‘em down myself,” Matt turned to Jared. 

 

Jensen blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry. Jared, this is Matt McInerney a very old friend of my parents. Matt, this is Jared Padalecki. He stars with me on the show and is a very good friend.”

 

Matt shook hands with Jared. “Pleasure to meet you kiddo. Any friend of the Ackles are welcome here.” Matt moved towards a counter off to the side. “So, got ya all set up in one of the River cabins. Don’t worry, we took out the twin beds and put in a queen size bed in that room instead.”

 

Jared tugged lightly on Jensen’s sleeve. “Jensen?” he whispered. 

 

“What’s up?” Jensen asked. 

 

“What about the dogs?,” Jared stated. 

 

“Don’t you worry none about those pets,” Matt spoke up. He had overheard Jared’s question. “We don’t normally allow guests to bring pets with them, but Jensen here isn’t exactly a guest.” He handed Jensen a key. “We put you guys up in the last cabin so you can walk your dogs along the river. Don’t you worry Jared,” Matt assured him. “Jensen told me you had a couple of good dogs and we don’t have to worry about them barking all night.”

 

“No sir, you don’t,” Jared promised. 

 

“Well, you’re all set then,” Matt walked the boys to the door. “You’re both probably exhausted and don’t want to go out for dinner. Mattie made up some plates and kept them warm for you. I’ll bring them over in about half hour so you boys can get something to eat.”

 

Jensen smacked his lips. “I can hardly wait. Mattie is an awesome cook.”

 

“You’re leaving early tomorrow morning?” Matt asked Jensen. 

 

“Not really sure,” admitted Jensen. “As long as I get Jared to San Antonio by Thanksgiving, we’re taking our time driving.”

 

“Well, if you decide you want to stay tomorrow, we got the room,” Matt assured him. “We’d love to have you here. Haven’t seen you in what seems like 10 years, at least ever since you decided to go Canadian on us.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I know Matt. Believe me, I wished I could find a job outside of Vancouver once in a while.”

 

“You boys get goin’ and get settled in then. I’ll be along shortly,” promised Matt. 

 

Jensen led the way back to the car, ignoring Jared’s amused looks. “I’ll tell ya all about later,” he told Jared as he climbed into the car. 

 

*****

 

A few hours later, after a delicious, warmed up dinner and some hot showers, Jared and Jensen were relaxing on a sofa in front of the fireplace. Both were mesmerized by the dancing flames of the fire in the open hearth and just sat contentedly, not even missing the fact that there was no television in the room.

 

Jared moaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m stuffed! I don’t think I could have eaten another bite.”

 

“I’m with ya there, Jay,” Jensen agreed. “Mattie must think we’re too skinny or something and felt the need to fatten us up.”

 

Jared frowned. “How could she think we’re skinny? I’ve never met her?”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Outside of my immediate family, I think they’re two of my biggest fans. They watch everything I’m in.”

 

Jared nodded in understanding. “So what’s the story behind them?”

 

Jensen smiled fondly. “It’s actually kind of a cute story.” He shuffled around to get comfortable, and so he was facing Jared. 

 

Jared had turned to face him and if they could read each other’s minds, they would be surprised to realize they both were pretty much thinking the same thing. Jensen loved how the firelight flickered in Jared’s eyes and seemed to make them glow with a more golden hue. Jared was thinking the same thing with Jensen’s eyes. Both blushed when they realized the silence went on a few beats longer than it should have. 

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “So, as I was saying. Matt and my dad have been friends for as long as I can remember. They go way back. They used to tell us that people in the neighborhood thought they were brothers because you hardly ever saw one without the other. They did everything together.”

 

“Kinda sounds like you and me, except for how long we’ve been friends,” Jared admitted. 

 

“I know. It seems like we’ve known each other a lot longer than three years,” Jensen agreed. 

 

“Must be that Texas connection we have,” Jared teased. Jensen only punched him lightly on the arm. “So get on with the story.”

 

“Right. Anyway, Dad and Matt sort of went their separate ways after high school. Dad started his career and met mom,” Jensen paused. “You pretty much know about that history.”

 

Jared nodded. “Yep. Saw it all in pictures the last time I visited your family.”

 

Jensen continued. “It was actually at Mom and Dad’s wedding that he and Matt sort of reacquainted themselves.” Jensen grinned. “And the first time my mom played matchmaker and was a success at it.”

 

Jared smiled at the amused look in Jensen’s eyes. “Must be some story.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Not really. Dad asked Matt to be one of his groomsmen. Mom was a little put off because she had all her bridesmaids paired off with someone and Matt was sort of an extra. So mom had to scramble to get an extra person. Turns out, Mom had just also renewed an old acquaintance with a childhood friend, so she asked her to be in the wedding. That person turned out to be Mattie. Right from the start, she and Matt hit it off and they always got along. Mom kept finding excuses to hold events that would get the two of them together.”

 

Jared laughed. “I can so picture your mom doing all that.”

 

“Yep. So, it was only natural that after a time, the two of them decided to get married. I think Mom said Matt’s wedding took place about a year and a half after theirs.”

 

“How the heck did they end up in the middle of nowhere?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

Jensen gestured around the room. “This land has been in Matt’s family for generations. A distant relative actually settled this land. That two-story cottage up the hill, did you see it?” Jensen asked. 

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. The one set off from the rest.”

 

“That’s the original cabin. It’s been refurbished and Matt doesn’t really rent it out to anyone but family and good friends. Matt and Mattie moved out here shortly after Matt’s dad died. I think that was when I was around five. Matt took over the land and they tried to decide what to do with it. Turns out, they had so many family and friends come up to stay during the summer, that Matt started adding on.” Jensen gestured to the cabin. “These four cabins were built about the same time he had the guest house built. Then, about oh, I don’t know, 10 years ago, they started renting the place out to guests outside their circle. We’ve been coming up here in the summertime from the time I was eight until I was 17 and got too busy with acting to come anymore.”

 

Jared suddenly narrowed his eyes and shot Jensen a knowing glance. “You planned on staying here all along, didn’t you? That’s why you wouldn’t let me drive, cause you knew I’d stay at some dive motel and you had plans to come here.”

 

Jensen winced. “Guilty. But I’m not going to apologize for any of it. This place is great and I wanted to visit with Matt and Mattie and figured since we’d be driving right through, there was no reason why we couldn’t stop and stay here.”

 

Jared sighed. “Okay. I’ll give you that. Why couldn’t you just tell me so and let me share in some of the driving?”

 

“I don’t mind the driving part of it,” admitted Jensen. “Besides, you spent the first few hours getting Sadie and Harley to settle down and then playing with them whenever we stopped. You can’t deny this either, because I’ve seen your face, so I know you overdid it a few times and your ribs were sore.”

 

“You’re right,” Jared replied resignedly. “I really don’t mind that we stopped here either. I just wish we could have gotten in when it was still light out. I’d love to see the countryside and what it looks like in the daylight.”

 

“Well, we aren’t really in a big rush to get to Texas,” Jensen reasoned. “If you want, we could spend tomorrow here and then head out the next day.”

 

Jared smiled. “I’d like that. Do we need to let Matt know?”

 

Jensen laughed. “No. I’m pretty sure that he knows we’d stay the day if I could talk you into it. You’re really going to like this place Jay. It’s awesome.”

 

Tbc


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Jared woke up the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. Through the part in the curtains, he could see the deep blue sky with just a hint of haze still evident from the early morning hours. He turned onto his back and gave himself a good long stretch, reveling in the warmth and comfort of the king size bed he’d spent the night in. 

 

His arm bumped into something and he turned to see Sadie lying next to him, waiting and watching patiently as he woke up. Seeing that his attention was on her, she lift her head up and wagged her tail in greeting. That movement caused Harley, who had been laying at the foot of the bed, to jump up and also greet Jared. 

 

“Hey you two!” Jared crooned. “Did you sleep good? I’ll bet you did,” he rubbed their necks and patted them both. 

 

A knock sounded on the door and both dogs jumped down and barked at the sound. “Come in Jens,” Jared laughed. 

 

The door opened and Jensen poked his head through. “I guess you are awake?” he greeted. Harley had pushed his head through the opening and managed to get the door open the rest of the way. Jensen laughed and pet the big dog. “Bet you guys need to go out, huh?”

 

Jared swung his legs off the bed. “I’m coming.”

 

Jensen waved him back down. He walked over to the side door and opened it up. Shooing the dogs out, he watched them run down the porch and begin to eagerly sniff at all the scents the new yard provided. 

 

“You’re up bright and early,” Jared teased as he moved up behind Jensen to watch his dogs. It was his first chance to see what the landscape looked light in the daylight. “Oh wow!”

 

“Pretty awesome, isn’t it?” Jensen replied knowingly. He’d seen the view many times when his family had come where while growing up and it still took his breath away. 

 

Jared frowned. “Shouldn’t there be like tons of snow on the ground for this time of the year? It seems kinda warm for late November.”

 

“Maybe it’s an Indian Summer,” suggested Jensen. “Don’t knock it.”

 

“Warmest Fall we’ve had on record in a long time,” Matt’s voice boomed from the side of the cabin. “Morning fella’s!”

 

“Morning Matt,” Jensen called out. 

 

“Harley, NO!” Jared demanded when he saw Harley running towards Matt. 

 

“Its okay son,” Matt laughed when Harley jumped up and put his paws on Matt’s shoulders. “DANG! Is this a dog or a horse?”

 

Jared padded in bare feet to the end of the porch. “I’m sorry. Harley is a bit enthusiastic about meeting new people.”

 

“Not unlike his owner,” Jensen teased as he joined his friend. Jared shot him an annoyed look.

 

“Harley, down!” Jared commanded again and this time, the big dog listened to his owner. 

 

Matt pat him on the head affectionately. Sadie came over at that moment and cautiously sniffed at his hand, then decided he was okay and greeted him. “Now, this is a well trained lady.”

 

Jared smiled affectionately. “She’s a good girl. Got Jensen completely wrapped around her paw.”

 

Matt laughed. “Doesn’t take much for any woman to do that, son.”

 

HEY!” Jensen exclaimed, indignant. “I’m not that easy.”

 

Jared giggled and pat Jensen lightly on the cheek. “No, just a sucker for a pretty face.”

 

Jensen blushed, but didn’t move away from Jared. Matt cocked his head and eyed the two men. 

 

“Well, I was just coming by to ask ya if you wanted to get breakfast, Mattie’s up in the kitchen. She wants to make sure you have a good meal on your bellies before you head out,” Matt told them. 

 

“Uh, about that, Matt. Would it be possible for Jared and me to stay today and leave tomorrow? I’d like to show him around and take advantage of the great weather. We can move to another room if you need the cabin,” Jensen asked. 

 

“We’d be happy to have you boys stay here for the day,” Matt beamed. “Don’t need the cabin for another few days, so you can stay put. You planning on hiking or do you want me to get some horses for you?”

 

“We’ll hike,” Jensen spoke up before Jared could. He knew they both would love to go horseback riding in the area, but not with Jared still healing.

 

“Jensen! I wanna go riding,” Jared whined. 

 

Jensen frowned at him. “Are you nuts! You could barely sit still in the car. You know how sore you’ll be tomorrow if we do?”

 

“I can handle it,” Jared argued. “I’m not a child you know.”

 

“Then quit acting like one,” Jensen shot back. “It hasn’t been long enough and you’re only gonna end up hurt all over again. I won’t allow it.”

 

Jared knew he wouldn’t win this argument, so he gave in. “Fine. Come on Harley, Sadie, let’s get you guys fed.” With a pout thrown in Jensen’s direction, Jared shooed his dogs into the cabin and shut the door.

 

“Is there a problem, Jensen,” Matt asked in concern.

 

Jensen sighed. “No, not really. Jared got hurt on set a few weeks ago and busted a couple of ribs. This trip back home to Texas is the most he’s been out of the house since he got out of the hospital. Jared’s not the type to just still for very long so the enforced rest has him on overdrive.”

 

Matt nodded knowingly. “And you’re hoping that taking him on a hike will burn off some of that excess energy and slow him down a bit. I gotcha. Well, you know the paths around here. Not much has changed with them. If you want to take the dogs with you though, I’d keep them on leashes.”

 

“We will. I don’t know what they would do if they caught sight of some of the wildlife around here,” admitted Jensen. “We’ll be up at the house in a few minutes for breakfast.”

 

Matt waved and headed back to the main lodge. Jensen shivered in the morning air and headed back in. He sighed when he saw Jared sitting on the sofa looking dejected.

 

“Hey,” Jensen called softly. “Are we good or do I need to get a rental car for the rest of the trip home?” He sat down next to Jared. 

 

Jared shook his head. “I’m sorry Jen. Didn’t mean to act like a child in front of Matt.”

 

Jensen rubbed his hand down Jared’s back. “It’s okay Jare. Matt understood.”

 

“It’s just. . .” Jared paused. 

 

“Just what?” Jensen prodded. 

 

Jared sighed. “Once I get home, my mom is not going to let me do a thing. It’ll be like those first few days I got home from the hospital and could hardly move. She’ll have her eye on me constantly. I just wanted a couple of days of freedom before I had to deal with it. Is that too much to ask?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “No, it isn’t and you’re right. But Jay, you have to try and see this from our side. Your injuries could have been much worse than what they were. When I saw your head hit that wall. . .” Jensen turned away for a moment to compose himself. Jared reached over and squeezed the knee closest to him. 

 

“Look, I’ll back off and let you do what you want,” Jensen relented. “You’re old enough to know what you can and can’t do. If you really want to go riding, I’ll go tell Matt and we can saddle up some horses.”

 

Jared sat quiet for a few moments. “Thanks Jen,” he finally responded. “I appreciate you trying to see it from my viewpoint. I’m sorry for giving you so much grief about how you’ve been taking care of me. I really do appreciate it.”

 

“It hasn’t been too bad,” admitted Jensen. “At least not once your mom went home.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “No kidding. So, should we head over to get some breakfast? I’m starving!”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Like that’s anything new. Let’s go. I’ll see if I can get Mattie to pack us some saddle bags for lunch.”

 

Jared paused at the doorway and looked down in embarrassment. “Uhm, Jen?” Jensen looked at him curiously. “Can we just do the hiking? You were sorta right about horseback riding.”

 

“I’m not even gonna say it,” Jensen teased as he pushed Jared out the door.

 

***** 

 

Jared let out a content sigh as he sat back against a boulder, turning his face up to catch the rays of the sun. The sound of the gentle wind blowing through the trees was soothing, and almost covering the panting sounds coming from Harley, who was laying at his feet. 

 

Squinting his eyes, Jared turned his head to the left to gaze over at Jensen, who likewise was laying back against a boulder, with Sadie at his feet. Jared took advantage of the opportunity to view his friend’s features in an unguarded moment. Even though Jensen was four years older than him, it was times like this, when Jensen’s features were relaxed, that Jared could see the youth in his friend’s face. He smiled to himself as he looked at the freckles getting slightly darker as they tanned in the afternoon sun. Jared found himself clenching his hands to keep them from traveling over and running his fingers over the freckles. 

 

Jensen suddenly sat up and looked around, his eyes landing on Jared, who had turned his head away suddenly when Jensen sat up. “You know, there’s a small creek about half a mile from here. Probably wouldn’t hurt to stop there and let the dogs get a drink of water.”

 

Jared nodded. “Sounds good.” He leaned over and gave Harley a pat. “They may be used to running with me, but with us at an elevated level, I don’t want them to get dehydrated.”

 

Jensen gestured with his head. “Let’s go then. Honestly, I could use a cold drink myself.”

 

“I’ve still got some water in my backpack,” Jared hinted. “Did you want a bottle?”

 

Jensen only grinned and shook his head. “Wait till we get to the creek. You can give me a bottle then so I can drain it and fill it with real mountain spring water.”

 

Jared only grinned back and gestured for Jensen to lead the way. 

 

***** 

 

Jared chuckled as he watched his dogs romp around in the spring water. He himself flicked some of the cold water with his toes which he had dangling in the spring. Looking around at the golden hues of the leaves changing to the fall colors, Jared couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s the middle of November,” he finally spoke up. “If it wasn’t for all the fall colors around, I’d swear it was Springtime.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. Matt said they were having an unusually warm fall this year. Normally, they’d have a couple of feet of snow and the place would be packed with skiers.”

 

Jared frowned and wrinkled his nose. “You know, as much as I like to go skiing, after spending the past few years in Vancouver, I’d rather go somewhere nice and warm for vacation.”

 

“I hear ya,” Jensen agreed. “You and Sandy going somewhere over the break?”

 

Jared shook his head. “I don’t know. We talked about going to Europe for a few weeks. I’m not sure what’s going to happen now though. Her schedule with modeling has kinda gotten hectic.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got the same thing going on with Danni,” Jensen agreed. “Guess the modeling industry is taking full advantage of the strike.” Both men sat in comfortable silence. Jensen felt like this was a good time to ask his friend a question that had been kind of at the forefront of his thoughts for some time now. “Uhm, Jay?”

 

“Hmmmm,” Jared turned and gave Jensen a questioning look.

 

“I was just sorta wondering, I mean I know you’ve probably been thinking about it,” Jensen stumbled.

 

“What’s wrong Jen,” Jared was concerned. Jensen usually didn’t have a problem with asking a question.

 

Jensen sighed heavily. “Nothing’s wrong. I guess I’ve just been kinda wondering if you were thinking of asking Sandy to marry you,” he blurted out. 

 

Jared was a bit surprised at the question, but he still answered. “I’ve thought about it. I mean, we’ve been together a long time and my family adores her.” He shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest. I mean, I do love her and can see myself with her forever, but then sometimes. . .” he trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” was all Jensen could think of saying. 

 

Jared glanced at his friend and could see that he somehow appeared to be unhappy. “Hey,” he asked gently. Jensen looked up at him. “Even if we do get married, that doesn’t mean I have to stop being your best friend, especially if we get another season. Sandy’s got a career too, so we won’t always be together.”

 

Jensen only nodded, but he turned away to look at the forest. “We should probably start to head back, Jay. Its late afternoon and the sun goes down quick around here this time of year.”

 

Jared was puzzled by Jensen’s sudden change of mood. He seemed almost disappointed somehow. He nodded and whistled for the dogs to come and the two headed back towards the Lodge. After a bit, Jared walked up next to Jensen. 

 

“So what about you and Danni?” he asked. “I’ve heard her mention marriage a time or two.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Haven’t really given it a lot of thought,” he said offhandedly. “We’ve been so busy with filming and everything. Plus, Danni’s career is picking up a bit too so we aren’t exactly spending a lot of time together.”

 

Jared decided they needed a change of topic and started to bounce around. “You know what would be really awesome, Jen?”

 

Jensen only smiled and shook his head at his friend’s exuberance. “What’s that?”

 

“I’d love it if we could come back here again. You know, maybe when we break after the season? Come during the Spring when it’s all green and then we can go horseback riding,” Jared rambled excitedly. “What do you think?”

 

“I think it’s a great idea,” agreed Jensen. “There’s a lot more to do here than just riding. Matt’s got some jeeps for certain guests that you can drive all over the place. Sort of like going off-roading.”

 

“Great!” Jared exclaimed. “Let’s talk to Matt when we get back and see what he has open.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Hold on there cowboy. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, okay?”

 

“Awww, come on Jen,” Jared pleaded, unconsciously putting on his puppy dog look. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

 

Jensen groaned. He could never say no to Jared when he gave him that look. “Alright you overgrown baby. We’ll see what he has open.”

 

Jared’s grin got bigger and he rubbed his hands together excitedly. “This is going to be great!”

 

Jensen only shook his head in amusement.

 

***** 

 

As Jensen expected, Matt and Mattie were enthusiastic about the idea of Jensen and Jared coming up and spending some time with them in the Spring. They promised they would have a cabin available for them whenever they wanted it. 

 

“They’re really great people,” Jared commented later that night as he and Jensen sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. 

 

“Yeah, they are,” agreed Jensen. “When we were younger, we used to call them aunt and uncle because they were so close to the family.”

 

“Hey Jen?” Jared asked quietly. 

 

“Hmmmm?” Jensen looked over at his friend. 

 

“Well, I kinda have an idea here. . .” Jared trailed off. 

 

“Oh oh,” Jensen frowned. “You’re ideas usually end up with me getting into some kind of trouble.”

 

Jared punched his friend in the arm. “Jerk,” he responded affectionately. “Fine. I won’t tell you my idea then.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Alright. You win. Lay it on me. What’s your big idea?

 

“Well. I was thinking about when we could come back up here and then I got to thinking how if we did, we would have to cut short the time we spend with our families,” Jared explained. “So I kinda started thinking that, if Matt has the room, maybe we could all come up here together just before we had to go back to Vancouver.”

 

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “ALL? You mean like your family and my family together?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jared shrugged. “I mean, we’ve all spent Thanksgiving and Christmas together, so its not like our families would be meeting for the first time.”

 

“Well,” Jensen considered. “I know my folks would have no trouble coming out here again. Mac probably would too. I’m not so sure if Josh and his family could make it though.”

 

“Same with mine,” Jared agreed. “But even if it’s only our folks, it would still be fun.”

 

“Yeah, it would be,” Jensen warmed up to the idea. “Okay. Let’s ask Matt about it and if he’s good to go with it, then we can each ask our families when we see them over the holidays.”

 

“Awesome,” Jared grinned. 

 

Neither one of them even considered the fact that the other made no mention about bringing the girls along with them. 

 

***** 

 

The boys left Idaho early the next morning amongst goodbyes from Matt and Mattie, and a huge picnic basket filled with treats for them to munch on during the drive. After another 10 hours on the road, they spent the night in Cortez, New Mexico where Jared insisted that this time they stay at a hotel worthy of Sam and Dean. Jensen protested, albeit not very forcefully, when Jared guided his SUV to the Bloomfield Motel, just outside of Cortez. 

 

Jensen grimaced at the room when they got into it, but seeing that Jared was really into Sam’s character over it, he put on his game face. Using his best Dean voice, he ordered Jared to take a shower and not use up all the hot water. He was going to take the “Impala” for a food run and would be back in a jiffy. 

 

The next morning, neither would admit that their beds were somewhat lumpy and Jensen was positive he heard mice scratching in the walls during the night. The only complaint Jared made was that he had to bend himself in half when he took a shower so he could wash his hair. The shower head was too low for him. 

 

Not even considering breakfast, the boys packed up the SUV and the dogs and drove quickly on their way. They didn’t stop again until after they crossed the Texas border and pulled into the next rest area they came to so they could eat. 

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Thirteen hours later found two exhausted men and two equally exhausted dogs, pulling into the Ackles driveway in Richardson, TX late in the afternoon the day before Thanksgiving. Neither moved right away after Jensen turned the motor off. It was until the front door opened at the same time Sadie started whining that the two men finally moved to get out of the car. Jensen didn’t miss the wince that Jared tried to hide when he twisted to get out of the car. 

 

“You finally made it!” Donna Ackles exclaimed happily as she embraced her son as he climbed out of the car. 

 

“Hey momma,” Jensen greeted her as he pulled her into a hug. “It feels so good to be home.”

 

“Are you okay Jared?” Jensen stepped out of the hug with his mother when he heard his father addressing Jared. He looked over at his friend who had sat back down on the front seat and was holding his side. Jensen hurried over and bent down in front of him.

 

“Jay?” he looked on in concern. Jared’s features were pinched in pain. “Jared, what’s wrong?”

 

Jared shook his head. “Give me a minute,” he breathed heavily. Jensen reached out and rubbed a hand up and down Jared’s arm, stopping to grip his wrist. 

 

“Can we do anything sweetie?” Donna asked as she came over to join her family.

 

Jensen shook his head. “No. I think the last leg of the trip was just too much mom. Traffic was lousy and we spent a lot of time just sitting and not able to get out of the car for him to stretch.”

 

“I’m okay,” Jared interrupted, looking up mournfully at the Ackles clan gathered around him. 

 

Donna clucked her tongue when she saw how pale Jared was. Stepping around her son, she reached over and put the back of her hand against Jared’s forehead. He was warm and sweating a bit. “Alan, Jensen, get him up into the house and into the guest bedroom. He needs to lie down.”

 

“Mama Ackles!” Jared whined in protest. Donna turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry,” he muttered and looked down. 

 

“Come on Jay,” Jensen prodded. “Mom’s right, the faster we get you laying down, the better you’ll feel.”

 

Jared looked at Donna and could tell by her expression that she was in full mother mode and was not going to let him go. He sighed. “Alright. Laying down would feel good right now.”

 

“Come on, son,” Alan urged. He and Jensen stood at the ready to help Jared as he slid out of the SUV. Jared only wavered slightly, keeping a tight grip on the door of the car. He sent Jensen and Alan a weak smile and nodded to let them know that he was okay. 

 

“Jen, what about the dogs?” he nodded in their direction. 

 

“Don’t worry about them,” came Donna’s voice from the back of the vehicle. All three men turned to see the back of the SUV opened up and Donna letting the dogs out. They scampered around excitedly as she shooed them off the driveway and into the yard. “You two,” she told Jensen and Alan. “Get him upstairs and laying down. Jared, sweetie, I’ll let the dogs out in the backyard so they can run off some energy. Don’t worry about them.”

 

“Jen,” Jared sighed.

 

Jensen only nodded and continued to guide his friend into the house. “Might as well give in, Jay. She’s right about the dogs though. They’ll be fine in the backyard. I’ll check on them in a bit.”

 

It only took a few moments for Jensen and his father to get Jared comfortably lying down on the bed in the guest bedroom. Jared fell asleep almost immediately, the toll from the drive of the past two days finally taking hold.

 

“Do we need to call our family doctor?” Alan whispered to his son so as not to disturb Jared.

 

“I don’t think so Dad. He should be fine once he gets a chance to rest up,” Jensen told him. He grabbed a blanket from out of the closet and carefully covered Jared up. Moving slowly, Jensen removed Jared’s shoes and tucked the blanket under his feet. 

 

Alan smiled at the care his son took in making sure Jared was comfortable. When Jensen finished, he tapped his son on the shoulder. “Come on. Let’s let him rest.”

 

The two left the room and Jensen quietly shut the door behind him. They made their way down to the kitchen where Donna was busily preparing dinner. 

 

“Get Jared settled okay sweetie?” she asked of her son. 

 

“Boy was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow,” Alan spoke first as he headed into his den. “He’s exhausted.”

 

Donna turned and looked at Jensen, concern evident in her eyes. “Jensen, maybe him trying to head down to San Antonio right now would be too much. He should rest for at least a day.”

 

“I would agree with you Mom,” Jensen admitted. “But this is Thanksgiving. I’m not sure how well his mom would take the news of him not being there. Not to mention Sandy is probably waiting for him as well.”

 

Donna nodded. “I know that sweetie. Let me call Sherri and let her know what is going on. Should probably call her anyway to let everyone know you made it to Dallas in one piece. I’ll tell her, mother to mother, what is going on and see what she has to say.”

 

Jensen sighed, not sure of what to do. “Alright Mom. But it’s his decision to make in the end. Let me get you Sherri’s number.”

 

Donna waved him aside. “I’ve got it dear. Its programmed into the phone.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You have the Padalecki home number programmed into your phone? Mom, that’s kinda weird.”

 

“What’s so weird about it?” Donna exclaimed. “Sherri and I get together and chat at least once a week.”

 

Jensen snorted in disbelief. “Mom. Co-stars on a tv show spending time together is one thing. It’s pretty uncommon for their families to spend time together.”

 

“Well, that just goes to show how much of your Texas roots you’ve forgotten there, Jensen. Good thing you’re going to be spending some time here for a change. Give your father and I a chance to remind you that Texans put their family first and all the rest second,” Donna chastised her son. “And the Padaleckis are now considered family to us. Now scoot. Go annoy your father while I call Sherri and get dinner on the stove.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Alright mom. I’ll go check on the dogs and get them fed. If Sherri needs to talk to me, give a hollar.”

 

***** 

 

Jared came awake slowly, first becoming aware of the softness he was lying on, then of the fact that he was very comfortable all around. He pried his eyes open and frowned, wondering where he was. Looking around, he was disoriented for a moment before he remembered he was at the Ackles home in Richardson. He glanced at the window and saw that it was getting lighter out, instead of darker.. 

 

Moving slowly, Jared was relieved that his ribs weren’t as sore as they were when they first arrived. He reached over and looked at his watch, he figured that he had to have been asleep for about three hours. His eyes flew open in surprise when he saw that he had slept through the night and it was now going on 7am.

 

‘The dogs!’ Jared groaned to himself. Pushing up, he slowly headed out the bedroom door and moved towards the kitchen. Having been to Jensen’s parents a few times, he knew his way around, but could tell from the chatter and the clinking that the family was sitting down to breakfast. He didn’t have to make his presence known when he reached the bottom step of the stairway. 

 

“Jared!” Donna greeted. “Oh you look so much better. Come sit and have some breakfast.”

 

Jensen watched his friend closely as he moved to sit down. “You feeling better Jay?”

 

Jared nodded and shot his friend an apologetic look. “Yeah. Sorry for crashing on ya there.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jensen assured him. “You obviously needed the rest.”

 

Donna had started piling some food on a plate for Jared and passed it over to him. “You start with that sweetie. There’s plenty more where that came from.”

 

“Thanks,” Jared took the plate from her. He set it down in front of him, staring at the contents for a moment.

 

“Something wrong, son?” Alan interrupted Jared’s thoughts.

 

“Hmmm?” Jared looked over to Alan.

 

Alan nodded towards the plate. “You’re usually inhaling your food by now. Are you not hungry?”

 

“Oh, no. It’s not that. I’m starving,” Jared assured him. “Just still trying to wake up a bit, that’s all.”

 

Donna and Jensen both sat back and relaxed, their earlier concern over Jared’s condition lessening somewhat. Jared ate a few forkfuls and then paused to look around. He looked through the patio door and spotted his dogs playing around in the backyard. “Have they been behaving themselves?” 

 

Jensen snorted. “Harley’s dug a hole at the back of the property already. I think Sadie loves mom’s rose bushes.”

 

Jared looked at Alan and Donna apologetically. “I’m sorry about that. They were cooped up for too long. I’ll take care of the hole in the yard.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Jay,” Jensen assured him. “They pretty much behaved themselves after I fed them last night. Both lay down on the deck and fell asleep.”

 

“You fed them last night?” Jared wanted to make sure he heard Jensen right.

 

Jensen frowned for a moment. “Yeah. Well, you were sleeping and they were hungry. You fed them at like, what, four am? They were starving.” He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. Not like the first time I’ve fed them for you.”

 

Jared stared at Jensen for a moment, then smiled softly. “Thanks, man.” Jensen only smiled back at his friend. 

 

“Jared,” Donna spoke up. “I called your mom while you were sleeping, mainly to let her know that you boys made it in okay.”

 

“Thanks Mama A,” Jared replied. “The battery died on my cell phone as soon as we hit Texas.”

 

“And I couldn’t get a signal on mine,” Jensen chimed in, shaking his head.

 

Alan shrugged. “It’s the Panhandle area son. You know reception gets spotty until you’re near the bigger cities.”

 

“Well, I told her how sore you were and that you fell asleep and should probably spend the night here resting,” Donna explained. “She wasn’t too thrilled that you weren’t going to make it home, but didn’t want you pushing yourself too much.”

 

Jared nodded. “I’ll call her just before I head out.” He started eating his dinner.

 

Jensen frowned and bit his bottom lip, but didn’t say anything. He just focused on the food in front of him. Donna and Alan shared a worried glance. None of them said anything further. 

 

After a few silent minutes, Jared finished his breakfast and sat back to stretch. He winced and a small gasp escaped from a stab of pain that shot through his side. He quickly wrapped an arm around his stomach and sat back. “Ouch!” he gripped. “That still hurts.”

 

“Maybe you should go lay down again, Jay,” Jensen suggested. His face was masked in concern.

 

Jared shook his head. “I really should get my stuff together and get the dogs in the car. I don’t want to wait too long to get on the road or else traffic through Austin will be a bitch.” Jared winced. “Sorry mama.” Jared stood up and even the Ackles could tell that he was still in some pain. 

 

Donna stood up and stopped him before he could turn away. “Jared, sweetie. I can’t tell you what to do here, but I really think you should consider staying here for another day.” She held up a hand to stall his protest. “I know its Thanksgiving and I know you want to be home with your family. But you have to admit it to yourself. You’re not up to that drive just yet. If you try it now you know darn well you’ll be stopping every hour to get out and stretch and it’ll end up taking you twice as long.”

 

Jared frowned. He knew deep down that she was right. “I know. I really do. It’s just. . .” he paused.

 

“What Jared?” Jensen asked softly, moving to stand next to him and lightly gripping his forearm. 

 

“Mama’s going to be really upset if I don’t get home for dinner,” admitted Jared. “She’s not happy that I didn’t come home with them a few weeks ago and now this.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen chastised. “You know darn well the doctor said that flying at that time wasn’t a good idea and your mom agreed.”

 

Donna reached up and cupped Jared’s cheek. “Of course she’s not going to be happy sweetie. No mother is happy when all her children can’t be around her at the holidays. But I also know, as a mother myself, that she wouldn’t want you to do anything that’s going to put you in pain. Trust me on this. Explain to her how you’re feeling and be honest about it. She’ll understand.”

 

Jared sighed, but looked at the three Ackles standing around him. He wasn’t going to win this fight, so he shrugged and then gave a mischievous grin to Donna. “Got a big enough turkey to include me in the plans for supper?”

 

“Oh you!” Donna tweaked his nose and laughed. “Get your butt upstairs and call your Mama.”

 

Jared looked over to Jensen who only gestured towards the stairs. “Go ahead and use the phone in my room.” He knew there was probably going to be some arguing once Sandy found out Jared wasn’t going to be home for the holiday.

 

***** 

 

Jensen sat in the kitchen helping his mom cut up vegetables and preparing the stuffing. He kept glancing towards the stairs wondering what was going on with Jared and his call home. They had only heard him shout out once. After that, it was completely silent. 

 

Donna noticed the worried glances her son kept shooting up the stairwell but couldn’t think of what to say that would ease his worries. She smiled to herself thinking how that tall, gangly young man wormed his way into the hearts of the Ackles clan, and no one ever realized he was doing it, especially her youngest son. 

 

*****

 

Up in Jensen’s room, Jared sat on the side of the bed gazing out the window to the back yard. He could see Harley and Sadie running around playing, realizing that Jensen probably once again fed them and sent them out to play. He shook his head at that thought, knowing that Jensen once again took control and made sure that Jared only needed to focus on himself for a bit and not about everyone else. 

 

He found himself wishing that Jensen could have done the same thing about him not being home for dinner. He frowned as the conversation replayed in his mind.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” his mom’s voice greeted over the phone. 

 

“Hey Mama,” Jared greeted back. He was happy to hear her voice sound so cheerful, if only for a few minutes.

 

“Jared! Sweetie are you okay? Donna called to let us know you made it in last night but that you were really sore. What’s wrong? Are you hurt again?” Sherri rambled. 

 

“I’m fine Mama,” Jared tried to assure her. “The last leg of the trip was just a lot harder than either Jensen or I thought it would be.”

 

“What happened? That’s usually an easy drive?” Sherri wanted to know. 

 

“We just hit some really bad traffic around Midland/Odessa and ended up sitting in traffic for hours. We were in the middle of nowhere and couldn’t get out to stretch until we almost hit Weatherford,” Jared explained. “I was driving for part of that and it just got more uncomfortable with the stopping and starting. Jensen finally took over but I was just too sore.”

 

“Oh dear,” Sherri worried. “Are you going to be able to drive home today? Megan’s been checking the traffic from Austin to here and it’s starting to get heavy.”

 

Jared winced. “Honestly Mama? I’m not sure I will. I’m still too sore and stiff and I’m having a hard time sitting for any length of time.”

 

“Too bad Jeff is already down here,” Sherri sighed. “He might have been able to help you out somehow.”

 

“Maybe,” Jared agreed. “Anyway, Donna doesn’t think I should try driving myself and I can’t ask Jensen to drive me down. He’d miss his own dinner. I don’t think I could even catch a flight and make it there in time for dinner.”

 

Sherri sighed. “As much as I want you here for dinner sweetie, I’d rather you didn’t risk hurting yourself anymore. Donna said you were running a slight fever last night which means you’ve aggravated the ribs again. Oh, hang on a sec Jared. I think Jeff wants to talk to you.”

 

Jared waited as he heard Sherri telling his brother he was on the phone and what was going on.

 

“Hey bro!” Jeff greeted. “I hear your having some pain there. You doing alright?”

 

Jared smiled at his brother’s voice. “Not really Jeff. My side is really sore and I’m having a hard time moving around.”

 

“Is it like the pain when you were in the hospital, sharp and does it make you breathless?” Jeff was in doctor mode now.

 

“No. More like how it felt a week later after Jensen stopped wrapping my ribs so tight.”

 

“Mama said you were running a fever last night?”

 

“It was just from sitting for so long,” Jared assured him. “Not a lot of comfortable positions to sit at when you’re stuck in traffic.”

 

“I hear ya,” Jeff snorted. “Well. I doubt that you did any damage to them if you were just sitting. Doing that can sometimes be more detrimental to healing than getting up and stretching f or a bit. What you might want to try doing is having Jensen wrap your ribs for the day and just take it easy. Try to get up at least 5 or 10 minutes every hour and stretch out whenever you can. If that doesn’t make them feel better by tomorrow, you might want to go to the hospital and have them check you out just in case.” 

 

“Is Mama mad I’m not going to be home today?” Jared asked his older brother. 

 

“She’s a bit disappointed,” Jeff admitted. “But honestly, I think she kinda expected it would happen from the way she was talking last night. Don’t worry about it bro. Just remember that when you do finally get home, you better be prepared for her to not let you outta her sight for days.” He laughed. 

 

Jared snorted. “No kidding. Alright Jeff. I’ll have Jensen wrap me up and take it easy today. Uhmm, is Sandy around?”

 

Jared heard Jeff clear his throat. “Uhm, yeah. She’s here. Be prepared little brother. She ain’t happy.”

 

Jared only groaned when he heard his brother call out to Sandy that he was on the phone. He heard 2 clicks as Sandy picked up an extension and Jeff hung up. 

 

“Jared?” Sandy asked. “What’s going on? Your mother says you aren’t coming home.”

 

“Hey Sandy. Uhm, well she’s half right. I’m not going to make it home today,” Jared told her. 

 

Sandy’s huff was heard over the phone. “Why not? I’ve been sitting here for two days waiting for you to come home and now I gotta wait even longer? Why?”

 

“I’m just too sore to try and drive down Sans,” Jared explained. “The trip was a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

 

“It wouldn’t have been if you’d flown down instead of driving,” Sandy quipped.

 

“Sandy,” Jared sighed. “I’m sure my mom told you what the doctor said about me flying right now. Besides, what would I have done with the dogs?”

 

“The dogs!” Sandy exclaimed in disbelief. “You spent God knows how long in the car because of the dogs. Honestly Jared, sometimes I think you love them more than you love me. You certainly treat them a lot better than me.”

 

“That’s not true!” Jared exclaimed. “You knew Jensen and I had planned to drive back all along because we weren’t sure how long the strike was going to last.”

 

“Of course, Jensen,” Sandy huffed again. “You keep your plans with him all the time, don’t you?”

 

“That’s not fair Sandy,” Jared argued. “We haven’t changed any of the plans that you knew about and were okay with. Besides, why is it you expect me to change all my plans, but you couldn’t be bothered to come visit me when I was in the hospital?” Jared winced. The words came out before he could stop them.

 

“That’s not fair Jared,” Sandy started to cry. “I told you I couldn’t get out of New York because of the weather and you said you were fine with that.”

 

“So why is my situation any different,” Jared wanted to know. 

 

There was silence on the line for several long minutes. Jared could hear Sandy sniffling. 

 

“Look. I’ll be home tomorrow,” Jared assured her. “Once I’m in the house you know mama isn’t going to let me leave. I’ll be a prisoner so you’ll be stuck with me so much you’ll probably get sick of me after a few days.”

 

Sandy sighed. “More than likely you’ll get sick of us cause I’m on your mama’s side 100% on this. You’re going no further than the backyard.” Jared smiled. “I’m sorry baby,” Sandy apologized. “I just feel like we haven’t seen each other for ages and I really miss you.”

 

“I miss you too Sandy,” Jared admitted. “Seems like both of our careers are taking off right now, just not in the same direction.”

 

“Well, maybe we can take advantage of the writer’s strike and do something about that,” Sandy hinted. 

 

“Definitely,” assured Jared. “I’ve been outta touch for the drive down, but when I get home we can see what the news is about the strike and decide what to do then. Okay? Are we good hon?”

 

“We’re good,” Sandy returned. “I’ll miss you today.”

 

“Me too. I’ll call you when I’m leaving tomorrow. My cell battery died and its charging up right now so you can’t call me on it.”

 

“Okay. Bye baby,” Sandy said goodbye. 

 

“Bye,” Jared said back and hung up.

 

Tbc


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Jensen got more impatient the longer he sat waiting for Jared. He knew the conversation was over because the Line Busy indicator light on the kitchen extension was off. He kept darting glances at the stairwell hoping to see his friend coming down to join them. 

 

“Oh just go on up and make sure he’s alright,” Donna finally chastised her son. In all honesty, she was a bit concerned herself about Jared. 

 

“Thanks mom,” Jensen nodded and ran up the stairs. As he approached his room, he could see that the door was still closed. Treading lightly, he walked up to the door and put his ear to it and listened. Not hearing any voices or any other indication of what Jared was up to, he knocked softly on the door. 

 

“Jared? Okay if I come in,” he asked through the closed door.

 

Not getting a response, he cracked open the door and peered into his room. Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window at his dogs playing in the backyard. Jensen moved to sit down next to him. 

 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

 

Jared continued to look out the window. He swallowed and shook his head. Jensen could see tears pooling in his friend’s eyes. “Just as I figured, Mama’s not happy I won’t be home today, but she understands.”

 

Jensen nodded. “I didn’t think she would have too big a problem. I got to know your mom pretty well when she stayed with us after you got out of the hospital.” He bumped shoulders with Jared. “She just wants you to get better, that’s all.”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“So I take it then the problem is Sandy?” Jensen hinted.

 

At that Jared sighed heavily. “She kept asking why I didn’t fly down, even though I told her the doctor didn’t want me to. I guess I said the wrong thing when I mentioned you and I stayed with our plans so I could bring the dogs with me. She claimed I love the dogs more than her.”

 

“Ouch,” Jensen winced in sympathy. He kept his feelings over Sandy’s comments about that to himself though. He really felt she was being unfair about the whole ordeal. 

 

“I just don’t get what her problem is lately,” Jared countered. “I mean, I know we haven’t exactly been able to spend any time together, but it’s not my fault her modeling is taking off and Supernatural is keeping me busier than ever. It’s not as if I’m trying to schedule things so we’d be apart. I just don’t know what she wants!”

 

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders. “It’s not you’re fault Jared. Don’t try and take the blame for all this. Sandy’s just as guilty as you are.”

 

Jared sniffled. “How so?”

 

“Has she tried to make room in her schedule for you?” Jensen wanted to know. “Has she offered to fly up to Vancouver to visit when she has free time, or did she expect you to fly down to LA?”

 

“It’s not the same,” Jared interrupted. 

 

“Yeah, it is Jared. Danni and I have the same problems from time to time,” Jensen admitted. “We just had to learn to compromise. Sure, it’s not always the best situation and more often than not, Danni’s not happy with the outcome. But she understands that right now, my career is hot and I need to run with it as much as I can.”

 

Jared shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Look, Josh and his family will be arriving soon and Mac isn’t far behind them. What do you say we head downstairs and get the video games hooked up and stake our claim on the couch? Mom said we needed to annoy Dad today and you know how much he loves to try and play the winner.”

 

Jared smiled. “Sounds good. I’d like to grab a shower first.”

 

Jensen wrinkled his nose. “Good idea dude, cause honestly? You stink.”

 

Jared chuckled and pushed Jensen aside. “Not all of us can smell as naturally rosy are you do all the time.”

 

“That’s right,” Jensen replied as he stood up. Jared’s words hit him. “HEY! Are you calling me a flower?”

 

Jared giggled. “If the petal fits. . .”

 

Jensen roared playfully. “I’ll show you who’s a flower.”

 

Jensen launched himself at Jared and the two toppled over onto the bed. Both were laughing as each tried to gain the upper hand on the other and end up on top. Laughing so hard they both had tears in their eyes, neither noticed how close to the end of the bed they were until they toppled over onto the floor, arms and legs tangling around each other. 

 

“Oh Shit!” Jensen exclaimed as they hit the floor, Jared landing on top of him. “Jay, you okay?”

 

Jared sniffled as he got his giggles under control. He nodded. “I’m fine Jensen. Had a nice little pillow to land on and break my fall.”

 

“I’ll give you a pillow,” Jensen exclaimed as the two once again started to mock tangle with each other. 

 

“UNCLE!” Jared finally called out when it was starting to get a bit painful for him to catch his breath. Currently, having been able to keep Jensen pinned to the floor, Jared sat back onto Jensen’s thighs, his hands on Jensen’s chest while he fought to catch his breath. Both were staring into the other’s eyes.

 

The door suddenly flew open and Jensen’s baby sister, MacKenzie, barged into the room. She stopped to look down at her brother and his friend, only raising an eyebrow at their position. 

 

“If you two are done doing whatever,” she teased. “Thought you might like to know that Josh and I are here now.”

 

“Thanks Kenz,” Jensen told her. “We’ll be down in a bit. We both need to take a shower.”

 

MacKenzie nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Just before it clicked shut, she popped her head back into the room. “Just remember boys, our showers aren’t big enough for the two of you at the same time.”

 

“KENZIE!” Jensen yelled. Jared blushed furiously and stood up quickly. 

 

“I’ll be. . .uhm…I’m just gonna. . .” Jared stammered, only making himself blush more. Grabbing his duffel bag, he ran out of the room and Jensen heard the bathroom door slam shut a moment later. 

 

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, still laying on the floor. “I’m going to kill her one of these days!”

 

***** 

 

MacKenzie’s teasing aside, the boys joined Jensen’s family down in the living room about thirty minutes later. While Jensen greeted his brother and his wife, Jared immediately sat down on the floor to play with Josh’s newborn son. 

 

It was after the baby had fallen asleep and Jared was leaning back against the sofa, shoulder resting against Jensen’s leg as he listened to the banter of the Ackles clan that Jared realized he wasn’t as lonely for home as he thought he would be. It was nice to sit back and relax and listen to Jensen catching up with his family all while the delicious smells of a turkey dinner came wafting in from the kitchen. 

 

The Padalecki clan tended to be loud and boisterous when they all got together Jared knowing full well that a holiday dinner did not just mean his immediate family. He couldn’t stop the frown that came when he thought of Sandy stuck there amongst his family without him, but knew they loved her and would welcome her into the fold. 

 

Jensen caught the frown that crossed Jared’s face and he reached down and patted his shoulder. “You doing okay there?”

 

Jared nodded. “I’m fine, just thinking about how crazy it probably is at my folks right now.”

 

“Feeling a bit homesick son?” Alan asked.

 

Jared thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I miss my family a lot. But with how hectic our lives are while we’re filming, sometimes going home to even more chaos isn’t all that appealing. It’s kinda nice to just sit back and be able to talk without a bunch of kids getting in the way or the women fighting in the kitchen over who has the best recipe for whatever.”

 

Alan chuckled. Jensen just reached down and ran his hand across Jared’s shoulder in a soothing manner. 

 

“Well, when Jensen took up acting and moved away from hearth and home,” Donna explained as she sat down next to her son on the sofa. “I decided that Thanksgiving from then on would be just for us. No outside family or friends allowed. I wanted Jensen to have a chance to be able to come home once in a while and re-acclimate himself to who he really is without a lot of fuss over him being here.

 

Jensen leaned over and kissed her cheek. “And I really appreciate it, Mom.” Donna only smiled and cupped his cheek. 

 

Jared looked a bit lost. “Then I shouldn’t be here,” he whispered. 

 

Alan narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jared. “Don’t go there, son,” he warned. Jared looked up at him in surprise. “I know what you’re thinking young man and you just push that thought away. You became a part of this family the first time you shook hands with Jensen and became his friend.” He put up his hand to stall the comment Jared was about to make. “Ah! I know Donna said no other family or friends and you, my young friend, do not fall into the category.”

 

Jared smiled softly. “Then what category do I fall under?”

 

Jensen lightly punched him on the shoulder. “My little brother and MacKenzie’s third older brother.”

 

“Oh just kill me now!” MacKenzie theatrically moaned and fell to the floor. “Please tell me we can put him up for adoption!”

 

Josh, who was nearest to his sister, pulled her close and started to tickle her. “No can do baby sister. You’re stuck with him.” 

 

Jensen quickly shot off the couch and joined his brother in the tickle attack on his sister. Jared sat back and laughed at their antics. Jensen looked over his shoulder and grinned at his friend. “Well, little brother, why not come and help us teach baby sister here who’s in charge.”

 

Jared grinned and moved to join them. At the last second, he grabbed MacKenzie by the underarms and pulled her away from her brothers. She squeaked in surprise at the same time Josh and Jensen yelled out. 

 

“What gives?” Jensen demanded. “You’re supposed to be on our side!”

 

Jared pushed MacKenzie behind him, giggling as he felt her wrap herself around his back and hold on tight. “Nope. I learned the hard way that baby sisters can be quite brutal in the payback department. So if you two are going to gang up on her, then someone needs to take her side.”

 

Jensen and Josh shared a knowing look and then both turned a calculating look on Jared. 

 

Donna laughed and stood up. “Now, now children. I think its time you 4 took this game down to the family room and fight it out over a video game. Anymore rough housing just might end up with Jared hurting his ribs again.”

 

“Oh!” Mackenzie exclaimed and moved back from Jared. “Sorry.”

 

Jensen gave his friend an appraising look, causing Jared to only nod his head. “I’m fine.”

 

“Good. If that’s settled then, ya’ll head downstairs and get out of my hair. Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours,” Donna shooed them down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

 

***** 

 

It was just going past 10pm when Jensen walked out into the backyard, searching for Jared. His friend had disappeared shortly after dinner to call home and talk to his family and Sandy. Jensen knew the call didn’t last as long as he’d been gone, so he was out looking for him.

 

Hearing Harley bark near the back of their property, Jensen headed that way figuring the dog was just once again digging a hole at the fence line. What he didn’t expect to find was Jared sitting on the ground next to the hole Harley had previously dug. 

 

“There you are,” Jensen called out, not wanting to startle his friend. 

 

Jared looked over and smiled. “Hey.”

 

“What are you still doing out here?” Jensen wanted to know. “And don’t tell me you wanted to fill in the hole. It wouldn’t have taken you over an hour to do so considering all the experience we both have at grave digging.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Nah. I was just enjoying the night and giving you some time alone with your family.”

 

If it had been anyone else but Jensen, they would have just taken Jared’s words as he said them. However, Jensen knew Jared quite well and could tell that something had upset him, and he had an idea as to what that was. 

 

“Had another fight with Sandy?” 

 

“More of a heated discussion,” Jared amended. “I guess some of my cousins were giving her a hard time about being there solo.”

 

“Damn,” Jensen whispered under his breath. He knew that wouldn’t go over well with her. “I thought your family liked her?”

 

“They do,” Jared agreed. “I don’t know. I’m guessing it was Bethany again just giving Sandy her usual grief about me.”

 

Jensen nodded, being quite familiar with Jared’s rather rebellious cousin. “Well, you’ll be home tomorrow and can start mending some bridges.”

 

“I was thinking. . .” Jared paused. Jensen only cocked his head and waited for him to continue. “Eric is supposed to call both of us on Monday and give us an update on the strike, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded.

 

“Well, I was thinking. It’s doubtful we’ll be back filming by the end of the year, and even if the strike ends after the first of the year, Eric’s going to need a few weeks to get the crew all back together and ready to go, right?” Jared sounded out his idea.

 

Jensen shrugged. “I guess so. Taking into consideration the holidays and people traveling to be with their families, it taking him a couple of weeks to pull a crew together sounds about right. Why?”

 

“I’m thinking about maybe surprising Sandy with a trip to Paris for Christmas,” Jared declared. 

 

“Wow!” Jensen exclaimed. “That’s quite a present. But do you think you’re mom will let you be gone for Christmas too?”

 

Jared frowned for a moment. “Oh no! I don’t mean go to Paris at Christmas. I just mean give her the tickets as a present.”

 

“Aaahhh,” Jensen nodded in understanding. “I think it’s a great idea and I’m sure she’ll love just having the chance to spend some time with you.”

 

“I hope so,” Jared shrugged. “I kinda get the feeling that if I don’t do this, we won’t be together much longer. Kinda like a last ditch effort to save our relationship.” Jensen was about to respond when his dad’s voice called out from the patio door.

 

“Boys, we’re off to bed. Jensen, make sure you lock up and shut out the lights when you come in.”

 

“Okay dad!” Jensen called back. “I’ll take care of it. See ya in the morning.”

 

Jared looked down at his watch and saw how late it was, or at least late for people who had normal lives. Eleven o’clock at night was like mid-day to him and Jensen. “I guess I should turn in too. I want to hit the road as early as possible tomorrow and try and beat any traffic.” He stood up and stretched a bit. “Night Jensen.”

 

Jared headed towards the patio door, Jensen staying seated on the ground watching Jared walk away. He suddenly had a flash of inspiration and shot up from the ground and ran towards his friend. 

 

“Hey Jay! Wait up a sec.” Jared paused and turned as Jensen caught up with him. “Hey, I was just thinking…maybe I could drive down with you tomorrow morning. You know, just to make sure you don’t have any problems along the way.”

 

Jared smiled. “You don’t have to do that Jen. It’s only a five hour drive. I can handle it.”

 

“I know,” Jensen looked down and stubbed the toe of his shoe into the dirt. “I would just feel better if I went with you.”

 

“How would you get home then?” Jared asked. “You gonna grab a cab to the airport and fly back here? That’s kinda stupid, not to mention a waste of money.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “I thought maybe I could drive back with Jeff and his family when they came back up here. They only live a few miles from Josh and can drop me off there on the way home.”

 

Jared sighed. “I don’t want you to put yourself out like that Jensen. You’ve done enough for me already these past few weeks. You need to enjoy this forced time off as much as you can. Don’t you want to go see Danni or visit your family?”

 

“I’ll have plenty of time to do that,” Jensen assured him. “Look, it’s most likely the last time we’ll see each other before we head back to work, assuming the strike ends soon. Just give me this last chance to make sure you get home in one piece. I promised your mom I’d take care of you and deliver you safely to her. Don’t make me break a promise to her.”

 

Jared snorted and shook his head. “Alright, man. You win, but only because if I say no, you’re just going to hound me every mile of the way to San Antonio.”

 

Jensen smiled and slapped Jared playfully on the shoulder. “Nah, not all the way. Maybe just until you get to Austin.”

 

Jared stopped and looked at Jensen incredulously. “Austin’s only an hour away from my parent’s home and you know it.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “And your point is?”

 

Jared only playfully pushed Jensen towards the patio door. “Go lock down the house while I go to bed, jerk.”

 

“As you wish, bitch,” Jensen shot back and headed into the house. 

 

Jared only shook his head again and smiled. Truthfully, he was glad Jensen made the offer as he wasn’t quite ready to spend God knows how much time away from him. As much as Jared was enjoying the unexpected break the strike brought them, he also missed the crew and the fun they had on set and spending time with just he and Jensen after work. Jensen spent a lot of time at his place, ever since he bought his house in Vancouver, including many nights curled up on his couch. ‘If we go another season, I’m going to have to try and convince him to move in with me’ Jared thought to himself. 

 

He smiled at that idea and headed off to bed. 

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: I'm not really pleased with this chapter. Been in a lot of pain with my back and I think it shows in the writing. I'll do better with future chapters. I promise!  


* * *

Chapter 14

 

It was a very pleasant and sunny Friday afternoon in San Antonio when Jared’s big SUV pulls into the driveway of his parent’s home. Jared let out a happy sigh, causing Jensen to look over at him and smile. 

 

“Feels good to be home again, doesn’t it?” he asked knowingly.

 

Jared nodded and grinned at him. “Yeah. Just something about sitting in front of the house makes everything seem alright again.” 

 

The front door suddenly flew open and Jared sighed again as he saw Sandy come running down the front steps, followed closely by him mother. Jared climbed out of the passenger seat and bounded around to the front of the SUV, just as Sandy reached it. He picked her up and twirled her around.

 

“Missed you!” he exclaimed happily. Sandy squealed, but just wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight. 

 

Sherri reached them just as Jensen climbed out of the car. She went over and greeted him with a hug. “It’s good to see you again, dear.” 

 

Jensen returned the hug. “You too, Sherri.” He gestured towards his friend who was still hugging Sandy. “As promised, safely delivered to your loving arms, one oversized Sasquatch.”

 

“Oh you!” Sherri swatted him on the arm. “Does the Sasquatch not have a hug for his own mama?”

 

Jared looked over at her sheepishly, winked at Sandy and then turned to give his mother a hug. “Hey Mama!”

 

Sherri held him tight, happy to see that he was looking much better than the last time she saw him. “Hey baby. It is soooo good to have you home at last.”

 

The rest of the Padalecki clan appeared at this time. Jeff’s wife Melissa greeted Jared with a hug. Jeff came over and immediately started checking out Jared’s ribs. He shot Jensen a grin when he noted how well taped his younger brother’s ribs were. Jared rolled his eyes but allowed his brother to assure himself his kid brother was fine. 

 

Jensen grinned and moved a few steps back to let Jared reunite with his family. He bumped into Sandy as he did so. 

 

“So was he not capable of driving himself home?” Sandy asked Jensen instead of greeting him.

 

Jensen shrugged. “He’s still a bit sore. Probably could have driven himself here, but I didn’t want to take that chance.”

 

“And how are you going to get home?” Sandy wanted to know. “You expect one of us to take you to the airport now?”

 

Jensen frowned at the sarcasm he could hear in Sandy’s voice. Thankfully, he didn’t have to answer her as Jeff came over at that moment to greet him.

 

“Hey Jensen!” Jeff clapped him on the shoulder. “Good job on wrapping those ribs.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Jensen returned the greeting. “It definitely did the trick and made the ride more comfortable for him.”

 

Jeff snorted. “I don’t know why you decided to be an actor Jensen, but if you ever give it up and decide to go back with your first choice, I think you’d made an excellent therapist.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Not likely, but thanks for the vote of confidence. I figure if I just stay friends with Jared long enough, eventually I’ll probably learn it all anyway.” 

 

Jeff laughed. “Don’t let my brother hear you calling him a klutz.”

 

“Who’s a klutz?” Jared’s booming voice sounded directly behind them. Jensen jumped in surprise, not noticing that Jared had moved over towards them. He stopped next to Sandy and had his arm around her.

 

“I believe your brother and your best friend were calling you a klutz,” Sandy smirked at her boyfriend. 

 

“Oh really?” Jared glowered at Jeff and Jensen. Jensen only cocked his head at Jared and grinned. Jared stared back at him for a moment and then shrugged. “Whatever,” was all he said. He then noticed the dogs were still in the car. “Oops, better let them out before they start clawing at the seats.”

 

He moved to open the back of the SUV while Jeff turned to Jensen. “Jared said something about you wanting to stay until we headed back to Dallas and then come with us?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded as he moved to get their bags out of the back seat. “That is if it’s okay with you? I mean, we didn’t exactly check first but Jared didn’t think it would be a problem. You only need to drop me off at Josh’s place.”

 

“Nah, it’s no problem,” Jeff assured him. “Besides, Josh and I have been trying to get together to plan a golf outing for a few weeks now, but we keep missing each other. This will give us a chance to make some plans.”

 

“Awesome!” Jensen replied. “I’d love to tag along with ya. Maybe we can find someone else and make it a foursome.”

 

The group moved into the house, Jared was so focused on getting the dogs inside and settled that he didn’t realize Sandy wasn’t right behind them. She was still standing outside by the car, glowering at Jensen’s back as he moved right into the house.

 

***** 

 

It was while the dishes were being cleared off the table after dinner that Jensen brought up the question on where he would sleep. He knew that Jeff and Melissa were in Jeff’s old room and had put the crib up in the guest room, so their 2 kids were sleeping in there. Sandy had been sleeping in Jared’s room.

 

Jared knew his mom wouldn’t allow Sandy to sleep with him under her roof, which meant Sandy would have to take Megan’s room. He had an idea, but wasn’t sure how Jensen would react, so he just decided to voice his idea.

 

“Jensen, I changed out the bed in my room to a king size bed. You can just share with me if you want. It’s not like it’s the first time we crashed together.”

 

Jensen hesitated. “I don’t know Jare. I can just sleep on the couch. It’s just for one night. I don’t want to cause a problem.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Sherri insisted. “Megan left this morning to spend the weekend with a friend so Sandy can sleep in her room. 

 

Sandy silently fumed, but knew she couldn’t say anything. Sherri and Gerry made it very clear in the beginning of their relationship that they didn’t care what she and Jared did in their own home, but in their house they would not be sleeping together until they were married. 

 

Jensen shot Jared a sheepish grin, who only grinned broadly and chuckled. “It’ll be just like a sleep over.”

 

“Oh God kill me now,” Jensen moaned. “This means I won’t get any sleep tonight.”

 

Sherri got up and padded him on the head as she passed behind him. She slid an arm around his shoulders and leaned over between her son and his friend. “Consider it payback then for that little stunt you and my husband pulled on me while I was up in Vancouver.”

 

Jared snorted ice tea through his nose and started coughing, while Jensen paled, then blushed furiously and ducked his head. Gerry snickered at their discomfort. 

 

“Just what were you thinking Jensen Ross Ackles!” Sherri reprimanded. “Siding with Gerry, of all things!”

 

“Uhm…well…it’s not like that….” Jensen stammered. He stood up and turned to face her, sending Jared a pleading look for help. 

 

Sherri only raised an eyebrow at him and nodded her head. She grinned and reached up to pat him on the cheek. “I know it wasn’t sweetheart, and you’re forgiven. I know you just wanted to do what you thought was best for my son.”

 

Jensen sighed in relief, then turned and glowered at Gerry. “You could have warned me ya know!”

 

Gerry chuckled as he stood up and headed around the table. He clapped Jensen on the shoulder as he left. “What? And miss all that? Sorry son. Just one of the things you’re going to have to learn to deal with if you’re part of the Padalecki clan. We love a good payback.” Chuckling more, Gerry headed off towards his den. 

 

Jared was about to say something to Jensen when he noticed Sandy shooting glares at him, then turning and heading upstairs. He sighed, not ready to face this confrontation with his girlfriend. He turned to Jensen, who had been talking with Jeff about a golf game. 

 

“Hey Jen, I’m going to head upstairs and chat with Sandy for a bit. Just head on up to bed whenever you’re ready, okay?”

 

Jensen frowned, but then nodded. “Sure, man. Everything alright?”

 

Jared only shrugged, then headed upstairs. This time Jensen sighed as he watched his friend climb up the stairs. “I shouldn’t have come,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“Regardless of what vibes you’re getting off Sandy right now,” Jeff spoke up. “Ignore them. She’s been in a snit for a few days now because Jared didn’t come right straight home. Don’t worry about, okay? They’ll work through it.”

 

***** 

 

Jared stopped outside the closed door to his sister’s room, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he readied himself for the fight he knew was about to come. He quietly turned the knob and opened the door, pausing when he heard Sandy’s voice, realizing she must be on her cell phone talking to someone. He wanted to turn away, but bits of the conversation caught his attention.

 

“I know all that! It’s just annoying as all hell. There’s a writer’s stike on, no filming, and yet the two of them can’t be separated for even a few hours. What kind of life is that for a girl to live if her boyfriend can’t be bothered to leave his ‘boyfriend’ at home”

 

Jared swallowed hard at the anger he heard in Sandy’s voice.

 

“I don’t know. I just think that if we can’t find some time to ourselves before Jared has to head back to Canada, this relationship is going to be over. I just don’t want to have to constantly have to deal with Jensen in our life. Girl, you have got to feel the same way about Jared! I mean, how do you deal with it when Jensen always wants to drag Jared along with you guys?”

 

So Sandy was talking to Danneel and they were comparing notes. Jared felt bad and turned to go into his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a few moments, and then decided that he and Sandy needed to talk right now. He got up and walked over to his sister’s room and knocked on the door this time. As he opened the door, Sandy quickly ended the call.

 

“Hey baby,” she greeted. “Did you need something?”

 

Jared gestured her over to his side and sat them both down on the edge of the bed. “Sandy, I know everything that’s been happening lately has been a bit unfair to you, and I wanted you to know that I’m sorry for it all.”

 

“Jared. It’s not your fault you got hurt,” Sandy comforted him. “I haven’t exactly been an angel through all this either and I’m sorry for seeming to be pushing you. I just feel like we haven’t had any time to ourselves and I thought this writer’s strike would be a good chance for us to go somewhere and be alone. Then you come home and you’re dragging Jensen along with you.”

 

Jared held up a hand to stall her. “Hold on there, okay? Look. I know you’re not happy that Jensen came back with me, but I think you should know this. If he hadn’t volunteered to do so, I don’t think I would have made it back here in one piece. Sandy, my ribs are still sore and sitting in one position for the five hours it would have taken to drive here, would have done me in. If Jensen hadn’t insisted on driving down…”

 

Sandy frowned. “I’m sorry Jay. I didn’t realize that. Of course I’m happy that you’re finally home and that maybe Jensen is a lot wiser to see some things that neither you or I could.”

 

Jared smiled and kissed her cheek. “Thanks Sans.” He chewed his bottom lip for a moment. “Look. I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you, but I think now would be a lot more appropriate.”

 

“What?” Sandy asked, puzzled. 

 

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Jared explained. “Jensen and I have a conference call with Eric on Monday morning. He’s going to give us some kind of idea as to what’s going on with the strike and how much longer we might be out of work. He didn’t know before, but from what Jensen and I have been hearing, the industry is starting to realize how much money is being lost every day. We probably won’t be going back to work much before sometime in February, so I was thinking. How would you feel about going to Paris for a week?”

 

Sandy’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “PARIS! Really? You mean really? Just the two of us?”

 

Jared nodded. “I’ll talk to Jeff about how he feels about me flying after all this time and see what he has to say. Maybe we can order the tickets to go in mid-January. It would be madness to try and do it now with the holidays.”

 

Sandy squealed. “I LOVE IT! Oh, just imagine you and me in Paris for a whole week by ourselves.” She rushed over and hugged him.

 

Jared returned the hug, smiling and feeling like he finally did something right with Sandy for a change. “As soon as Eric gives is his opinion, we can make the plans.”

 

***** 

 

It was a much happier Sandy that bade Jensen a good night as he moved down the hallway towards Jared’s room. Frowning at her sudden change in attitude, Jensen only shook his head and knocked on the door to the bedroom before entering. 

 

“You decent?” he called out. 

 

Jared chuckled. “No, but when has that ever stopped you?”

 

Jensen walked in and shut the door. When he turned to face Jared, he laughed at seeing his friend struggling to get his t-shirt off. One end of it had gotten stuck on the ace wrap that Jensen had put around Jared’s chest before they left Dallas. 

 

“Let me help you before you hurt yourself,” Jensen commanded as he moved over towards the bed. Swatting at Jared’s arms, he reached behind his friend and pulled the t-shirt up and over Jared’s head. 

 

“Thanks,” Jared said as he pulled the shirt off the rest of the way. 

 

Jensen sat down on the edge of the bed. “So I’m guessing by the way Sandy said goodnight to me, you two had a really good chat?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. I told her about wanting to take her to Paris for a week as soon as we find out from Eric about when we might be heading back. I was thinking probably mid-January.”

 

“Aahhh,” Jensen agreed. “That would do it.”

 

Jared paused and turned to look at Jensen. “So what are you going to do for the rest of the break if Eric is able to give us a return date?”

 

Jensen shrugged and moved to grab his duffel bag. “I don’t know. Go back home for a bit and spend some time with my family. Chris has been bugging me to come to a few of his concerts and Steve has one coming up in San Francisco that I’d really like to go to. He’s going to try out a whole bunch of new material.”

 

Jared looked down at the floor. “Aren’t you going to see Danneel sometime in there?”

 

Jensen only shrugged again. “She’s getting ready for another Maxim photo shoot, so its all workouts at the gym and makeup crap. I’ll probably see her at Christmas time and I’ll see if she can attend any of Chris’ concerts, or maybe Steve’s.”

 

“Is everything okay between you two?” Jared wanted to know. It seemed like Jensen was talking with his girlfriend less and less these days and he wondered if something was up between them. Not that he minded being the one to receive all the extra attention that Jensen was giving him. 

 

“We’re okay,” Jensen assured him. “Just going through some growing pains right now as both our careers are starting to take off.” He quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts and climbed under the covers. “Well, Jeff said he wanted to leave kinda early tomorrow morning, so I’m gonna hit the sack. Okay with you?”

 

Jared nodded and quickly changed himself. “Yeah. I’m pretty wiped out myself. I sure wished my ribs would heal and I wouldn’t be so tired all the time. It’s friggin annoying.”

 

“Give it a bit more time Jay,” Jensen warned him. “You push yourself too hard right now and you’re only going to set your recovery back.” He grinned. “Not to mention causing your mother to be a whole lot more protective of you once I’m gone and not letting you do a thing.”

 

Jared groaned. “She won’t let me right now! Between her and Sandy, I’ll be lucky if they let me get up off the couch.”

 

Jensen only patted his friend on the arm in sympathy. “Well, enjoy it while you can, cause you know once we get back up North, Eric is going to put the screws in on trying to get as many episodes filmed as he can before the end of the season. You’ll be complaining in no time about how much you’re missing all this relaxation.”

 

Jared sighed. “True. But at least we’ll be working again.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Jensen murmurs as he starts to fall asleep. Jared looks over at his friend’s relaxed features and smiles. 

 

“Night Jen,” he whispers, then turns off the lights.

 

***** 

 

The Padalecki home is in chaos the next morning when Jared and Jensen come down for breakfast. Melissa is running around trying to catch up her daughter, who is running naked through the house after taking a bath. Sherri is in the kitchen getting breakfast together while Jeff is running in and out packing up their own SUV for the drive home. 

 

Jared narrowly misses bumping into Jeff as he runs through the back door. Jeff grabs the playpen and turns to head out again when he notices Jensen carrying his duffel bag. Jeff grabs its from him.

 

“Hey!” Jensen exclaims. “I can pack that myself.”

 

Jeff blushes. “I’m sorry Jensen. I’m just trying to get all this done so I can finally sit down and eat.”

 

“Give him back his duffel bag,” Melissa ordered as she walked in the kitchen. She had finally managed to catch their daughter, so she sat down in a chair and began pulling the dress on her. Melissa then put her in the high chair at the table and got up to help Sherri. 

 

Just as the two women were putting the food on the table, Jeff came back in and plopped down on a chair next to his wife. “Finally!” he sighed. “We’re all set to head out at any time.”

 

“Not until you all eat something first, Sherri warned. “GERRY! Get in here, breakfast is ready.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jared, who only shrugged. “What can I say? We’re not exactly a quiet bunch in the morning.”

 

“That’s not surprising, considering you pretty much go like this all day,” Jensen remarked as he sat down next to his friend. “At least now I know you come by it honestly.”

 

“No more talking,” Sherri hushed them. She pointed at the food and everyone dug in. “Jared, where’s Sandy?”

 

Jared shrugged. “Don’t know, still sleeping I guess.”

 

Sherri huffed as she sat down. “Well, she’ll just have to get her own breakfast when she comes down. I’m not running a B&B ya know. I swear, that girl spends so much time talking with your girlfriend Jensen.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Jared, who only shrugged. 

 

The family and Jensen ate quickly, enjoying some light hearted banter while doing so. It was while the dishes were being cleared away and Jeff announced they would be leaving within 15 minutes that Jared realized that Jensen would be leaving as well and he probably wouldn’t see him again until they were back up in Vancouver. For some reason, that made him unhappy and he grew quiet as the rest of the family went about their tasks. 

 

Jensen had run back upstairs to double check and make sure he didn’t forget anything. Jared came up behind him and stood in the doorway as his friend looked around the room. When Jensen finally turned to face Jared, he frowned at the flash of sadness he saw in his friends eyes before he could cover it up. 

 

“Well, guess this means I’m finally free of at least one of my prison guards,” Jared tried for levity but Jensen could hear the sadness in his friend’s tone. 

 

“Yeah, well,” Jensen shrugged. “I doubt you’ll miss me all that much with your mom and Sandy hovering 24/7.”

 

Jared only gave him a small smile and nodded. 

 

“Hey?” Jensen softly asked as he gripped Jared’s arm. “Are you okay?”

 

Jared only looked at Jensen for a few long moments. Jensen held his breath, he felt like his friend was trying to categorize everything about him from the depth and intensity of the stare. Suddenly realizing he needed to answer, Jared shook himself and grinned. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m fine. Just sorta zoned out for a moment there.”

 

Jensen looked skeptical but didn’t say anything. Hearing Jeff call out from downstairs, Jensen moved around Jared. “Guess I should get down there before he takes off without me.” Jared only nodded and followed him down. 

 

“OH! That’s wonderful Donna!” the boys heard Sherri exclaim as they walked into the kitchen. They paused and waited for her to continue. 

 

“It will be wonderful to see ya’ll again, I can’t wait,” Sherri continued. She looked up at Jensen. “He’s standing right here. I’ll be sure to let him know.. We’ll talk again as it gets closer to finalize all the details okay? I will….and tell Josh that Jensen will be at his place shortly. Okay Donna, bye!”

 

“What was that all about mama?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

Sherri smiled excitedly. “That was your mom, Jensen. Gerry and I invited your family to join us for Christmas this year and she was calling to accept! Isn’t that wonderful!” She hugged Jensen. “So this isn’t goodbye then. Its more of a see ya later!”

 

Jensen grinned. “Should be a blast. I can’t wait.”

 

Jared was grinning too. He now wasn’t going to have to wait so long to see Jensen again. He didn’t feel so sad about having to say goodbye now.

 

Jeff was ushering his wife towards the car and tossed a nod in Jensen’s direction, who nodded back. 

 

“Well, guess I better hop in the car then,” Jensen sighed. He turned to Jared. “You take care of yourself and do what your momma says big guy.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes DEAN!” he pouted. He then grabbed Jensen in a hug. “Thanks for everything man. I don’t think I could have made it through without all you did.”

 

Jensen smiled and rubbed Jared’s back. “No problem. That’s what friends are for.” He stepped out of the hug. “Guess I’ll catch ya on the conference call with Eric then.”

 

“Yep,” Jared agreed. He said his goodbyes to Jeff and Michelle and then joined his mama at the steps watching as Jeff pulled the car out of the drive and droff off. Even after Sherri went back in the house, Jared stood on the steps looking in the direction the car had driven, still able to see Jensen looking out the back window and waving as they drove off. 

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Author’s Notes: Some of the things in this chapter that show what the boys did during the writer’s strike, is different from what was written or told by them at the Chicago Convention in November 2007 and reported through various channels. Sorry for those of you who may be sticklers for timelines. I only found out about the differences after checking something in the Supernatural Scrapbook at Superwiki and didn’t feel like changing it in my story.  


* * *

Chapter 15

 

It was Monday afternoon and Jared ran into his parent’s house after spending some time playing with Sadie and Harley in the backyard. 

 

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy!” Sherri chastised her son. “Those ribs aren’t going to heal properly if you don’t slow down.”

 

Jared smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. “I’m fine Mama. I wasn’t doing anything but sitting on the ground and tossing them their ball.”

 

Sherri shook her head. “Don’t give me that! I saw Harley knock you over. Now you go upstairs and lay down for a bit.”

 

Jared looked at the clock. “I will, as soon as I finished with the conference call Mama. I’ve gotta call Eric in about 10 minutes.” He grabbed the ice tea from the fridge and poured himself a tall glass.

 

“Do you think he’ll have an idea of when you’ll be going back?” Sherri wondered. 

 

Jared shrugged. “He probably has more information than Jensen and I do. Not that I’m not on the side of the writers, but I just haven’t been following everything that’s been going on during the strike. It’s gotta really be hurting a lot of people about now after being out of work for over a month.”

 

“That’s a shame. So many families probably not having a nice holiday because of the strike,” Sherri sympathized. 

 

Jared smiled at his mom. She loved the time between Thanksgiving and Christmas and doted on everything family. It was one of the things he missed the most being so far from home. He looked at the clock again. “Is it okay if I use the phone in Dad’s den? He’s not going to be home soon, is he?”

 

“No, go ahead sweetie,” Sherri agreed. “Your dad won’t be home until suppertime. He’s meeting with a new client and you know how those meetings go.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Oh he’s going to be in a good mood tonight.” Jared left the kitchen and headed into his father’s den. It was a cozy room, his father pretty much ran his accounting business from it. Jared moved behind the desk and sat in the big comfortable chair. Putting the phone on speaker, he dialed the number for the conference call and waited for it to go through. 

 

“Hey, Jared’s on,” he called out when the call connected. 

 

“Hey Jay!” Jensen’s voice came over the speaker. “Looks like it’s just you and me at the moment.”

 

“Hey Jen! How goes things in Dallas? You get the golf game scheduled yet?” Jared said in greeting. 

 

“Oh yeah! Josh and Jeff were all excited about finally catching up and setting the date. We’re all going to get together on Thursday and hit the course. Josh has a friend he’s bringing so we’ll have a foursome.” Jensen explained. “What about you? Anymore problems with Sandy?”

 

Jared frowned. “Not really. She’s been kinda going back and forth in mood swings right now. I don’t know what’s up with her.”

 

“She’s not there, is she?” Jensen’s voice was cautious. 

 

“No,” Jared snorted. “Didn’t you know? She met up with Danni in Austin and the two of them are on some big shopping spree. Said she wouldn’t be back for a few days.”

 

“So that’s where Danni disappeared to,” Jensen replied. “I thought she just took off in a huff.”

 

Jared frowned. “What did you do now to make you think she’d do that?”

 

“She’s not happy that we’re all coming down to spend Christmas with your family. She sorta threw a fit about it and my mom really lay into her. Told her it was a family invitation and it would be too awkward for me to not be there being as how I’m the link between the Ackles and your family,” Jensen sighed. “That just got Danni going off on another direction, wisely out of my mother’s hearing this time. We’ve been sort of arguing ever since.”

 

“I’m sorry Jensen,” Jared apologized. “You guys wouldn’t be arguing at all if I hadn’t gone and gotten hurt.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen warned. “I’m not going to get into another long discussion with you over how none of this is your fault. Danni just never seems to accept that I want to spend time with my family and friends when I come home to Dallas. Everything is always about her family and her friends. I’m fine with coming down with the family for Christmas. In fact, my mom is so looking forward to it she’s hardly talking about anything else.”

 

“Sandy mentioned something about flying out to New York to spend the holiday with some family she has there,” Jared added. “She’s definitely not happy about you guys coming down. I tried to tell her it was our mama’s idea and not ours, but she didn’t believe it.”

 

Jensen sighed again and was about to say something when the click heard on the phone indicated that someone else was joining the call.

 

“Hey! It’s Sera. Anyone on?”

 

Both Jensen and Jared greeted her and they chatted for a few minutes, catching up on what was going on. During their chat, Bob Singer, McQ and Kim Manners joined in. Eric finally called in about five minutes late, but wasn’t surprised to hear a lot of joking and teasing taking place over the phone lines. 

 

“Okay everyone. I know I’m late so why don’t we get this call started. Jared, Jensen are you two together in the same spot?”

 

Jared sniggered. “We’re in the same state if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Same state, but about 5 hours apart,” Jensen added, chuckling as well. 

 

“Alright wiseguys. Well, you better start enjoying the rest of your long break because it looks like we’ll be heading back to work around the middle of February.”

 

For the next few hours, the conference call took place with everyone catching up on what needed to be done. 

 

“Okay, so that should finish things up. Jared, Jensen, can you two stay on for just a minute?” Both agreed and after saying goodbye to everyone, after listening to the clicks of folks leaving the call, it was just Eric and the two boys. 

 

“Something wrong boss?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

“No, nothing’s wrong kiddo. I just wanted to let the two of you know that I’m going to fed ex the script drafts for the rest of the season to each of you. Jared, your package is also going to have some paperwork in there from the network attorneys.”

 

“Attorneys?” Jared frowned. “Is something wrong? I thought all that was being taken care of through workmen’s comp?”

 

Eric’s sigh could be heard. “It is, nothing to worry about. It’s just some required paperwork that all lawyers insist are important. It lists the cost of all medical expenses covered by the network as well as some restitution to you for pain and suffering, mental anguish, and all that jazz.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Guess that means by the time their done paying for Jared’s mental anguish, there won’t be anything left in the budget for any decent episodes!”

 

Eric chuckled. “That’s probably true Jensen. I haven’t seen the exact totals, but I imagine its going to be quite costly to make sure Jared’s mental state is sound after all that trauma.”

 

“Ha, ha,” Jared commented sarcastically. “Don’t quite your day jobs guys. My mental state is just fine, thank you very much.”

 

“I gotta run guys. You both take care and enjoy the holidays. I probably won’t be in touch again until late January, so if something comes up and you need to talk to someone, call either Kim or Bob,” Eric informed them. 

 

“I’ll be taking Sandy to Paris for a week in January and then head out to LA to take care of some business there,” Jared added.

 

“Yeah, I’m planning on heading to LA at the end of January too. Then I’ve got that promotional tour for WB in Australia that Danni’s coming on with me,” admitted Jensen. “We can compare schedules at Christmas Jay and see if we’re planning on going at the same time. Maybe we can drive out together.”

 

“You work the details and I’ll talk to you next year. Take it easy guys.” Eric left the call. 

 

“Okay Jen. I better get going. I’m in Dad’s den and he’ll be coming home soon and will need to get in here,” Jared explained. “I’ll call or text ya when I can.”

 

“Okay Jared. I’ll be around. Got some friends I want to catch up so I may not answer right away. A lot of them are in East Texas or Texarkana and cell reception sucks on the way there. So take it easy and we’ll chat again.”

 

“Okay Jensen. Have fun and take it easy,” Jared ended the call just as his father walked into his den. Jared greeted his dad, but quickly left, knowing from past experience that it was always best to leave his dad alone after meeting with new clients. His father was a very patient man, but something about dealing with new clients always put him on edge. 

 

***** 

 

It was late in the afternoon the next day when Sherri walked out into the back yard looking for her middle child. She spotted Jared lounging lazily in the hammock slung between the two big trees in their backyard. Harley and Sadie were laying underneath the hammock, all three enjoying the unusually tempered climate for December. Sherri walked over and tapped on Jared’s legs. 

 

“I believe this is the package from Eric you were waiting for sweetie,” she commented as she handed it to him. 

 

“Thanks mama,” Jared nodded as he saw the return address. “Yep, it’s the script outlines for the rest of the season.” Jared quickly became absorbed in reading the letter Eric had included, which mentioned that the promised papers from the attorneys would be forthcoming. They didn’t have them ready by the time Eric was going to ship his package, so they told him they would send them under separate cover. Jared only shrugged indifferently and went on to read the rest. The shrill ring of his cell phone startled him and he almost flipped off the hammock. Grabbing the offending object, his frown turned into a smile when he saw who was calling him. 

 

“Oh my God! Have you read them yet!” Jared exclaimed. 

 

“I’m looking at them right now,”Jensen’s excited voice came through. “I can’t believe they’re actually going to send Dean to hell.”

 

“I know,” Jared agreed. “I thought Eric was going to wait to make the decision on how to end the season until after he heard whether or not we’d get picked up for a 4th.”

 

“Maybe he’s hearing something we’re not privvy to yet,” Jensen reasoned. 

 

“That would make sense,” Jared agreed. “That would be so awesome if we got another season!”

 

“Yeah, it would be. I’d like to see Dean get outta hell,” Jensen commented dryly. “I wonder how long they’re going to keep me down there.”

 

“Not too long, I hope,” Jared lamented. “The longer they keep you down there, the more single episodes I’ll have to do by myself!”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Jensen teased. “I would think you would love to have some Sam only episodes there.”

 

“I doubt they would be all that,” Jared reasoned. “It looks like Bobby will still be there, which means Jim comes back. They’d probably have a lot of scenes with the two of us, Bobby and Sam all miserable and broken over Dean’s death.”

 

“Awwww,” Jensen cooed. “Are you missing me already?”

 

“More than you know,” Jared whispered as he turned his head away from the phone. 

 

“Uhmm? What did you say?” Jensen asked. 

 

“What?” Oh nothing Jensen,” Jared replied quickly. “Sorry, I was looking at something else in the letter from Eric.”

 

“Ahhh. So, what’s the deal with the papers from the attorney? Anything wrong there?” Jensen wanted to know. 

 

“They aren’t in here. Eric said the lawyers didn’t have them finished by the time he was ready to send the scripts so they’ll be coming in separately,” Jared explained. “So I still have no clue what it’s all about.” He shrugged. “I’m not too concerned. Eric didn’t seem to think it was a big deal and I trust his instincts. Maybe the attorney’s decided I didn’t really need to see them after all.”

 

“Hang on a sec Jay,” Jensen asked him. Jared could hear muffled voices in the background. “Hey Jared. Some family just showed up so I need to run. I’ll catch ya later, okay?”

 

“Okay Jen. Take it easy,” Jared returned and they ended the call. Jared sat for a moment and looked fondly at his phone before shaking himself out of the daze and headed back into the house.

 

***** 

 

It was now the week of Christmas and the Padalecki family was running around finishing up all the final details for the holiday before the Ackles family came down to join them. Sherri was insisting on perfection, wanting to make a good impression with the Ackles. 

 

“Mama!” Jared cried in exasperation. “Donna and Papa Ackles are not going to frown upon you because the living room furniture doesn’t all match.”

 

“You hush now and just move the furniture the way I asked you to,” Sherri reprimanded him. “And be careful you don’t strain your ribs doing so!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared muttered under his breath. He was about to move the reclining chair when his cell phone chimed on the table, alerting him of a text message. He grabbed his phone and scrolled to the new message, seeing that it was from Sandy. She went through with her plans to spend Christmas with some family back East rather than staying with the Padalecki’s. 

 

‘Letng you know made it in ok. Will be busy. I’ll call when I can. Luv U!’

 

Jared frowned at her message, remember the blow up argument they had when she found out the entire Ackles family was coming down to spend Christmas with the Padaleckis. She wasted no time in blaming Jared for engineering the while affair, even though Sandy was sitting at the dinner table at the time Sherri announced it to Gerry and said her months of planning finally paid off. 

 

Jared shrugged to himself. Sure, he’d miss Sandy over the holiday, but he really wasn’t feeling that broken up about it. Because that meant he could visit with Jensen and enjoy his company a final time before they really did have to go their separate ways for the rest of the break. 

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Unless your last name was Padalecki, it probably was a very wise move on your part to not be anywhere NEAR the Padalecki household on Christmas Eve. And if you were stupid enough to get close enough to the house, you’d really wonder what all the noise was, and what in the heck was this family doing on what should be a nice family time? 

 

If your name WAS Padalecki, as Jeff, Jared and Megan were beginning to wish it wasn’t, then you were finding yourself running up and down stairs, out to the garage, down to the basement, up to the attic, pretty much everywhere in the household. Except for Gerry’s den, where he was currently sitting with the door closed and locked. 

 

Sherri had her three children running around like crazy getting things ready for the arrival of the Ackles clan. Jared finally stumbled into the kitchen and flopped down onto one of the chairs, breathing heavily. He had just done his eighth run up to the second floor from the basement. 

 

“That’s it mama,” he sighed in exhaustion. “I’m through.”

 

“I’m with ya baby bro,” Jeff agreed as he groaned and sat down in the chair next to his brother. 

 

“Me too but I’m too tired to come down the stairs!” Megan yelled from the upstairs landing. 

 

Sherri only huffed. “Nonsense! You’re all young and energetic. Just think of this as a good workout at the gym. Now, run through it all with me. I want to make sure everything is set up properly.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “The guest bedroom is set up for Donna and Alan. The rollaway bed has been set up in Megan’s room for MacKenzie. Jensen will be sharing my room with me.”

 

“There are fresh linens on all beds, clean towels in the bathrooms, extra toilet paper stocked in all the cabinets,” Jeff finished.

 

“Count us lucky that Josh told Donna that they really needed to spend this Christmas with the in-laws,” Jared commented. 

 

Megan finally came down the stairs. “All the Christmas decorations you wanted up along the hallway upstairs are done. I also added some potpourri in the guest bathroom and put up the Christmas towels in there.”

 

Gerry poked his head around the corner. “Is it safe to come in now?”

 

“Are the sofas in your den all cleared off for the girls?” Sherri asked her husband. 

 

“Yes dear,” he sighed. “My den is all picked up and nice and clean.”

 

“Good!” Sherri frowned as she mentally ran through her checklist. “I think that covers it all then. Jared did Jensen say what time they expected to arrive?”

 

“Jensen sent me a text at 10am and said they just hit the road,” Jared informed her. He looked at the clock on the wall. “With traffic and the drive, I would expect them probably around 3:30.”

 

Sherri looked at the clock and saw it was just going past two o’clock. “Good. Then I still have time to start making some snacks and appetizers for dinner. So why don’t you two boys go out in the living room and let Megan and I get started. Jeff, when is Karen due to arrive?”

 

“She’ll be here a little after the Ackles mama,” Jeff responded. “Probably right around supper time. She was planning on staying at the airport until her folks flight left so they wouldn’t be sitting there alone.”

 

Sherri nodded and shooed everyone except Megan out of the kitchen. Together, the two of them worked on getting things ready for the evening meal. Jeff and Jared followed their father into the family room and the three sat down to catch whatever game might be on tv. 

 

“So, Jared,” Jeff began. “You and Sandy are off to Paris for a week, hey bro?”

 

“You heard?” Jared asked and Jeff nodded. “Yeah. She’s feeling kinda left out right now so I thought this trip might be a good idea.”

 

“Everything alright between you two son?” Gerry wondered. “Your mother said Sandy had mentioned some problems that she wasn’t sure should be fixed.”

 

Jared sighed. “Things are alright Dad. Like I said, between my shooting schedule, the conventions, interviews and all, I haven’t had a lot of time to spend with Sandy. She’s kinda letting me know it too.”

 

“She’s letting all of us know it,” Jeff chimed in. “Karen has talked to her on the phone more than a few times and listened to Sandy complain about your schedule.”

 

Jared frowned. “I’m sorry about that Jeff. I can’t help it if Supernatural is suddenly becoming a lot more popular and Jensen and I are in demand more. But I can’t ignore it all. I worked too hard to get to this point and if I don’t stick with it, I might as well just quit acting right now.”

 

Jeff pat his brother on the shoulder. “I can relate to you a bit there Jayman. While I was in medical school, Karen sometimes got really pissed at me because I had to study all the time and couldn’t spend time with her.”

 

Jared faced his brother. “How did you resolve it all?”

 

Jeff shrugged. “I just sat down with her one day and we had a good long talk. I listened to what her complaints were and we talked about them. Found out that she didn’t really realize all that was involved in what I had to do in medical school and once I was able to show her, she understood. It also helped that I agreed that I would set at least one hour aside each day for her to talk to me about whatever she needed to and that we both agreed that Sunday’s were to be our day together. I found out it actually helped me a lot more too because I took my mind off the studies for a bit and was more focused when I went back.”

 

“I can understand that,” Jared agreed. “But our situations aren’t exactly the same. I mean, I live in Canada right now while Sandy’s in LA. It’s not like I can just sit down with her at any time and chat.”

 

“No,” Jeff conceded. “But how many times a day do you just send her a simple little text message? It doesn’t even have to be something profound, just send her a note mentioning something stupid that one of the crew did, or what you had for lunch, or how you felt an interview went. Anything you can send her about what’s happening in your day will help make her feel like she’s a part of it.”

 

Jared smiled. “You mean I gotta up the chick-flick quota when I’m not with her.”

 

“Exactly!” Jeff smiled in triumph. “My baby brother has finally grown a brain.”

 

“Before you two forget that you both have one and start wrestling in here and make a mess,” Gerry warned. “How about setting up the bar so the drinks will be cold.”

 

“Sure Dad!” both Padalecki brothers sang out together. 

 

***** 

 

Jared was walking down the driveway from the back of the house when a big SUV pulled into the driveway. Jared smiled excitedly when he recognized the Ackles vehicle. “They’re here!” he shouted through the kitchen window that faced the driveway. Knowing his mother at least heard him, Jared bounded down the driveway to greet the family. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Donna exclaimed as she exited the car. Jared grabbed her up in a Padabear sized hug and swung her around. 

 

“Dude! Put my mother down,” Jensen laughed as he climbed out of the car. MacKenzie followed and was barely out of the car when she found herself the next recipient of Jared’s hug. 

 

“Uhmph!” she exclaimed at the unexpectedness of the hug. She then giggled and pat Jared on the back. “Down boy!”

 

Jared released her and looked around. Alan saw Jared’s gaze settle on him and dove back into the truck, laughing. “No way! I’d like my ribs to stay intact.”

 

Donna was just catching her breath after Jared’s enthusiastic greeting. “Alan, get out of the car!”

 

“JARED! Stop molesting our company,” Sherri yelled from the front porch as she and the rest of the Padalecki clan came out to greet their guests. Donna ran over to greet her while Megan and MacKenzie did the same. 

 

“You can come out Alan,” Gerri assured him as he walked over to the car. “I’ll make sure he behaves himself.”

 

Alan finally came out and stepped behind Gerri when Jared walked over, chuckling. “I promise Papa Ackles. Just a mini-hug.” Alan rolled his eyes but allowed Jared to hug him. 

 

Gerri and Alan then moved on to join their wives who were already excitedly chatting about “women stuff” as they dubbed it. Gerri looked over at the girls and didn’t want to know what they were discussing. Jeff was helping Jensen pull bags out of the back of the truck. Jared finally joined his brother and friend after greeting MacKenzie. 

 

“I’ll grab these for you,” Jeff hefted some luggage. “You boys can bring in the rest.”

 

“Thanks Jeff,” Jensen called out. He then turned to face his best friend, amusement making the corners of his eyes wrinkle. “So. Everyone gets a hug but me?”

 

Jared only smiled and pulled his friend into a tight hug. Jensen pat him on the back. “Missed you, man,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear. 

 

Jensen shuddered at the soft breath in his ear, pat Jared on the back once more and stepped out of the hug. He looked up at his friend.. “It’s only been a month there, Jay.”

 

Jared shrugged. “I know. Just seems like a lot longer.”

 

“Yeah, it has,” Jensen agreed. “I’m finding myself wishing February would get here so we could get back to filming.”

 

“Me too,” agreed Jared. “I miss a lot more than just that though.” 

 

Jensen looked at Jared, wondering what he meant by that. But he knew his answer when he looked into Jared’s eyes. Smiling softly, he lightly gripped Jared’s forearm. “Me too. Now, come on. Let’s get this stuff into the house. I’m hungry and I’m betting your mom’s got some food for us.”

 

Jared laughed as he grabbed some bags and closed up the car. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

 

“Usually, but mom was in such a rush to get outta the house this morning, everyone was on their own for breakfast,” explained Jensen as he lugged his share of the bags into the house.

 

Jared grinned knowingly. “And you picked today to oversleep and didn’t get a chance to eat.”

 

“Worse!” Jensen groaned. “I didn’t get any coffee, couldn’t get any until Dad made a pit stop for gas.” He shuddered. “We stopped at a Love’s and I think they used battery acid instead of coffee.”

 

Jared pat his friend’s back. “Poor baby. You’ve had to suffer so much today.” 

 

Jensen only growled at his friend, but his eyes lit up when he noticed the food set out on the buffet. “I think it’s about to get a whole lot better.” Jared only laughed. 

 

***** 

 

The two families enjoyed a long leisurely dinner with the members eventually splitting off into their own groups. Megan and MacKenzie excused themselves immediately after eating and headed off to Megan’s room. Gerry and Alan headed towards the den. Donna and Sherri started to clean up and were discussing dishes for the meal tomorrow. Jeff’s wife Karen had arrived just before the meal started, so the two of them went out to spend some time alone. 

 

Jared and Jensen found themselves alone in the living room. Jared frowned as he surfed through the channels.. “I think I miss my game system back home.”

 

Jensen, who had picked up the newspaper, snorted. “You didn’t really think you’d find something on tv worth watching, did you?”

 

Jared barked out a laugh when his channel surfing landed him on Chiller TV and there on the screen was a younger Jensen. Wondering what his friend found so funny, Jensen looked up from the newspaper at the tv and groaned. 

 

“Dark Angel at Christmas!” he complained. “That’s just all kinds of wrong.”

 

“Awww, but just look how young you are,” Jared crooned. “Aren’t you just so cute!” He grinned. “So what happened then?”

 

Jensen grappled the remote away from Jared and leaped off the sofa. “Alright wise guy. Let’s see if any of the channels are running Gilmore Girls!”

 

Jared jumped up and chased after Jensen, who was running around the sofa in an effort to stay away from Jared. “No way man!” he exclaimed. 

 

Jensen giggled as he ran around the front of the sofa while Jared moved to the back. “Why not Jay? You just look so cute on that show!”

 

Jared’s grin got mischievous and before Jensen could react, Jared bounded over the back of the sofa and tackled Jensen to the floor. The two wrestled for the remote, laughing harder the longer they struggled for control of the remote. 

 

The ruckus brought their fathers from the den and their mother’s from the kitchen; all whom just stood and watched their grown sons rolling around on the floor like children. 

 

“Jared!” Sherri reprimanded. “The Ackles are company here. Stop behaving like a hooligan.”

 

The boys separated, Jared laying next to Jensen, both panting heavily, but still chuckling. 

 

“Sorry mom,” Jared apologized. 

 

“It’s getting late and Sherri and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow,” Donna announced. “I think I’m going to turn in.”

 

Alan agreed. “Good idea. I’m kinda tired from the drive up and all this excitement.”

 

Gerry joined his wife. “Count us in too. If you boys plan on staying up, keep the noise down please. Jared, lock up before you turn in.”

 

“Sure thing,” Jensen assured them. “I’m getting kinda tired myself,” he told Jared after their parents left the room. 

 

“Yeah. I was up early this morning doing mama’s bidding,” Jared explained. “You better believe she’ll have us all up early tomorrow too.”

 

“What’s the game plan for tomorrow?” Jensen wanted to know. 

 

“Hmmm, we usually start with a big breakfast and after that’s done and the kitchen cleaned up, then we get to open presents,” Jared’s eyes gleamed with excitement. Shortly after that, the family starts to show up.”

 

“There’s going to be a full house tomorrow for sure,” Jensen frowned. His family wasn’t used to a lot of noise and excitement for the holiday.

 

Jared shook his head. “Not this year. Mama told everyone you guys were coming and asked if it could just be our families for dinner. We may have some relatives drop by here and there, but they won’t stay long.”

 

“She didn’t need to do that Jared,” Jensen chastised. “My family would have managed.”

 

Jared only shrugged. “That’s how she wanted it.” He got up and reached out a hand to help Jensen up. Jensen grabbed it and Jared pulled him up faster than Jensen was expecting. Off balanced, he fell against Jared’s chest and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist to steady himself. 

 

Jared let out a small “ooph” when Jensen collided against him, but held on until Jensen regained his balance. He looked down, just as Jensen looked up and both locked gazes for a moment. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Jensen apologized, his voice husky and deep. He leaned back, breaking Jared’s grip and stepped out of the unexpected hug. 

 

“My fault, I . . . ahh . . .shouldn’t have pulled you so hard. I’m just gonna, uhm, gonna let the dogs out and lock up,” Jared stammered. He gestured towards the stairs. “Go on up if you want to.”

 

Before Jensen could answer, Jared whistled for his dogs and the three of them hastily retreated out to the back yard. Jensen only sighed and headed up the stairs.

 

Jared watched Harley and Sadie romp a bit and take care of business. He sat on the picnic table facing the house and saw when the light in his bedroom came on. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “This is gonna be a long night,” he whispered to himself.

 

Tbc.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

Jared found himself waking up to the sounds of whispering just outside his bedroom door. Still trying to wake up, it took him a moment to realize it was his sister and MacKenzie who were the culprits. Frowning, he caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but the words ‘sleeping together, pictures and blackmail’ came through loud and clear. 

 

He felt a warm weight against his back and lay still, just enjoying the feelings of warmth and comfort that sensation gave him. Shifting slightly so he could turn to see Jensen, he paused when his friend murmured in his sleep and then burrowed back under the covers. Jared waited until Jensen settled down before shifting again to get a better look at his friend. 

 

Jared felt a pang in his chest when he gazed over Jensen’s relaxed features. Even though it was winter time, the warmer weather in Texas coupled with the golf games that Jensen had been able to get in, left him with a light tan that highlighted his freckles. Jensen’s hair was a bit longer than he normally wore it during filming and Jared could see the highlights the sun had bleached into the strands. 

 

Jared never really considered it before, but he found himself realizing that Jensen was a truly beautiful individual both inside and out. It made his heart swell to know that this person was his best friend.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door clicking open and he turned and shot a glare at the girls. He shushed them and waved them out the door. Moving slowly, he slid out of bed and pulled the covers back up so Jensen wouldn’t get cold. He quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and left his room. The girls were standing just inside the doorway to Megan’s room.

 

“What the hell were you two doing?” he whispered angrily. 

 

“Chill bro,” Megan replied airly. “We were just looking to see if you two were up yet.”

 

“With your cell phone? I heard you in the hall Megs. I heard you saying something about taking pictures,” Jared argued.

 

“I wouldn’t have let her take any pictures Jared,” MacKenzie tried to assure him. “Jensen would kill me if he found out.”

 

“Traitor,” Megan grumbled.

 

Jared pointed to the stairwell. “Get outta here!”

 

“Fine, fine! I’m going,” she muttered as she went down the stairs. MacKenzie shot Jared an apologetic look and followed her friend down. Jared huffed and went back into his room. He was happy to see that Jensen was still sleeping, that the exchange right outside the door didn’t wake him up. Quickly pulling on a t-shirt, Jared went back out the door and downstairs.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Sherri greeted brightly and kissed her son on the cheek.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mom,” Jared kissed her back and gave her a hug. He sniffed appreciatively at the smells in the kitchen. “I’m starving!”

 

“Breakfast stuff is in the warmers on the buffet sweetie,” Sherri told him. “Is Jensen awake yet?”

 

“Are you kidding!” Donna exclaimed as she walked in from the dining room. “It’s not 11:00 yet. Jensen won’t be awake for hours.” Both women giggled.

 

Jared snorted. “He would have been awake a lot sooner of Megs got her way.”

 

“How’s that?” Sherri asked as she moved about the kitchen. 

 

“Awww, I caught her and MacKenzie trying to sneak into my room to take a picture of Jensen and me sleeping,” Jared complained. 

 

Sherri shook her head. “That girl! I warned her to behave herself.”

 

“I’m sure MacKenzie is just as guilty as Megan is,” Donna added.

 

“Whatever,” Jared mumbled as he moved over to the counter to get some coffee. With his back to the doorway, he didn’t see Jensen stumbled in. 

 

Donna went to greet her son, but only smiled as he blindly walked through the kitchen and stopped behind Jared. He leaned forward and rest his head on the broad back.

 

Jared shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. “Are you even awake yet?”

 

Mmmppfffhh,” came a muffled reply. Jared snorted and reached for another cup. Quickly filling it with coffee, he turned slightly, making sure that Jensen didn’t lose his balance. With one arm wrapped around the older man’s shoulder, Jared waved the steaming cup of brew under Jensen’s nose. 

 

Sniffing appreciatively, Jensen took the cup and started sipping. Neither of them seemed to be aware that Sherri and Donna were still in the room. After a couple of sips, Jensen appeared to start waking up and be more aware of his surroundings. 

 

“Morning,” he smiled sleepily at Jared. 

 

“Morning yourself,” Jared grinned. “I hope I didn’t wake you up when I left the room.”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Yes and no. I didn’t hear you leave the room. I just suddenly realized that the bed was cold because the furnace shut off.”

 

Donna frowned. “It’s not cold in here sweetie. Maybe the vents to Jared’s room were closed and that’s why you’re cold.”

 

Sherri chortled with laughter. “I don’t think that’s what he meant, Donna.”

 

Donna looked between her son, Jared and Sherri, confused at what was meant. “What do you mean?”

 

Sherri smiled mischievously at Jared. “I think Jensen was referring to Jared. Jeff always used to say he hated sleeping with Jared whenever they had to share a bed because Jared puts out a lot of body heat when he sleeps. He always has.”

 

Donna quirked an eyebrow at Jensen, who only shrugged. Jared only frowned. 

 

“Come on Jens, I’m starving,” Jared pleaded. “Let’s get some breakfast before mom has to clear it up to start setting up everything else.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jensen agreed. “I’m coming, just let me wake up a bit more.” The two left the room to eat.

 

***** 

 

The rest of Christmas Day pretty much passed as a blur for Jensen. The Ackles family got along really well with the Padalecki’s, each finding a member of the family to share stories with. The only time that Jensen felt like an outsider was when someone from outside the immediate Padalecki family came by to visit. Even though Jared had to visit with them, he was always very careful to make sure that the Ackles family was included in the festivities and that no one was made to feel like an outsider. 

 

By the time dinner was about to be served, Jensen felt dizzy from all the aunts, uncles and cousins of Jared’s that he had met. He was glad his own family wasn’t really all that big. He was comforted in the fact that Jared did his best to include his family and made it seem so effortless to do so. Getting to meet the other members of the Padalecki clan gave Jensen some real insight into his friend. His openness, friendly, outgoing attitude was not just something unique to Jared. It was more like he was a compilation of everything that his family held dear and Jared was that focal point. It warmed Jensen’s heart to know that he was the best friend of a person like that. 

 

After dinner, when the table was cleared, dishes done and everything cleaned up, Jensen found himself wondering where Jared had disappeared to. Walking through the kitchen, he happened to glance out into the back yard and saw his friend playing with his dogs. Since it was still nice enough to go outside without a jacket on, he walked out onto the back deck. 

 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Jensen called out as he walked across the yard. Harley ran over towards him with a stick. Jensen wrestled the big dog for a moment until Harley gave up the stick. Jensen threw it towards the back of the yard and chuckled as he watched Harley chase after it. 

 

“I just needed some fresh air and play with the dogs for bit,” Jared replied as he played with Sadie. “They were sorta neglected today.”

 

“There was a lot going on today,” Jensen reminded him as he reached over and pet Sadie himself. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared quietly agreed. 

 

Jensen frowned. “Something wrong?”

 

Jared shrugged. “I wanted to give Sandy a call too. She’s with her family but it seemed like she’s mad at me because she couldn’t be here for the holidays. I told her she didn’t have to leave, but . . .”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen apologized. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry about Jensen,” Jared brushed the apology aside. “It was our mother’s that made the plans.”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed. The two sat in companionable silence for a while, just watching the stars and occasionally throwing a stick for the dogs to chase. Jensen finally broke the silence. 

 

“Well, I’m going to head up to bed. Dad wants to get an early start back to Dallas tomorrow to try and avoid a lot of the traffic.”

 

Jared nodded and stood up. He whistled for the dogs and they all walked back into the house. “Guess we won’t see each other until we go back for shooting then,” Jared reasoned. 

 

“Probably not,” agreed Jensen. “With you heading off to Paris with Sandy, and me off to Australia with Danny.”

 

“Wished I could be going to Australia with you,” Jared pouted a bit.

 

“Jay,” Jensen soothed. “When the trip was all planned out, you were still recuperating from the broken ribs.”

 

“I know, I know,” Jared sighed. “It’s just . . .it’s going to feel like months before we see each other again.”

 

Jensen grinned. “Awww, are you going to miss me that much?”

 

“No,” Jared shot back, but bumped shoulders with his friend. “Not that much.”

 

“Look, we can still text each other. I doubt we’ll talk much while I’m in Australia because of the time difference and all that,” Jensen reasoned. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared sounded sad. “Are you heading back to LA anytime soon?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I’ve got a ton of things to do before the trip. It might actually be nice to see the inside of my apartment for a change too.”

 

Jared laughed. “You mean assuming you can get through all the dust bunnies that will be blocking the front door.”

 

“Hey!” Jensen responded indignant. “I’ll have you know my apartment is always clean and dust free.”

 

“Uh huh,” Jared nodded as he shot Jensen a knowing look.

 

“Okay,” Jensen relented. “Danni made arrangements for a cleaning woman to come out once a month. She came out and cleaned a few days ago.”

 

Jared laughed. “That’s good to know. It would be rather embarrassing to explain to Customs why your luggage is full of little dust bunnies.”

 

Jensen only punched Jared’s arm and huffed. “You going to make it out to LA before you leave on your trip?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Jared replied honestly. “My mom is still leery about me even driving to the store. She’s not really happy about the upcoming trip. She thinks I need to stay home and rest more.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Well, guess I’m off to bed then.”

 

“I’m right behind you,” Jared returned as he followed his friend into the house. Shutting out the lights and locking the doors, Jared trotted up to his room in time to see Jensen climb under the covers and settle in for the night. 

 

As he got ready for bed himself, Jared couldn’t stop the feeling of loneliness that overcame him when he thought about not seeing Jensen for almost two months. He felt like a huge part of his soul would be missing and wouldn’t be whole again until the two of them were back up in Vancouver. Sure Jensen promised they would call each other when they could, and send text messages; but it wasn’t the same as being there in the same room with his friend. Jared couldn’t explain those feelings to himself and only found himself getting more confused as he tried to sort them out. 

 

Sighing softly, he made a conscious effort to shut down his thinking for the night and climbed into bed. A sense of security fell over him as he felt the warmth spread from Jensen. 

 

‘I can get through this. I can.’ Jared told himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Jared sighed inwardly as he once again nodded his head at the selection of clothes that Sandy was picking out and holding out to him for his opinion not aware that his thoughts were everywhere but with her dress selections at the moment. He never thought that when he and Sandy landed in Paris for their vacation together, that most of his days would be spent being dragged from one designer dress shop to another. He went along with her though because it was the happiest he had seen her in quite a while. She didn’t seem to mind when he had to take a call from his manager, talk to Eric about returning to work or the few calls from some friends. The only ones she seemed to get angry over were from Jensen. 

 

Jared frowned slightly at that thought. He and Jensen weren’t able to sync up their schedules after Jensen returned to Dallas with his family. Between Jared and Sandy getting ready to leave for their trip, and Jensen and Danneel getting ready for their own trip to Australia, the time got away from them. They only briefly got to see each other while they were both in LA taking care of some business and the four of them got together for dinner. After that evening, there just wasn’t any time available for the two of them to even chat on the phone. It all came down to short text messages.

 

Speaking of which, Jared jumped when he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text message. He grabbed his phone and started reading the message, laughing at first, then frowning in thought. Sandy noticed that he had stopped paying attention to her and stomped over. 

 

“If it’s Jensen, can you please just ignore it until I’m done here Jared?” she demanded. “I’ve only got a few more things to show you.”

 

Jared clamped down on the anger that rose from her words and shoved the phone at her. “It’s not from Jensen, it’s from my sister. She wants to know if I’ll pick something up for her but I have no clue what it is she’s talking about.”

 

Sandy took the phone from him to read the message. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” Sandy read the message and giggled. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

Sandy’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Other than your sister knowing that you must be bored out of your mind clothes shopping with me?” She handed Jared back his phone. “She’s asking me if I’ll pick up a certain dress for her. I know exactly what she wants too.”

 

Jared groaned. “Another dress store?”

 

Sandy smiled sympathetically. She knew Jared’s patience was coming close to an end. “Tell ya what sweetie. Why don’t you go on ahead and do some shopping yourself. I know you’ve been dying to go to a few shops yourself.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jared asked hopefully. Truth to be told, there were a few shops he wanted to check out to pick out some gifts for some people. 

 

“All I’m going to do is pay for my clothes and have them sent back to the hotel. The shop I need to go to and get Megan’s dress is right down the street. I’ll get the dress and then head back to the hotel,” she assured him. “You’ve been so patient with me, I think you deserve some time on your own.”

 

Jared smiled down at her and then kissed her. “Thanks baby. I promise I won’t be more than a few hours. Why not make reservations at the restaurant you wanted to try out and we can go there for dinner.”

 

Sandy squealed in delight. “Perfect! It’ll be a great way to end the day. Now get going!”

 

Jared quickly left the store feeling like a prisoner being set free. He stepped outside and took in a deep breath, getting his bearings and deciding on where to go first. He loved Paris and wanted to see all of it while they were here, but Sandy just dragged him from one clothing store to another, stopping only occasionally to see a site when Jared insisted upon it. .

 

He quickly made his way to one of the antique shops he saw a few days ago. He had seen an old cuckoo clock through the window and knew that his mother would love it. Walking inside, his eyes swept around the store taking in all the wonderful antiques that were out on display. The proprietor came over to him.

 

“May I help you sir?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yes. I saw a clock through the window and would like to look at it please?” He walked over towards the window and spotted the clock. “This is the one.”

 

The store owner smiled. “A very wise selection sir. This clock was made over 100 years ago by a Polish immigrant that moved to Paris with his family during the famine. Actually, the immigrant made the casing. The internal workings were done by a Swiss clock maker.”

 

Jared’s eyes light up. “Really? My family is Polish. This is great! I’ll take it.”

 

The owner nodded and took down the clock and walked behind the counter. Looking around, Jared noticed a sign stating that they would ship it anywhere. “Can you ship it to the United States for me?” 

 

“Most definitely sir,” the owner assured him. “The cost is only a little extra and as we ship internationally quite frequently, our packages get through customs with no problems.”

 

“That’s great!” Jared exclaimed, happy he wouldn’t have to worry about the problem of paying duties while going through customs. Within no time at all, the clock was paid for and all set to be shipped out the next day. Jared thanked the owner and left the store. Pausing for a moment, he grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text message to his sister telling about the purchase and to look for it for him. 

 

After walking out of the final shop, Jared glanced at his watch and noticed the time. “Crap!” he muttered to himself. He didn’t realize he’d been gone so long. He found gifts for everyone he wanted, including a rather expensive watch for Jensen that he knew his friend would absolutely love. It was his gift for Sandy that he was most nervous about. Shaking himself out of his deep thoughts, he grabbed a taxi and got back to the hotel as fast as he could. 

 

*****

 

“Where have you been?” Sandy wanted to know when he finally walked into their room. She ran to help him with all the packages he was loaded down with.

 

“I’m sorry, Sans,” Jared apologized. “I just kept finding a new shop to look at and found something for someone in each one. I didn’t realize I kept moving further away from the hotel.”

 

Sandy giggled. “I know what you mean.” She peeked in a few bags and raised her eyebrows at what she saw. “You’re going to make some people very happy there, you big softie!”

 

Jared shrugged. “I’ll save it for their birthdays. I felt kinda bad I couldn’t do much shopping for Christmas because I was laid up, so I’m hoping this will make up for it.”

 

Sandy hugged him. “Like I said, you’re such a big softie.”

 

Jared hugged her back and then reached into his pocket. “Sandy, are you keeping your receipts in some place special? I wanna put mine in there too so I don’t lose anything and have problems getting through Customs.”

 

Sandy nodded and took the receipts. “You better go grab a shower and get ready. Our reservations are in an hour.”

 

Jared nodded and went to get ready while Sandy put his purchases away. 

 

*****

 

Several hours later found the couple still sitting in the restaurant, enjoying the ambience and each other’s company. Jared told Sandy about the gifts he bought, while she told him about some of the items she got after they had separated. 

 

They finished eating and Jared suggested they move out to the veranda for drinks. The evening was pleasant and it would be nice to look at the lights of the city. Sandy agreed and they moved to a quiet table sitting near the edge of the balcony. 

 

Sandy sighed. “This has been such a fantastic week, Jared.”

 

Jared smiled. “Yeah, it has been fun.”

 

“I know I haven’t been very nice to you lately and I’m sorry about that,” Sandy apologized. 

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Jared assured her. “I know my schedule has been hard on you too.”

 

Sandy nodded. “I just feel like I hardly get to see you and when I do, I have to share you with everyone.”

 

Jared chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before coming to a decision. “Well, maybe I can do something about that,” he hinted as he pulled a small box from his pocket. 

 

Sandy gasped as she realized what it was, her breath caught as Jared opened up the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. “Oh Jared!” she whispered. 

 

“This was the main reason why I got back so late,” Jared told her. “I found this awesome jewelry store but couldn’t decide on which ring I wanted to get you. I wanted the perfect one to show how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jared couldn’t explain the flash feeling of loss he felt as he said those words, almost as if they were hollow and being said without any real meaning behind them. 

 

Sandy squealed and hugged him. “Of course I’ll marry you Jared.”

 

Jared smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple, Jared still feeling like he was somehow making a mistake.

 

***** 

 

It was their last day in Paris and Jared and Sandy were packing to head home. Sandy had spent the morning calling everyone to tell them the good news. Jared’s parents were thrilled and excited and couldn’t wait for them to get back home to celebrate. 

 

While Sandy was talking to a friend, Jared’s phone rang and he grimaced as he read the caller ID, Jensen. “Hey dude!” he answered. 

 

“Hey buddy! How’s Paris been?”

 

“Uhm, pretty wild actually,” Jared replied. “I think Sandy has bought out just about every clothing store there was.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I can imagine. Danni is packing a second duffel bag – extra large mind you – for all the things she plans on buying.”

 

Jared chuckled, glanced over to see Sandy still on the phone, and then walked out onto the balcony of their room. “Uhm, there’s something I need to let you know about Jens.”

 

“What’s up Jay? You’re ribs haven’t been bothering you, have they?” Jensen sounded worried. 

 

“Oh no. Nothing like that man. I uhm. . .well, I wanted you to hear it from me first,” Jared hesitated. 

 

“You’re starting to really worry me here dude. What’s going on?” Jensen demanded. 

 

“Well, IkindaaskedSandytomarrymeandshesaidyes,” Jared rushed out in one breath. He then held the next one waiting for Jensen to respond.

 

“Wow! That’s quite a surprise buddy. I didn’t know you were thinking of asking her,” 

 

Jared frowned at the tone in Jensen’s voice. He almost sounded a bit hurt. “I wasn’t, at least not right now anyway. Guess the mood of the city just caught up with me.”

 

“Well, I’m really happy for you Jay,” Jensen sounded genuine this time. “Hey Danni! Jared asked Sandy to marry him and she said yes.”

 

Jared could hear her squealing in the background and hear her response. “I’m going to call her. At least one of you boys finally got up some nerve.”

 

“whatever” Jensen muttered under his breath. “So you guys are flying back today?”

 

“Tomorrow morning. Days almost done over here,” Jared chuckled. “We’ll fly to Texas and then I gotta get back to LA for some meetings and stuff.”

 

“We fly out tomorrow too. Decided to head out early and do some sight-seeing after I got the schedule for the tour. Man, they are going to kill me with interviews and crap,” Jensen complained. 

 

“You’ll do fine,” Jared assured him.

 

“No I won’t. I don’t do fine at those things unless you’re with me to run interference,” Jensen whined a bit. 

 

Jared smiled. “Wished I could help ya out buddy, but WB only picked you to do the tour.”

 

Jensen sighed. “I know. I know.” Danni said something off in the background. “Sorry Jay. I gotta run. One of the tour promoters is on the other phone. I’ll try and catch up with you while I’m down under, but don’t count on it. Time difference and all. But I’ll text ya.”

 

“You do that, and have some fun,” Jared told him. Jensen ended the call and Jared hung up. Again, that sense of loss filled him and he quickly shook it off. It was only a few weeks more and he’d be back on the set with Jensen and hopefully they’ll hear something about whether or not the show would get picked up for another season. 

 

He hoped so. He wasn’t ready to not spend all his time apart from Jensen just yet.

 

tbc


	20. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: If you've been following this story along, then Chapter 18 is the newest chapter as of June 29th. The rest of the story is posted here for you to read and review. Enjoy!!!!  


* * *

Chapter 19

 

Jared was putting the last of his clothing into his duffel bag when his cell phone started ringing. Grabbing the phone and checking the caller ID, a grin lit his features. 

 

“Hey Eric! What’s up?”

 

“Hey Jared. Are you busy?” Eric asked tentatively. 

 

Jared frowned slightly. “Not really. Just finishing up packing before Jen and I drive up to Vancouver. What’s up?”

 

“Could you possibly come by my office within the next hour? I have an attorney with me from CW. We need to talk to you about some details involving the accident.”

 

“I thought all that was taken care of,” Jared asked puzzled. 

 

“Please, Jared. Just come by. It’s too complicated to get into over the phone,” Eric recommended. Jared could tell that something was really bothering his boss. 

 

“Okay, Eric. I’m leaving now and grabbing a cab. I’ll be there when I can,” assured Jared. He hung up and frowned at his phone for a moment. Knowing he had planned to meet Jensen for dinner, he sent a quick text.

 

Kripkeeper needs me in mtg bout accident. L8r J

 

Reminding Harley and Sadie to behave themselves, Jared left and grabbed a cab. 

 

***** 

 

Twenty minutes later, Jared was walking through the hallway of the CW offices towards Eric’s office. He passed by a few people he knew from the Supernatural team and greeted them. A trickle of dread settled in his stomach when those people would either not look at him, or only offered the meekest of smiles. Wondering what was up, he took advantage of his long legs and strode quickly to Eric’s office. 

 

Jared smiled tentatively at Eric’s assistant Sharon, who only waved Jared on through. “He’s waiting for you.”

 

Normally knowing that Eric was expecting him, Jared in the past would have just walked through the door. But suspecting something was up, he erred on the side of caution and knocked at the door, only opening it when the “come in” was heard. 

 

Jared walked over to the conference room table where Eric and another man were sitting. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place him. 

 

“Hey Jared. Thanks for coming so quickly,” Eric stated. “This is Jim Swartz, the CW attorney that has been handling your accident.”

 

Jared cocked his head and shot Eric a puzzled glance, but then turned to the attorney and offered his hand. Jim Swartz shook it and the three sat down. 

 

“What’s this all about, Eric?” Jared spoke up right away. 

 

Eric hesitantly straightened up some papers in front of him as he tried to figure out his next words. “Jared. I’ve known you for a while now and well enough to know that you don’t like beating around the bush when it comes to business. So I’m just going to come right out and say this.”

 

Jared only nodded, feeling as though a lead weight had settled in his stomach. 

 

“Jared, after speaking with Mr. Swartz about your settlement, I’m afraid that I have no choice but to tell you that we’re breaking your contract with the CW and taking you off Supernatural, if the show gets picked up for a fourth season,” Eric blurted out. He winced as he watched the color drain from Jared’s face and he gripped the edges of the table. 

 

“Wh. . .aat?” Jared stammered. “Why?”

 

“May I?” Jim Swartz speaks up. Eric nodded. 

 

“Mr. Padalecki, we’ve tried to work with you and your manager on establishing a reasonable settlement offer for the injuries you suffered on set, but I’m afraid your demands are just too much. After speaking with Mr. Kripke, we agreed that we would meet your most current demand, but seeing as it’s almost three times your normal salary, we are requesting that you be removed from the series.”

 

Even though Eric was trying hard to maintain a strict business façade, he could tell that this news was jarring Jared deeply. “Jared, are you okay?” he finally had to ask. 

 

Eric sucked in a breath when Jared looked up at him and the pain and hurt reflecting in his eyes was clear to see. Eric glanced quickly at Swartz, who nodded and sat back. “Jared?”

 

Jared finally drew in a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face. “Eric, what in the hell are you two talking about? What settlement offers? What demands?”

 

“Don’t you remember, son?” Eric reminded as he stood up and moved to sit in the chair next to Jared. “After you first went home, I called you and told you I was going to send you a script and some paperwork in regards to the accident. I needed you to look through them and get back to me.”

 

Jared nodded. “I got the script but I never got any other paperwork.”

 

Mr. Swartz spoke up. “I’m afraid that was my fault. I didn’t have all the forms together when Mr. Kripke had his ready to go so I got your parents home address and sent them a few days later.”

 

Jared frowned. “I got the script by fed ex okay. But I never saw any paperwork, honest.”

 

The attorney frowned and looked through his papers. He rattled off the address. “That is the correct address, isn’t it?” 

 

Jared nodded. “You said you sent the paperwork a few days after I got the script? Can you tell me exactly when?”

 

“I can do even better than that,” Swartz stated. He pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to Jared. “Our firm’s policy is that all FedEx packages are tracked and a copy of the report is printed out once delivery is made and signed for. You can very plainly see the date and time of delivery and the person who signed for them.”

 

Jared turned pale once again when he saw the copy of the scribbled signature. He tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth a few times. In the end, he could only hand the papers over to Eric and turned pleading eyes to his boss. 

 

Eric took the pages and frowned when he saw the signature. “Jared, are you saying she never gave them to you? Could she have maybe given them to your mom?”

 

Jared only shook his head. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his cell phone and called home, biting his nails as he waited for someone to answer. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey momma, it’s me.”

 

“Jared, honey. Is everything okay?” Jared smiled at his mom’s concern. 

 

“It’s fine mom. Listen, this isn’t a social call. I’m at Eric’s office and I need to know something. When I was home, did I get some fed ex packages?”

 

“Yes, dear. I think you got 3 of them if I remember correctly. You got the one that Megan had signed for and then the two that Sandy did. Is there something wrong?”

 

Jared chewed on his lower lip for a second. “No Mom. Nothing’s wrong. Eric couldn’t remember whether or not he sent an additional script in one of the packages and was freaking out a bit thinking one got loose somewhere.” Jared looked up at Eric to see his reaction to his lie. Eric only rolled his eyes. 

 

Before Jared or his mother could say anything, his sister got on the phone.

 

“Hey Jared. I overheard mom. I’m not sure if this is important or not but I was in the living room when the fed ex guy came and Sandy went to sign for them.”

 

Thinking this might be important, Jared pushed the speaker button on his phone so Eric and the attorney could hear. “Did something happen Megs?”

 

“Sandy was on her cell phone talking to Danneel. She had her speakerphone on while she was doing something in Dad’s den. The two of them were talking almost non-stop while she was here. Anyway, I heard Sandy say something about them probably being the accident paperwork and that they had better make it worth her time on what they were going to offer you. Danni mentioned something about you seeing the papers and Sandy said she was going to handle it herself. She saw me and knew I overheard and told me she was handling stuff for you so you could focus on getting better. I told her she’d better let you see them and she said she would, but the two of you discussed it and you said she could handle it all. Does that make any sense?”

 

Jared’s jaw twitched with the suppressed anger. “Yeah. It does kiddo. Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“Jared, what’s going on?” his mother’s voice once again came over the speaker. 

 

“Not sure yet, mom. I’ll call you later okay? I gotta go,” he assured her and then ended the call. 

 

All three men sat quietly for a few moments. Finally, Jim Swartz spoke up. 

 

“This is an interesting development. May I ask who this Sandy person is?”

 

“Sandy McCoy. She’s Jared’s fiancé,” Eric offered.

 

“Mr. Padalecki, does your fiancé often handle your business matters with Ms. Marsh?” the attorney asked. 

 

Jared, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, looked up quickly with a puzzled look on his face. “Ms. Marsh? What does Susan have to do with any of this?”

 

“She is your manager, is she not?” Mr. Swartz prodded. “It’s who we have been dealing with.”

 

Jared groaned. “This just keeps getting worse and worse.”

 

Eric reached over and rubbed Jared’s back in comfort. “What is it, Jared?”

 

Jared looked over at Eric. “Susan isn’t my manager anymore. She hasn’t been since the beginning of the month.”

 

Eric looked surprised. “When did all that happen and who are you with now?”

 

Jared shrugged. “At the CW Christmas party. This guy came over and introduced himself to me. Mike Masterson. Said he liked my work. We chatted for a bit and I found out he was an agent. He said if I was interested in switching managers to give him a call and he gave me his business card. I didn’t know who he was so I asked Jensen and the guys if they did and Jensen said I should really consider it. Mike was good and he knew I wasn’t really happy with Susan any more.”

 

Eric nodded. “I know Mike quite well. He is really good, and well respected. So why did you leave Susan?”

 

“She kept hounding me about taking on other roles during hiatus and kept sending me tons of scripts. Problem is, they were all for horror stuff.” Jared grinned at Eric. “Not that I’m against, ya know, supernatural stuff.” Eric chuckled and punched Jared in the arm. “I just don’t want to be stuck in that genre. So I gave Mike a call. He was actually down in Houston for some family thing and he drove up to San Antonio to visit me at the house. We talked and I signed up with him.”

 

Jim Swartz was listening to Jared’s story and frowning. “So, Mr. Padalecki. Are you saying then that when these offers and counter offer letters were sent to and by Ms. Marsh, she no longer had the legal right to act in that capacity?”

 

“Well, I signed with Mike on January 28th. My contract with Susan was up on February 1st,” Jared told him. 

 

Eric grabbed the first settlement agreement and the counter offer from Susan Marsh. “This agreement is dated January 30th. The counter offer is dated February 3rd. Jared, did you give her any indication that you would resign with her?”

 

Jared shook his head. “No. I had an appointment to meet with her on the 2nd to discuss it. Mike suggested that I not go and that he would call her on the 1st and let her know of the change.”

 

Mr. Swartz nodded. “Well. This certainly puts a whole new light on things. Eric, I wonder if I might use a phone to call our offices. We need to get some others involved.”

 

“Sure. Sharon will open up Bob Singer’s office for you to use.” 

 

“Excuse me a moment gentlemen,” the attorney apologized as he left the room. 

 

Jared and Eric sat quietly for a few moments thinking over everything. Jared finally had to break the silence. 

 

“Eric? Am I still being dropped from the show?” he asked tentatively. 

 

Eric shook his head. “Based on all of this, no. I’m not going to drop you and I’m sure the network won’t either.” 

 

“How would you explain Sam’s sudden disappearance?” Jared wondered. 

 

“I’m not really thinking about it right now Jared,” Eric admitted. 

 

“But if the network won’t listen to you and Mr. Swartz, you’re going to have to.”

 

“I’ll worry about that when it’s time to,” Eric assured him. “But I think we got a bigger problem here. The network suits are probably going to want a full investigation into this. If it’s proven that Sandy acted on her own, then you have some decisions to make.”

 

“I know,” Jared nodded. “I need to confront her on this to find out why she did it.”

 

Eric agreed. “Yes, you do. She pretty damn near ruined your career. As it is, if the investigation proves she acted alone, you can pretty much be sure her career is done for.”

 

At that moment, Jim Swartz came back in. He then sat down once again with a big sigh. 

 

“Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?” Jared wondered.

 

Mr. Swartz smiled at the young man. “It was a ‘time to get down to business’ sigh, Mr. Padalecki. I called Mr. Masterson and he is on his way over. He said to tell you “I’m making calls on my way.”

 

This time Jared sighed and pulled his chair closer to the table. “Okay. It sounds like we might be here for a while so would you please call me Jared. It’s going to become a mouthful for you to keep saying my last name.”

 

Mr. Swartz chuckled. “It would indeed. Very well, Jared. Then to make it easier all around, please call me Jim.”

 

“Great,” Jared chuckled. He grabbed the agreements from the table. “So, care to explain to me exactly what this is without the legal mumbo jumbo.”

 

Jim explained to Jared that the first settlement is what the union would offer to him and showed him the page that outlines what they are paying for his medical costs and what is going directly to him. 

 

Jared’s eyebrows got lost in his bangs when he saw the total. Tossing a frown at Jim and Eric, Jared grabbed a blank piece of paper and did some quick calculations. He grinned to himself when he finished and looked up at Jim, who was looking at him curiously. Jared chuckled. 

 

“Sorry, my dad is an accountant. Look, this amount the union wants to pay directly to me is way too much. It should be more around this amount,” Jared shows him the total he came up with. 

 

Jim shrugged. “The union has a set total for payout in the event of an injury based on the severity.”

 

“I also don’t know of any card carrying actor that has actually read through all the sections of their contracts with the unions,” Eric explained. “But there is a stipulation that states you will agree to these totals in the event you suffer an injury.”

 

Jared nodded in understanding. “Okay, I’m willing at agree to that, but I still think it’s too much.” He looked at Jim. “Can’t you do anything?”

 

Jim pursed his lips in thought and then grabbed the original agreement. “I can pencil in the amount that you asked for and explain to them what has happened.”

 

Jared took the agreement from him and wrote next to the amount that he was the one who insisted on it, without being under duress or threat of any kind. Eric laughed when he read it. 

 

“Well,” Jim states as he gathers up the paperwork. “We’ve resolved that problem. However, there is still the problem of Ms. McCoy and her actions. 

 

“If I may,” Eric intercedes. He turns to Jared. “I don’t know what you are planning on doing, Jared, but I think you should know that the studio will most likely take legal action against Sandy. What she tried to do is tantamount to fraud –to CW, the Union and to the insurance company.”

 

Jared nodded. “I know Eric. I guess the first thing I need to do is talk to Mike and let him know what’s going on.”

 

“We’ll talk to him together, Jared,” Eric assured him. 

 

“What about the PR?” Jared questioned. “They are going to have a field day with this.”

 

“My turn?” Jim interrupted. “Jared, as you may have seen while we’ve been talking, Eric and I have been swapping emails with various people both with CW and the legal department. I just got an email suggesting that all parties meet upstairs to discuss all this and decide on a course of action. The meeting is set to start in 20 minutes.”

 

Eric nodded. “So, why don’t we take a break and head up there. It’s going to be a long night.”

 

Jim nodded in agreement and left the room. Jared looked at his watch and realizes he’s been with Eric for over 2 hours and he’s supposed to be meeting Jensen shortly. 

 

He stood up and grabbed his phone. “Eric, I need to call Jensen. We had some plans for tonight that look like they’re going to be broken.”

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you upstairs. Uhm. . .Jared,” Eric prompted the young man to stop and look at him. “I wouldn’t mention any of this to him just yet. Best keep it under wraps until after we have this meeting.”

 

Jared frowned, but agreed with his boss by giving him a nod and then headed out the door. Sharon looked up as he walked by her desk. 

 

“I’m sorry all this is happening to you Jared,” she apologized. 

 

Jared gave her a small smile, knowing she heard it all as Eric always has meetings such as this recorded and she transcribes the notes. “Thanks Shar. I’m going to use Bob’s office to call Jensen, okay?” She nodded as he disappeared into the office. 

 

Jared sat at Bob’s desk for a few moments looking at his phone. He had switched it off and wasn’t surprised to see several voicemail and text messages waiting for him. Knowing they were from Jensen, he speed dialed Jensen’s number. 

 

“Jared? Hey, what’s going on? Where are you?”

 

“Hey Jen. I’m still with Eric,” Jared explained. 

 

“Still?” Jared could hear the concern in Jensen’s voice. “Is everything okay? Do you need me to come down there?”

 

Jared smiled. “No, Jen. Eric and I have to go into another meeting and it may be a few more hours. I was just calling to let you know. Sorry about this; it’s gonna kinda ruin our dinner plans.”

 

“Jay, what’s going on? If it’s got something to do with the show, I think I should be there.”

 

“It isn’t, at least not directly,” Jared assured him. “Eric told me I shouldn’t say anything about it until after we have this meeting. Then I can give you the whole story. So why not just go on over to Chris and Steve’s and catch up with them.”

 

Jared heard Jensen huff in frustration. “Didn’t you listen to or read any of my messages, dude!”

 

Jared laughed. “No. I’ve only got a 20 minute break and trying to get through them all wouldn’t have left me time to call you.”

 

“Ha Ha funny guy. Look, my messages said that Chris and Steve were with the band tonight getting ready for Steve to leave for his next gig. Tom and Mike called and asked if we could stop by and catch up before we all head back up North. So I’ll probably head over there and knock back a few beers with them.”

 

Jared grimaced. Jensen is going to be relaxing with some friends while he’s stuck with a bunch of suits. Life just isn’t fair. “Sounds like a good idea Jen. I gotta run. Sharon is waving at me that the meetings about to start. I’ll call you when it’s over and see where we’re at okay?”

 

“Okay. Oh and Jared?”

 

“Yeah?” Jared asked cautiously. 

 

“I’m serious buddy. If you need me for backup, just send me a message.”

 

Jared smiled at his best friends concern for him. “I will Jen. Thanks.”

 

tbc


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Jared looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed when he saw the time; 8:30PM. He remembered that it was just past 5:00PM when they had all convened in the conference room to start. 

 

It had been one hellacious meeting too. When Mike Masterson arrived a few minutes after Jared, he informed them that he had been on the phone with Susan Marsh. Susan was shocked and appalled over the accusations against Jared and herself and even though she was no longer managing him, she felt she needed to be involved to protect her own reputation and would be joining them as soon as she could get over. 

 

Now, three and a half hours later, he was ready to call it quits, in a whole lot more than just getting out of the building. But, he still had a big job to complete before the night was over and worse, couldn’t tell Jensen half of it until Eric had a chance to speak to him first. 

 

Eric and Mike were chatting off to the side as everyone left the room. Jim Swartz stopped by Jared’s side. 

 

“Jared, I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy to hear you’ll be able to stay with the show,” he commented. 

 

Jared gave him a smile. “Thanks for all your help, Jim. I know this isn’t over by a long shot, but it’s nice to know I’ve got the union AND the network behind me.”

 

“Yes. Having Ms. Marsh come in willingly and give her statement was the turning point. If it hadn’t been for her also proving that she knew nothing about the agreements and counter offers,” he trailed off.

 

“I just can’t believe that Sandy would be dumb enough to think she could get away with that,” Jared interrupted. “I really want to know what she was thinking!”

 

“I think its best that you not have any involvement with her right now, Jared,” Jim advised. 

 

Eric came over just as Jared nodded and sighed. “I know. I’m just angry enough at her right now that avoiding her won’t be a problem. 

 

Eric slapped Jared on the shoulder and squeezed. “Jared, I just got off the phone with Patrick. He said they left behind a trailer that you could use to move your stuff up to Canada. One of the props guys was going to drop it off at your apartment.”

 

“Sandy’s apartment,” Jared corrected. “Have you called Jensen yet?”

 

“No,” Eric shook his head. “I thought what I’d do is wait a few hours, give you a chance to explain what’s been going on before I drop this on him. Plus, the studio will call me by then and tell me what the preliminary investigation comes up with. Knowing Jensen, it would be better to have some evidence to back up what I have to tell him.”

 

Jared looked at his watch. “Okay. Well, he’s probably still over at Tom and Mike’s. I’m going to head over there, be bombarded with questions until I give them the condensed version. So, I would say about 2 hours should do it. After that I’ll head home and start packing.”

 

“You’re going to be pulling an all-nighter and then driving up to Vancouver!” Eric frowned. 

 

Jared shrugged. “It shouldn’t be too bad Eric. Most of my stuff is already in Vancouver. I’m also pretty sure once I tell the guys what happened they’ll come over and help me.”

 

“Alright. Look, I’ll give you and Jensen an extra day before you have to be back on set. I don’t want you guys driving up there if you’re starting the trip out completely exhausted.” Eric then gave his star a concerned look. “Are you sure about this, Jared? I want to know you’re doing this because you want to and not because the execs all but ordered you.”

 

Jared frowned and looked down at the ground for a moment collecting his thoughts. “To be honest, Eric, no. . . I’m not sure. All I know is that right now I’m really angry at Sandy for what she tried to do and I agree with Jim Swartz, that I need to get away from her while this pans out.” He shrugs. “But I figure whatever the outcome is, if it turns out that we’re going to split up, at least I don’t have to go through the hassle of trying to get my stuff out of our apartment. The timing is now with her in New York.”

 

“You’re right,” agreed Eric. He looked down at the phone messages Sharon had handed him when the meeting broke. He smiled ruefully. “Guess I’m going to need to call Jensen and let him know I haven’t sold you to a demon or something. All these messages are from him.”

 

Jared put his hands on his hips and threw his head back. “God, Jensen! He is going to go ballistic when he hears this.” He looked at his boss expectantly. “How do I explain it?”

 

“Wished I could tell ya kiddo,” Eric sympathized. “But if you’re looking for advice, you know him better then me. He prefers the straight truth and not bush-beating.” 

 

With that said, Eric said goodnight and headed towards his office. Jared went outside and hailed a cab. After giving the driver Tom’s address, he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes; his mind in a whirlwind over everything that happened today and what was about to come. 

 

Jared started to think back on snippets of conversations he heard between Sandy and Danneel, and his sister’s comments about Sandy’s conversation, begins to thread its way into his thoughts. He suddenly wondered if Sandy went to Danneel for advice. He certainly hoped that Danneel wasn’t involved.” He suddenly sat upright. ‘Oh God! What if she was? Would Danneel really do that to him . . . or to Jensen?’

 

Jared suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach over this whole mess. Somehow he just knew that Eric’s investigation was going to turn up some really unpleasant stuff. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen was trying to be polite to Tom and Mike, but as the hours ticked by and there was still no word from Jared, being polite was no longer an option. His nerves were starting to get the better of him and he already moved past the worrying stage. After checking his phone display for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past 30 minutes, Mike Rosenbaum finally leaned over and grabbed the device out of Jensen’s hand. 

 

“Give it back Mike,” Jensen threatened. 

 

Mike shook his head and sat the phone down on the coffee table, out of Jensen’s reach. “No way, dude. You need to calm down and get it together.”

 

“HOW CAN I!” Jensen exclaimed as he exploded out of the chair he was sitting in. “Jared is facing who knows what alone. And why he’s facing it alone I have no clue. I should be there with him.”

 

“He told you he would tell you what happened,” Tom calmly reminded him. 

 

“Yeah. Well that was almost 4 hours ago,” Jensen shot back. 

 

Tom was about to respond when someone knocked on the front door. Shooting Mike a relieved look, Tom went and opened the door to reveal a very exhausted looking Jared. 

 

“Jay! Man, are you alright?” Tom asked concerned. 

 

Jensen heard the tone of Tom’s voice and strode quickly to the door. In a flash he took in Jared’s exhausted appearance. “Christ, Jared. What the hell happened!”

 

Jared smiled and drew his friend into a hug. “Give me a minute Jen,” he whispered into Jensen’s neck. 

 

Jensen held his friend and rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back. Tom walked back into the living room to give the two friends a moment alone. Jensen could feel small tremors running through Jared’s tall frame and just held him tighter. 

 

It was Jared who finally broke the hug and pulled back, keeping one hand gripping Jensen’s forearm. “I’m sorry I ruined our evening, Jen. I was really looking forward to going to dinner.”

 

Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s chest. “It’s okay Jared. Did you manage to get something to eat? We still have some pizza left over.”

 

Jared shook his head. “Nah. I’m good. I could really use a beer though.”

 

“One beer coming up,” Mike called out, overhearing Jared as he and Jensen walked into the living room. 

 

Jared plopped down tiredly on the sofa and stretched his long legs out. Jensen sat next to him, their thighs touching from hip to knee. Jared gratefully took the cold beer from Mike and drained half the bottle in one gulp. 

 

“Man, I really needed that.”

 

“Sure you’re not hungry, Jared?” Tom asked.

 

Jared shook his head. “No thanks Tom. Eric ordered dinner in.” Tom and Mike shared a look with Jensen. Jared never turned down food.

 

“I took care of Sadie and Harley for you,” Jensen told him. “Walked them over to the park and let them run some of their energy off.”

 

“Thanks man,” Jared smiled gratefully. “I hate to say it but I sorta forgot about them in all this.”

 

An uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments, none of the three knew how to ask Jared the question that was preying on their minds. Jared finally pulled his long frame up into a more comfortable position and looked at his friends. 

 

“I suppose ya’ll are dying to hear about my day,” he tried to jest. 

 

Mike chuckled. “Considering Jensen here has been practically climbing the ceiling in worry, yeah. It might be nice.” 

 

Jensen growled at Mike before turning to Jared. “So what happened, Jay? Why did Eric call you to his office?”

 

Jared drew in a deep breath. “He called me in to tell me I was going to be dropped from Supernatural after this season, assuming it got picked up for another.”

 

“WHAT!!!!” Jared winced at the three loud exclamations. 

 

Jensen shot up from the couch and grabbed his cell phone. “If Eric thinks I’m going to do this show alone, or with someone else, he’s seriously delusional. No way in hell are they dropping you, Jared.” He was all set to punch in the speed dial for Eric’s number, when a large hand enfolded around his. 

 

“Before you decide to ream him a new one, Jensen,” Jared laughed. “Let me tell you the whole story.”

 

Jensen huffed in anger, but it immediately melted into concern when he caught Jared looking at him with his trademark puppy-dog look. Tom and Mike where snickering in the background, knowing full well that Jensen could never win against that look. 

 

Jared sighed in relief as Jensen returned to his seat on the sofa, but not before shooting a glare at their still highly amused friends. 

 

“Okay. Well. Here’s what kept me at the mercy of Eric for most of the day,” Jared started. He quickly ran through everything that happened, excluding his own personal thoughts about whether or not Danneel could possible have a part in Sandy’s scheme. He dropped down on the sofa next to Jensen, head falling into Jensen’s lap. His exhaustion was finally starting to catch up with him. 

 

“My God!” Tom’s comment was hushed and full of disbelief. “She actually thought she could get away with that?”

 

Even the normally jovial Mike couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling right then. 

 

Jensen, for his part, unconsciously slid his arm over Jared’s shoulder and held him tight. 

 

“What are you going to do, Jayman?” Mike finally found his voice. 

 

Jared shrugged, too comfortable at the moment to try and sit up. “At Eric’s suggestion, as well as a few of the lawyers, they want me to distance myself from Sandy. Eric called the set and had Patrick deliver a trailer to Sandy’s apartment. I’ve gotta get over there tonight and pack up the rest of my stuff and get out before she comes back from New York. 

 

“Jared! It’s almost 11pm and you’re exhausted,” Jensen complained. “You can’t pack up your apartment in one night.”

 

Jared finally sat up. “Got no choice, Jen. Sandy is due back from New York tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Tom and Mike communicated silently between each other and nodded. “We’ll help ya Jared. We don’t have to head back North for a few more days.”

 

Jared smiled gratefully. “Thanks guys.”

 

“I’ll help too, Jay,” Jensen added, then frowned when his friend sent him a tired smile. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jared shook his head. “Just everything kinda starting to catch up with me I guess.”

 

Before Jensen could ask him anything else, his cell phone rang. Jensen looked at the caller ID and then looked at Jared in surprise. “It’s Eric calling me. Guess he finally decided to return all my messages.” He headed towards one of the bedrooms.

 

“What did you threaten in those messages?” Jared called out before the door closed. 

 

Jensen only frowned as he shut the door and answered the call. 

 

“What’s up, Jayman?” Mike’s curiosity was peaked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Jared half lied. He knew part of it but would have to wait to hear what Jensen finds out about how far Danneel’s possible involvement went. “Eric said something about having to call Jensen back over all his messages, but never said how many times he called.” 

 

Tom snorted. “Quite a few, Jay. I finally had to take his cell phone away from him so he would stop bugging Sharon.”

 

Jared only looked at the closed door, his brow furrowed in concern and puzzlement.

 

They didn’t have to wait long as about five minutes later Jensen slammed the bedroom door shut and strode angrily to the front door. 

 

“Jen?” Jared called out hesitantly. 

 

Jensen halted at the front door, swung around and glared at Jared. Sending Tom and Mike the same glare, Jensen stormed out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. 

 

Mike was still standing, looking towards the front door in shock. Tom was the one that noticed how dejected Jared suddenly looked. He sat down next to his friend, worried that the tall man now seemed to be shrinking in his misery. 

 

“What’s wrong, Jared?” he asked softly as he put an arm around Jared’s shoulder. 

 

“I was afraid he would react like that,” Jared mumbled. 

 

“Like what, Jay?” Mike sat down on the coffee table in front of his friend. 

 

“He’s blaming me,” Jared told them. 

 

Tom and Mike shared a puzzled look. “Why would he blame you, Jared?” Tom asked. 

 

Jared only shook his head and stood up suddenly. “I gotta get going. Lots of packing to do and not a lot of time to do it.”

 

As he headed towards the door, Mike grabbed him by the arm. “Hold on Jared. Let Tom and me grab some stuff and we’ll drive you over. You’ll never get a cab at this hour.” He knew now was not the time to push his friend for an explanation. 

 

***** 

 

Twenty minutes later, the three friends arrived at Sandy’s apartment complex where Jared stayed whenever he was in town. As they got out, Tom started asking Jared some questions, knowing his friend probably wasn’t thinking of everything at the moment. 

 

“Jay, do you get any mail here?” he started. 

 

“No. Just junk stuff. Most of my really important mail goes to my PO box in Vancouver. Most of the other stuff goes to my mom. Why?” Jared asked. 

 

“Thinking if you needed to do a change of address,” Tom told him. 

 

Jared shook his head. “Nah. Everything in the apartment is in Sandy’s name.”

 

“That’ll make it easier,” Tom commented. “Won’t have to worry about taking your name off the utilities or lease.”

 

“Jeesh!” Mike exclaimed. “Could they find a bigger trailer for you to use?” His comment was in jest as they found themselves in front of a huge trailer with the WB logo on the side. 

 

Jared chuckled. “Guess Eric didn’t hear me when I said most of my stuff was already in Vancouver.” He opened up the back and grabbed some of the folded up boxes that were inside. Tom and Mike grabbed as many as they could carry. 

 

“Uhm, not to sound like I’m bowing out here, but exactly how much stuff DO you have to pack up?” Mike asked. 

 

Jared led the way up to the apartment and let them in. Sadie and Harley excitedly greeted them at the door. Jared got down and hugged his babies before getting up again. “Aside from the bedroom furniture in the spare room that I really want, not much. A few knick knacks and that’s about it.”

 

The friends placed their boxes up against the sofa and all three just stood looking around the apartment. Sadie and Harley excitedly sniffed at the boxes. 

 

Tom, who was by far the more organized out of all three of them started giving orders. 

 

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. Jared, you start going through each of the rooms and bringing out all the stuff that’s yours. Place it on the sofa, coffee tables, dining room tables, wherever. Just don’t start packing it yet. While you’re doing that, Mike and I can take the bedroom apart and put that stuff in the trailer. Is that the only furniture to be moved?”

 

“Pretty much,” Jared nodded as they moved to the guest bedroom. “The bed, mattress and box spring are going, as is the dresser.”

 

Mike moved to the dresser and started opening up the drawers. He removed the clothes from them and placing them on the bed. “Bring me a box Jay. I’ll get these packed up and then Tom and I can start breaking down and moving.”

 

“Jared, give me the keys to your SUV. I’ll get it hooked up to the trailer first,” Tom suggested. “Don’t want to try and hook it up AFTER we get everything loaded.”

 

Jared chuckled as he went to get a box and handed Tom his keys. He asked himself, not for the first time since he started working on Supernatural, how he managed to end up with such great friends. 

 

tbc


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Two hours later, Jared finally placed the last of his personal items from the kitchen onto the dining room table. He’d already gone through the living room, dining room, the spare bedroom and the kitchen. He only had the master bedroom he shared with Sandy to sort through and he wasn’t thrilled about doing it. 

 

He stretched until his back popped and glanced at the clock, wincing when he saw it was almost 2AM. Tom and Mike had been efficiently packing up the piles Jared was leaving and putting them in the trailer as soon as they had a full box. Jared couldn’t believe he was pretty much packed up in that short time. 

 

It had still been a long day for him though and he didn’t complain when Tom and Mike offered to run to an all-night donut shop and pick up some sweets and coffee. He was debating on whether to start in the bedroom, or wait until the guys returned when the decision was taken out of his hands by a knock on the door. 

 

“Its open guys!” he called out. The knock sounded again and Jared moved to open the door, thinking Tom and Mike had their hands full. He was shocked to see Jensen standing on the other side. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen greeted hesitantly. 

 

“Hey, Jen,” Jared returned the greeting. He stepped aside as an invitation for Jensen to come in. 

 

Jensen walked into the apartment, stopped and turned to face his friend before Jared even closed the door. “I’m sorry for taking off like that, Jay.”

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders and walked past his friend. Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm as he walked by and swung his friend around to face him. “I mean it Jared. I know you and I can tell by the look on your face that you’re thinking I’m blaming you in some way. How can you think that? You’re not responsible for what Sandy did!” 

 

“Maybe in some way, I am,” Jared responded, his voice hushed. He walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. Harley came over and plopped down next to Jared who was leaning against the sofa. 

 

Jensen sat down next to Jared, their shoulders touching and Sadie joined them, snuggling alongside Jensen. Both of them were petting the dogs, which had quickly fallen back asleep. 

 

“You wore them out,” Jensen joked. 

 

“Blame Mike,” Jared explained. “He kept teasing them all night with stuff he was supposed to be packing up.”

 

Jensen looked around the room, noticing for the first time how bare it seemed to be. “You all packed up?”

 

Jared nodded. “Just about. Tom and Mike have been packing up the stuff I put out on the table and putting it in the trailer. I just have the master bedroom to do.”

 

“Why the rush to get it done tonight?” Jensen wanted to know. 

 

Jared frowned when he looked at Jensen. “Sandy is coming back from New York tomorrow . . . well actually, late this afternoon. I want to be out of here before she does. What about you? What did Eric tell you?”

 

Jensen drew in a deep breath, puffed his cheeks and slowly let it out. “Not that I’m changing the subject or anything, but are Tom and Mike coming back?”

 

“Yeah. I think they just ran to Dunkin Donuts to pick up some coffee and sweets. Why?”

 

“Might as well wait until they come back and I only have to tell it once,” Jensen suggested.

 

He no sooner said that then the door opened up to admit Tom and Mike, both carrying bags. 

 

“Told you it was him,” Mike sneered at Tom in triumph. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. So you were right,” Tom sarcastically admitted. “Guess this means there’s no living with you now.”

 

“Now?” Jensen teased. “When was he ever easy to live with?”

 

“HEY!” Mike exclaimed. “I’m a very lovable guy and a great roommate, I’ll have you know. Everyone wants to live with me.”

 

Tom, Jared and Jensen all shared a bemused look. 

 

“Sure Mike,” assured Jared. “Just as long as they agree to stay away from all the mirrors in your house, you’ll get along just fine.”

 

Tom and Jensen snorted out a laugh while Mike looked on in disbelief. 

 

“I get no respect,” he wailed. 

 

Tom handed a coffee to Jared and then one to Jensen, who looked at him in surprise. Tom only shrugged. 

 

“Mike said he saw you driving by on your way here. Figured if it was true, then you’d probably want a coffee.”

 

Jensen smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

 

The guys moved over to the dining room table which had been cleared of Jared’s stuff. After eating a few donuts, Jared finally asked the question. 

 

“So Jens. . .” 

 

“Right. My turn,” Jensen relented. He looked up in time to catch the puzzled looks on Tom and Mike’s face. “I told Jared I wanted to wait until you two got back so I’d only have to tell my story once.” 

 

“So what’s going on with you?” Mike wanted to know. 

 

Jensen took another sip of coffee while he sorted out his thoughts. “First off, I want to apologize for running out on you guys like that. I just got so angry over what Eric told me, I wasn’t thinking straight.” He turned to look at his friend. “Jared, you’ve got to believe me. I know it probably looked like I was angry at you, but I’m not. None of this is your fault.”

 

Jared reached over and squeezed Jensen’s wrist. “I know, Jen.”

 

Tom and Mike traded a sly grin as they watched Jensen place his hand over Jared’s and squeezed it. 

 

Tom cleared his throat after watching Jensen and Jared stare at each other for a few moments. “So what did Eric have to say?”

 

Jensen snorted. “Well, it seems as though quite a few people are missing out on sleep tonight. Eric called me to tell me that some of the preliminary investigations that the lawyers had started while they were all still meeting with Jared, turned up some interesting developments.”

 

“Like what?” Jared wanted to know. He was thinking over the entire meetings and couldn’t think of what else might have happened. 

 

Jensen’s hands tightened into fists. “One of the investigators that the CW lawyers use ran a phone check on Sandy’s phone here and on her cell phone number. It seems she had been making quite a few phone calls to one particular person since your accident, Jay.”

 

Jared paled as his sister’s words once again rang through his head. Tom and Mike shared and glance and then looked at their two friends. Jared was so pale he looked like he was ready to pass out. Jensen, on the other hand, was so red in the face he looked like a volcano ready to erupt. 

 

“Dare we ask who those phone calls were to?” Tom prodded hesitantly. 

 

Through clenched teeth, Jensen only muttered one word, “Danneel.”

 

“She was involved?” Mike said incredulously. 

 

Jensen shrugged. “Not sure. Sandy and Danni always talk a lot so there’s no real way of knowing whether or not they acted together or if Sandy was just asking for advice.”

 

“You don’t really think she was involved too, do you?” Tom urged. 

 

“Like I said, they’re not sure. But the preliminary investigation had a few people coming in to make some statements. Seems like Danni and Sandy have been conspiring for quite some time on a way to drive a wedge between us, Jay,” Jensen began. “Their first mistake though was talking about it at network parties and whenever they met up in the CW offices.”

 

“Oh,” Jared frowned and looked down at the tabletop.

 

“You mean they were stupid enough to talk about it in public places?” Mike reiterated. 

 

“Yep. And because Danni wasn’t a series regular on One Tree Hill and wasn’t at the CW offices a lot, she didn’t keep up to date on who all the new people are. When Eric and one of the lawyers were talking about how to go about investigating Danni’s possible involvement, one of the PA’s that worked on the set walked up to them and said she had overheard Danni talking to Sandy, who was visiting her on the set,” Jensen explained. 

 

Tom shook his head. “That doesn’t sound good.”

 

Jensen agreed. “The PA said she specifically heard Danni say she was going to keep an eye out on ways to keep me and Jared apart during our breaks and hiatus because she was fed up with ‘having to share me all the time’ as she put it. Danni said she was going to attend all the Supernatural conventions and make sure her presence was “felt” by not just the fans, but Jared as well.”

 

Jared snorted. “She managed to pull that one off.”

 

Mike chuckled. “She sure did. Have you guys read what your fans are saying about her showing up to the conventions?”

 

Both shook their heads. “No, but I can imagine,” Jensen admitted. 

 

All were lost in thought for a few moments. Tom finally cleared his throat after silent communications with Mike. 

 

“You know, guys. I kinda hate to bring this up now. . . “

 

“What is it Tom?” Jared was curious. 

 

“Mike and I had been talking before we knew about all of this. I guess you could even say we compared notes one night with Chris and Steve when they were in town.”

 

“Compared notes on what?” Jensen asked the question this time. 

 

“Well. . .” Tom started hesitantly. Mike gave him a nudge to continue. “The four of us had started noticing how the girls seemed to get upset whenever you guys wanted to do things as a group. I know Danni was really, REALLY mad when you guys flew back to Texas for two weeks right after your break from last season.”

 

“What did she expect?” Jensen cried out. “Jared’s dad had been sick, my brother’s wife just had another baby and I wanted to see my new nephew.”

 

“It’s not like we spent the whole two weeks together either,” Jared added. 

 

Tom held his hand up in a placating manner. “I know. But I remember hearing Danni say something about never getting any time to see you now because you’d be heading off for conventions and interviews and such.”

 

“And I know Sandy was mad because you had done your Christmas movie,” Mike picked up the story. 

 

“And that doesn’t even begin to cover what snippets of stories the guys in Steve’s band overheard whenever Danni and Sandy went to one of their concerts here in L.A.,” Tom explained. 

 

Jared and Jensen both sat back with stunned expressions. “How could we have not seen that?” Jared wondered as he looked over at Jensen. For his part, Jensen was just as confused.

 

Tom shrugged. “Think about it guys. Supernatural gets more publicity with each passing season. You’re doing more conventions, more interviews, and each of you had some film plans in the works between breaks. They feel like they’re missing out.”

 

“You mean they are jealous because we’re getting more exposure,” Jensen snarled. Jared reached over and rubbed his back. Jensen shrugged his hand off. “What! I just can’t believe that they could be that shallow. When we’re nobody’s, barely struggling to get by they aren’t happy because we don’t have the money to do anything. And now that we’re getting exposure and making more money, they aren’t happy because they don’t have us all to themselves anymore. It’s stupid!” 

 

Jared’s only response was to get up and walk away from the table and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Shit!” Jensen cursed between clenched teeth. He moved to stand up. 

 

“Give him a minute, Jens,” Tom cautioned. “Remember, he’s got to deal with a whole lot more than you do in all this.”

 

“I know. But I don’t want him blaming himself for any of this.” Jensen dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. “God, how did this get so screwed up!”

 

“You guys can’t blame yourselves, Jensen,” Tom told him. “What do the girls expect of you? You’re stuck up in Vancouver for nine months of the year. You got no friends, no family you can just drop by and visit with. Sure, Mike and I are up there, but we’re just as busy as you are. What do they want you to do when you’re not shooting? Sit at home and feel sorry for yourselves?”

 

“Frankly,” Mike interrupted. “They should be happy that the two of you aren’t partying it up at the local bars and hanging out with a different woman every night of the week.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Mike! You know Jay and I aren’t into that scene. Hell, the only real time we go to a bar and let loose is if Steve’s band is playing and we can go.”

 

“Exactly!” Tom exclaimed. “So you guys need to count yourselves lucky that the two of you hit it off and became best friends. You at least have each other up there.”

 

“Even if it does mean you’re missing out on my obvious companionship,” Mike preened. He then yelped when a hand slapped him up side the head. 

 

“I’d rather only have my dogs than you,” Jared huffed as he sat down again.

 

“You okay?” Jensen looked at Jared, concerned over his friend’s drawn features. 

 

Jared only nodded. “So were you talking to Eric the whole time you were gone?”

 

“No,” Jensen admitted. “I. . . uhm. . .had a voicemail message from the guy I’m leasing my apartment from in Vancouver. He sold his apartment and I gotta move out.”

 

“Oh jeesh!” Tom wailed. “Guys! The Winchester curse is supposed to stop when you walk off the lot!”

 

Mike shook his head. “I’m starting to get scared being around you. Does anything good every happen to you?”

 

“So when do you have to move out?” Jared wanted to know. 

 

Jensen shook his head. “His lease is up in July so I’m going to have to start looking as soon as I get some free time. He’s heading up in March to start packing up his things, which is pretty much everything.”

 

Jared snorted. “What free time?” Tom and Mike snickered knowing all too well how true that was. 

 

“I know,” Jensen frowned in sympathy. “I guess I’ll just have to put my stuff into storage and move back into the hotel.”

 

“Or you could move in with me?” Jared blurted out. Tom, Mike and Jensen all looked at Jared in disbelief.

 

“Uhm. . .I don’t know. . .” Jensen stammered. A slight blush rose on his cheeks. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not?” Jared asked. “I mean we’re together pretty much 24/7 anyway. I’ve got that great big house all to myself. There are two rooms on the first floor that I never use. You could move into there.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Mike agreed. Tom nudged him and shook his head slightly. 

 

Jensen hesitated. “I don’t know.”

 

Jared was too tired at the moment to push it. He decided to wait until they were driving up to Vancouver to try and change Jensen’s mind. He really wanted his friend to move in with him just so he could always be with him. “Well at least consider using those rooms and my basement and garage to store your stuff in. Then you don’t have to worry about dishing out money for storage space.”

 

Jensen appeared to be thinking about that idea while Jared, Tom and Mike sipped at the coffee. Absently, Jensen pulled an envelope from his pocket that had been stuck in the door of his apartment. Opening it up, he read it quickly and then sighed heavily. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked, noting how Jensen seemed to slump into himself. 

 

“You really mean what you said about letting me store my stuff at your place?”

 

“I’d rather you moved in,” Jared responded. “But yeah, you can store your stuff there. Why?

 

Jensen smirked as he looked at Jared. “You may regret that. I don’t have only a few belonging here in LA.” 

 

“Uh. . . wait a sec,” Mike spoke up. “What did you mean by here in L.A.? Didn’t you mean in Vancouver?” Tom and Jared looked at Mike for a second and then they both turned to look at Jensen. 

 

Jensen stood up and away from the table. He turned and leaned against the back of the chair as Jared asked, “Jen?”

 

Sighing, Jensen looked at each of his friends and dropped the letter on the table. “Note from my landlord. They’re raising the rent. I can’t afford to pay that PLUS an apartment in Vancouver.”

 

“See!” Jared bounced enthused. “All the more reason for you to move in with me. Then you don’t have to worry about paying rent on two places.”

 

Jensen didn’t dare look in Jared’s direction. He knew his friend was utilizing his sad puppy dog eyes to their full effect. Tom and Mike just sniggered behind their hands. Knowing he had no choice, Jensen resignedly looked at Jared. 

 

“Alright Jay. You win. I’ll move in with you,” he gave in. 

 

“YES!” Jared punched the air happily. 

 

Mike dropped his head to the table. “Please don’t tell me you want to move your stuff into the trailer tonight!” he whined. 

 

Jensen laughed. “Well, technically, it’s this morning,” looking at the clock and seeing it was almost 3:00 am. 

 

“Shit!” Jared exclaimed. “I’m so sorry you guys. I never meant to make this an all night event.”

 

Tom stood up and stretched. “It’s okay Jared. Not like we had anything important to do tonight, like sleep.” Jared opened his mouth to protest. “I’m just kidding. Listen. Why don’t the two of you come back over to our place and crash there. We can all grab a couple of hours of sleep and then head over to Jensen’s place and help him pack up.”

 

Jensen looked sheepish. “Actually, it won’t be that bad. A lot of my stuff is already up in Vancouver. I’ve been up there for so long I just kept taking stuff with me on various trips. It’s only things like furniture and some other stuff I don’t really need that badly that’s still there.”

 

“How about this then,” Jared suggested. “I’ve only got a few things in the main bedroom to pack up. Mike and Tom, you guys head home and get some sleep. I can finish up here and then Jensen and I can head over to his apartment. I’ve got the extra boxes in the trailer and we’ll need it to pack him up. We can just crash at his place then and get started right away.”

 

The others agreed to the plan. 

 

“How about Tom and I head over to Jensen’s place around noon. We’ll stop and grab some lunch and should be there by 1pm. That’ll give us all a chance to grab at least 5 or 6 hours of sleep,” Mike stated. 

 

“Works for me,” Tom agreed. He quickly ushered Mike out the door with a quick goodnight to their friends. 

 

Jared and Jensen found themselves alone for the first time since early yesterday morning. They sat at the table finishing up their coffee. Jared was playing with one of the powdered donuts. 

 

“So what do you still have left to pack, Jay?” Jensen asked as he looked around. 

 

“Uhm . . .” Jared looked around as well. He spotted a few boxes near the door. “I guess just those boxes over by the door and I need to quickly pack up whatever I had in the master bedroom.”

 

Nodding, Jensen got up. “Okay. I’ll run these out to the trailer while you start in the room. I’ll take the dogs out for a walk as well. It’s early, I know, but at least we won’t have to do it later.”

 

“I’ll set up a little bit of their food for them,” Jared agreed. As Jensen headed towards the door he called to him. “Jens?”

 

Jensen turned with his eyebrows raised up and looked at Jared expectantly.

 

“I just want to say I’m sorry about all this,” Jared spoke hesitantly. “I know you’re going to say it’s not my fault. . .”

 

“That’s right,” Jensen interrupted. 

 

“And I know it isn’t,” Jared continued. “But you know me. It’s just going to take me a little bit of time to cycle through it all. I still don’t know how I’m going to face Sandy in light of all this. I mean, she’ll know something’s up when she walks in here later today.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jensen wanted to know. 

 

“Eric said someone would be here to meet Sandy when she arrived,” Jared shrugged. “I gave him her flight information. Apparently one of the attorneys or someone from CW was going to be here. God! I still need to call my mom and give her the heads up in case Sandy calls her.”

 

Jensen walked over and pulled his friend into a hug. He rubbed a hand up and down, feeling the tension in the strong back. “We’ll get through this Jay. I’m right here with ya all the way.”

 

Jared was initially surprised by the hug as Jensen was usually not the one to instigate them. However, he slumped into it, content to let his friend carry the burden for a moment. “Thanks Dean.”

 

Jensen snorted and he felt Jared’s body trembling with his suppressed giggles. “Uhm. . . Dean? Wrong person there.”

 

Jared pulled back, grinning. “I know. It was just such a Dean thing for you to say.”

 

Jensen shook his head, smirking at his friend. The both locked eyes for a few moments. Jared reached up and placed a hand alongside Jensen’s neck. “I mean it Jensen. Thanks for. . .”

 

Jensen shook his head and interrupted. “No, Jared. There is nothing to thank me for on this. We’re both in it together.” Jared conceded and stepped back, not sure what to do next. 

 

“Now get your ass into that bedroom and get it packed up,” Jensen suddenly ordered. “I’d like to try and get some sleep tonight before we head up to Vancouver tomorrow.”

 

“Yes Sir!” Jared saluted his friend and headed towards the room. He stopped just before going through the door. “OH! That reminds me. Eric said he would give us an extra day to get back onset because of us pulling this all-nighter. So we don’t really need to leave until day after tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Jensen sighed appreciatively. “We can get at least one good night’s rest then.”

 

tbc


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he had to peel them apart as they were heavy with sleep. Some sort of weird buzzing noise was assaulting his senses though and he was fairly certain he would have to wake up to figure out what it was. 

 

He turned his head in the direction of the noise and squinted against the sun filtering through the shades and into his bedroom. He finally sought out the source of the buzzing sound, only to see his cell phone ‘dancing’ across the nightstand next to his bed. Remembering that he had put it on vibrate, he groaned, wondering who could be calling this early. 

 

Reaching out and grabbing the phone, he flipped it open and answered it without checking the caller ID. “Hmmmm. . .” was all he could manage to get out in greeting. He frowned at the hysterical laughter coming through the earpiece. 

 

“HAH!! I told you we would be waking them up dork face. You owe me $20 bucks,” Mike’s voice came across the line. He could hear mumbling in the background and figured it was Tom

 

“So, Jenny. Did you guys actually get any sleep last night, wink, wink nudge, nudge.”

 

Jensen frowned. “Mike? It’s too early for your 20 questions game. Why are you bothering me so soon?”

 

“Soon! Jenny, babe, hate to tell you this but it’s going on 12:30. I was just calling to let you know that in case, well, you know. . .”

 

“Just make sure to bring plenty of coffee, bitch,” Jensen yawned and then hung up. He snuggled back down into the bedding, wanting to enjoy the comfortable feeling for just a few moments more. He finally was awake enough to feel the weight on his left arm and turned to see what it was. Startled for a moment to find Jared snuggled up against him, his head pillowed on Jensen’s shoulder, he couldn’t but smile at the sight of his best friend looking so innocent in sleep. He remembered how Jared ended up sharing the bed with him last night.

 

Flashback

 

Both men were beyond exhausted when they finally stumbled into Jensen’s apartment at 3:30 in the morning. Harley and Sadie didn’t seem to be any happier about the intrusion into their sleeping habits and immediately curled up on the sofa and went to sleep. 

 

Jared groaned. “Come on you two. That’s my bed for tonight!”

 

“Looks like they beat you to it,” Jensen snorted as he watched Jared try to pull the dogs off the sofa. He would just manage to get Harley off and go to move Sadie when Harley would jump back up. Jared finally threw up in hands in defeat. 

 

“Fine! I’ll sleep on the floor you ungrateful brats,” Jared growled at his pets. Sadie only picked up her head, looked at Jared and yawned. Harley never moved. 

 

“Come on, Jay,” Jensen urged Jared towards the back of the apartment. “You can share the bed with me tonight.”

 

Jared stopped short at Jensen’s suggestion. “Ahhh. . . that’s okay Jen. I’ll be fine on the floor.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Nonsense. The floor is cold and you’ll end up with a bad back tomorrow and I’ll have to listen to your complaining all day.”

 

“I don’t complain!” Jared whined. 

 

Jensen only raised his eyebrows and shot Jared a “Oh really?” look. Jared relented, although somewhat nervously. 

 

“Alright. I’m too damned tired to worry about you taking advantage of my virtues.”

 

Jensen barked out a laugh. “You’re WHAT!” 

 

“Never mind. Can we please just go to bed?” Jared pleaded. “I’m about ready to drop here.”

 

Jensen took pity on his friend knowing how emotionally charged the day had to have been for him. He reached out and gripped Jared’s shoulder. “Sure Jay. Come on. Let’s get you all tucked in before you fall asleep standing up.”

 

Without another word said, the two stumbled into the bedroom and got ready for bed.

 

***** 

 

Jensen reached over and with a very light touch, brushed back the bangs that had fallen into Jared’s eyes while he slept. He smiled softly at his friend when he remembered what “getting ready for bed” encompassed. 

 

Both took their turn in the bathroom, Jensen letting Jared go first. What he wasn’t expecting to find when he came out of the bathroom was Jared sitting on the edge of the bed, pretty much sound asleep. Shaking his head fondly, Jensen tried to wake Jared up, only to have the bigger man grumble and start to lie down. 

 

“Oh no you don’t, Sasquatch,” Jensen grabbed him before he could fall over. “You’ll be more comfortable if you get outta these clothes.” Jensen found himself blushing furiously over those words. 

 

“Mmmm. . . wanna sleep,” Jared mumbled. 

 

“I know you do,” Jensen sympathized. He unbuttoned Jared’s shirt and started to pull it off his shoulders, swallowing heavily as he began to do something he’d been wanting to do for quite some time now. Just under a different set of circumstances. 

 

Deciding to leave Jared’s t-shirt on, Jensen squat down and took off Jared’s shoes and socks. His fingers twitched as he tried to decide what to do about the pants. Help came unexpectedly from Jared who unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. As he lay down on the bed, he pushed them down past his hips and then promptly fell back asleep. Jensen gently removed the pants and tucked Jared under the covers. 

 

“Good night, Jay,” he whispered as he ran a hand through his friend’s thick hair. Jared only mumbled something and sunk down further into the covers. Jensen walked over to the other side, undressed down to his t-shirt and boxers and slid under the covers next to his friend. Within moments he was asleep as well.

 

Moving slowly, Jensen got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After finishing up quickly, he opened the bedroom door and was met by two excited dogs. He shushed them and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

 

“Alright you guys. Let me get my shoes on and I’ll take you out,” he told them. He just got to the front door and was going for his shoes when a knock sounded. Jensen groaned, knowing who was on the other side. He braced himself and opened the door to Tom and Mike. 

 

“Morning sunshine!” Mike sang. Tom pushed him in, shaking his head at Jensen. 

 

“Sorry Jen. Couldn’t keep him from drinking coffee this morning,” Tom gave as an explanation to Mike’s craziness. 

 

Jensen just waved them in. “Come on in. Jay is still sleeping, I just got up. Am gonna take the dogs for a walk.”

 

Mike grabbed the leashes. “I’ll do it. You’re not even awake yet.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Jensen shot back. 

 

Mike waggled his fingers in front of Jensen’s face. “Cause you don’t have your contacts in and you’re not wearing your glasses. And don’t deny it. You’re trying to put on Jared’s shoes and squinting like crazy.”

 

Jensen blushed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Thanks Mike.” Mike only chuckled and left with the dogs. 

 

“So,” Tom began. “Do you want to drink your coffee first, wake Jay and then start packing?”

 

Jensen walked into his kitchen shaking his head. “Coffee first. I wanna let Jay sleep as long as he can.”

 

Tom cocked his head and looked at his friend. “Everything okay?”

 

Jensen snorted. “That’s kind of a relative question, all things considered.” He sighed. “To be honest, I’m really not sure how things are. By the time we got here, Jared was literally asleep on his feet. We didn’t talk on the way home and pretty much just fell into bed afterwards.”

 

Tom bit back a smile. “So what are you looking for and won’t be able to find since you can’t see worth shit,” Tom asked of Jensen, who was squinting his eyes and looking around the kitchen. 

 

“I’m trying to figure out where Jared put the bag of dog food he brought in with him,” Jensen huffed in frustration. “The dogs’ll be hungry when Mike brings them back.”

 

Tom walked over and put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and directed him out of the kitchen. “I’ll look for the dog food, you go put your eyes in before you hurt something . . .or someone.”

 

“Alright,” Jensen shuffled towards the hallway. He stopped and turned back to his friend. “Tom?”

 

Tom turned to look at his friend, immediately concerned at the lost and forlorn look in his eyes. It wasn’t a look he generally associated with Jensen; Jared yes, but not Jensen. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s all gonna work out, right?” Jensen asked in hesitation and some wariness. 

 

“Of course it will,” Tom assured him. Jensen smiled at his friend and headed back towards the bedroom. 

 

***** 

 

It was about two hours later when Jensen, Tom and Mike finally heard sounds of movement coming from behind the closed bedroom door. They didn’t stop their packing, but waited for Jared to finally join them. It wasn’t five minutes later that the door opened up and a binky-eyed Jared stumbled into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his knuckle looking all of five years old while he did so. 

 

Jensen, who was the closest to him, grabbed Jared by the arm just in time to keep him from tripping over a box. “Come on Sasquatch,” he said affectionately as he led Jared to the kitchen. 

 

Jared frowned at the boxes but let Jensen guide him to the kitchen. He sat down as his friend placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. 

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he complained after taking a sip of the hot brew. 

 

“Blame your caretaker,” Tom waved in Jensen’s direction as he came in to grab a soda from the fridge. 

 

“Hey! Toss me one,” Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared looked at his friend. 

 

Jensen just shrugged. “You needed your sleep, Jay. Yesterday was pretty stressful for you, and don’t try and deny it. I know you had a migraine sized headache when we finally went to bed.”

 

Jared blushed at Jensen’s wording. He looked down sheepishly at his coffee mug. “I was hoping you didn’t notice that.”

 

Jensen sat down in the chair next to him. “Why Jay? I’m just trying to help you out here, man. If you’re hurting, you need to talk to me.”

 

Neither noticed as Mike nodded his head in the direction of the living room. Both Mike and Tom quietly left the room. 

 

Jared toyed with a napkin on the table, tearing it into little shreds. “I know Jens. I guess. . .” he hesitated. 

 

Jensen put his hand over Jared’s, stilling the shredding of the paper. “What Jared? You have to tell me.”

 

“I just didn’t want to add to your own burden,” Jared whispered. 

 

“Oh Jared,” Jensen sighed sympathetically. “You’re never a burden.”

 

Jared crossed his arms on the table in front of him and dropped his head onto them. “How did this get so messed up, Jen? Why did she have to be like that?”

 

Jensen scooted his chair closer and put his arm over Jared’s shoulder. “I don’t know buddy. But I want you to think about this, okay?”

 

Jared sniffled, and turned his head on his arms to look at Jensen. 

 

Jensen kept one arm around Jared’s shoulder and gripped his forearm with the other. He put his chin on top of his arm and touched foreheads with Jared. “I’m still here Jay and I’m not going anywhere. You have something bothering you I want you to tell me about it, okay?”

 

Jared smiled. “Same goes for you too.”

 

They both separated as a loud crash was heard from the living room, followed by a muffled “shit”. Jensen sighed. “Guess we better go see what Mike broke.”

 

“What makes you think it was me that broke anything,” Mike called out having overheard Jensen’s remark. 

 

Jensen, followed by Jared, walked into the living room to the sight of Tom and Mike standing over a pile of broken porcelain. Jensen recognized it. 

 

“Damn Mike. That’s one of Danni’s favorite vases. She always puts flowers in it whenever I’m in LA,” he complained, the sarcasm very evident in his voice. 

 

“Just tell me where the broom is, and I’ll clean it up,” Tom offered. 

 

Jensen only raised an eyebrow at Tom and swiftly kicked the fragments under the table. “Clean what up?” Mike snickered.

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m gonna go get dressed so I can help. What’s left to do?”

 

“Well,” Jensen sighed as he straightened up and looked around his apartment. “Everything is pretty much packed and ready to go into the trailer. Just need to pack the bedroom and I’m done.”

 

Mike shooed Jared towards the bedroom. “Sasquatch, you be a good little bigfoot and go get dressed. Since you slept through the packing, I’m going to make sure we make full use of your muscles for something other than show.”

 

Tom and Jensen laughed as Jared sputtered. “I’ll give you show Mikey!” he threatened. 

 

Jensen, still chuckling only pointed towards the bedroom. “Just go Jay.” Jared huffed and walked out of the room. “That wasn’t nice Mike,” Jensen chastised his friend. 

 

Mike opened his mouth to reply but Tom interrupted. “He’s just kidding. What he didn’t tell Jared was that we brought out our industrial sized dolly to help move the boxes.”

 

“Great! We can easily put two or three boxes on that at a time,” a happy Jensen exclaimed. “Should be done here in no time flat.”

 

“Only if you get your butt into the bedroom and pack up your toys,” Mike waggled his eyebrows. 

 

Jensen only rolled his eyes and headed towards the bedroom. He knocked and called out. “You decent Jare?” He heard a snorted “hope not” coming from the living room. “Can it Rosie!” Jensen shot back. 

 

Not hearing Jared call out, Jensen slowly opened up the door. Jared was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. He was frowning at his cell phone, which Jensen could see was turned on. “Something wrong Jay?”

 

Jared started and looked up quickly. He only shook his head and looked away from Jensen’s gaze. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen sat down next to his friend. “I thought we agreed we’d talk about things.”

 

Jared only sighed and handed his phone over. Jensen’s eyebrows drew together in a frown as he took the phone from his hand. He looked at the display. There were 12 missed calls and 9 new messages in the inbox. 

 

“Sandy?” he wondered. 

 

Jared nodded. “I shut my phone off after I got home last night. Thought I’d better check it in case there was a message from Eric. No text messages from him, they’re all from Sandy. I don’t know about the voicemail.”

 

“You want me to listen to them?” Jensen offered. “I’ll just scroll through them to see if Eric left a message.”

 

“Nah,” Jared shook his head. “I’ll do it. Just trying to get up the nerve to do so.”

 

Jensen squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll be in here packing up if you need anything.”

 

Jared smiled at his friend as he dialed into his voicemail and waited for the messages to start. He watched Jensen move around the room packing stuff up as he half-heartedly listened to the messages. As he suspected, most of them were from Sandy and all saying the same thing, she was worried about him, she can’t reach him, is he alright, please call her. The last message was that she was just about to board the plane and would be home in about five hours. 

 

As he deleted the last message, he sighed. “Good thing I didn’t wait on packing up the apartment. She’s going to be home on time.”

 

“All from her?” Jensen grunted as he bumped his head on a bar in the closet. 

 

“Most of them,” Jared chuckled. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen groaned as he walked out of the closet rubbing his head. “I tell ya, I may miss this apartment but I definitely won’t miss this closet.” He sat down next to Jared. “So did Eric call?”

 

“Yeah. Just needs me to call him and confirm that Sandy’s flight is coming in when expected. The studio has everything set for the lawyer to meet Sandy when she gets home.” Jared waggled his phone. “There were two calls from my mom. She needs me to call her back right away. Said Sandy’s called her several times all worried about me and shit. Now she’s got my mom worried.”

 

“Maybe you should call you’re mom right away,” Jensen suggested. “It’ll be another few minutes probably before we start loading up the trailer.”

 

“Yeah. I probably should before we leave.” Jared looked up at Jensen. “Do you mind if I called her from your home phone? This could take a while.” 

 

Jensen smiled and nodded. “Take all the time you want.” 

 

Jared stood up to move over to the other side of the bed where the phone was. As he passed by Jensen, he was suddenly enveloped in a hug. Surprised, Jared returned the hug, relishing in the comfort that his friend was giving him freely. 

 

“Awwww, isn’t that sweet?” the boys separated when they heard Mike’s voice taunt them. 

 

Jensen could feel Jared raring up to have a go at it with Mike. He just jumped to the door, pushed Mike through and shut the door behind him. “You are such an ass Mike. Go find something else to break and leave Jared alone,” he heard Jensen as they walked away. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, Jared took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed home. He nervously chewed on a fingernail while waiting for someone to pick up. 

 

“Hello?” Megan’s voice came over the line. 

 

“Hey kiddo, it’s me,” Jared responded. 

 

“JARED!” Oh my God, what the hell is going on out there? Sandy’s been calling like every hour. Mom’s about to climb the walls with worry.”

 

“I’m sorry Megs. Just had a lot of stuff to take care of. Uhm. . . is mom or dad there?”

 

“Yeah. Hang on a sec,” Jared heard the phone put down. “MOM! Jared’s on the phone, pick up.”

 

It was only a matter of seconds before Jared heard the click of a phone being picked up. 

 

“Jared, sweetie. Thank the Lord you finally called me. What is going on out there?” Jared frowned at his mom’s worried voice. 

 

“I’m sorry Momma. Things have been kinda crazy here the past few days,” Jared explained. “Jensen and I are getting ready to drive back up to Vancouver.”

 

“Don’t you try and snow me young man,” his mom threatened. “First I get a phone call from you from Eric’s office with some cock-a-maime story about a script, then you literally hang up on me with a promise to call back that night and I hear nothing. Then I’ve got poor Sandy calling here practically every hour saying she can’t reach you. What is going on, Jared?”

 

Jared sighed and rubbed his temple. “I’ll tell ya, but please don’t interrupt or ask me any questions until I’m done, okay?”

 

“We promise” Megan promised. “Better make this good JT.”

 

“Oh, it’s the stuff movies are made of kiddo,” Jared assured her. Taking another deep breath he quickly launched into the whole story of what had happened and why he was avoiding Sandy. When he finally finished telling his story, there was silence from the phone lines for several minutes. 

 

“You two still there?” he wondered. 

 

“Damn” Megan whispered. 

 

“Watch your language young lady,” his mom scolded her. “Are you alright sweetie?”

 

“Not really,” Jared told her honestly. “I keep thinking I’m filming some movie or reading a script for one. I can’t believe that she would even think she could get away with something like that.”

 

“You mean her and Danneel,” Megan shot back scornfully. “I never liked her very much.”

 

“Is Jensen doing okay?” his mom wanted to know. 

 

“He seems to be. I mean, after Eric called and told him about Danni possibly being involved in all this he stormed out of my apartment and was gone for quite a few hours.” Jared sadly remembered how he felt at the time of the door slamming, fearing he had lost Jensen’s friendship at that moment. 

 

“But he did come back?” his mom asked him. 

 

“Yeah. He came back in time to help me, Tom and Mike finish loading my stuff on the trailer and then we came to his apartment. It’s where we’re at now,” Jared chuckled. “Turns out, his landlord is raising his rent here in LA and he can’t afford to pay it plus in Vancouver, so when his lease is up in 2 months he’s not renewing. So we’re going to have a full trailer on the drive up North.”

 

“You’re not planning on leaving today, are you?” his mom’s concern was evident through the phone line. “You both must be exhausted!”

 

“No momma, we’re not,” Jared assured her. “We’re about ready to put the last of Jen’s stuff in the trailer. We’ll stay with Tom and Mike tonight and leave first thing in the morning.”

 

“Uh, big brother? I’ve seen Jensen’s apartment in LA and his apartment in Vancouver. How in the he. . . heck is he going to get all that stuff into his small apartment in Vancouver?” 

 

“OH!” Jared exclaimed. “That’s where it gets even better. While Jensen was out he got a text message from the guy he’s leasing his apartment in Vancouver from. He sold his lease and Jensen has until July to move out.”

 

“Oh that poor boy!” Jared’s mom sympathized. “You boys are just having a terrible time of it right now.”

 

“I know momma. But I managed to convince Jensen to move in with me. I’ve got that big garage and the two empty rooms on the first floor he can use,” Jared explained. 

 

“That’s sweet of you son. Is he going to do it? You know how stubborn Jensen can be once he makes up his mind.”

 

Jared laughed. “Oh yeah. Believe me, I know. He could give lessons to Dean. But he said he would do it.”

 

Megan giggled. “Like that won’t get the fan girls all in a thither there JT.”

 

Megan hush with that,” their mother warned. “Are you sure about that Jared? I mean, you two spend so much time together as it is.”

 

“I’m sure Momma. And that’s pretty much the reason why I asked him. I mean, if he’s living with me than its more time we both get to sleep in if we’ve got an early morning call out. Plus, we already pretty much spend most of our time together. I mean really, the only time we’re not is when we’re both sleeping.”

 

Well. It seems as though you’ve thought this through, Jared. It does sound like a good idea,” his mom reasoned. 

 

Jared winced as he heard the sound of something else breaking from beyond the door. “Mom, I better go and help Jensen before Mike breaks everything in the house. I’ll call you when we get back up to Vancouver.”

 

“Jared wait!” Megan called out. “What do we do about Sandy? Should we just ignore her calls or what?”

 

“She’s flying back from New York right now, so you don’t have to worry about her calling again for a few hours. When she gets back to the apartment, Eric’s arranged for one of the lawyers to meet her and deliver some papers or something. I’m not really sure what,” Jared explained. “She’ll get the message at that point.”

 

“Jared, you’re going to have to speak with her at some time,” his mom reminded him. “You can’t just break it off like that. You’re engaged!”

 

“I know momma, and I will. But right now, I need to focus on me for once. Besides, cell reception is so spotty up the coast and into Canada, I’d have a hard time reaching her anyway. Once we get back on set, I can check in with Eric and see what’s going on. Once I know what the lawyers are going to do, then I’ll call her,” assured Jared. “I’m still just too angry with her right now to deal with it.”

 

“Jared, does Jensen’s family know about Danneel yet?” Megan wanted to know. “I mean, I talk to MacKenzie just about every day and I don’t want to say something I shouldn’t.”

 

“I don’t think he has Megs,” Jared told her. “I think his parents are still on that retreat from church. Kenzie was planning on taking the summer off of school, so she’s probably books deep in her school work. I don’t know about Josh and his family.”

 

“Okay. We’ll wait until we hear from you before we mention anything about this,” assured his mom. “You boys just concentrate on yourselves right now and BE CAREFUL on the set, please!”

 

Jared laughed again. “I promise Momma. And don’t worry. Eric assured me that neither Sam nor Dean are going to be tossed around by demons for quite a while.”

 

Jared ended the call and sat quietly for a few moments. He was grateful his mom didn’t give him a hard time about breaking up with Sandy. He was surprised to hear that his sister and Jensen’s sister seemed to be getting along as well as him and Jensen. 

 

Hearing another crash from the living room, Jared decided he’d better get out and help before Jensen started to break Mike into pieces. 

tbc


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

It was early evening when four exhausted men and two exhausted dogs, stumbled into the home that Tom and Mike shared. They had finished loading Jensen’s belongings into the trailer and Jared offered to buy everyone dinner. Mike suggested they just get KFC and take it over to the dog park to eat so Sadie and Harley could run off some energy. The two were pretty much confined to the small kitchen in Jensen’s apartment so they wouldn’t get in the way and had been running circles around everyone when let free. 

 

Now, as Tom and Mike crashed in their reclining chairs, Jared and Jensen crashed amid a tangle of limbs onto the couch. Jared was sitting in the middle of the sofa with his long legs hanging over the coffee table. Jensen was laying with his head in Jared’s lap and his legs hanging over the arm of the sofa. 

 

“I think I would rather film multiple 18 hour shifts than go through that again,” Mike moaned. 

 

“I think you guys slipped kryptonite into that last box,” Tom joined him. “I can’t move.”

 

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to be able to pay you guys back for all your help,” Jared told them sincerely. 

 

“I’ll figure something out when I’m not so tired that I can’t think straight,” Mike threatened. 

 

“What time you guys heading out tomorrow?” Tom wanted to know. 

 

Jared looked down at Jensen to see if he would answer, but only smiled softly when it appeared that Jensen had fallen asleep. “We should probably be on the road by noon,” he told them quietly so as to not wake up his friend. 

 

Tom looked at their wall clock and saw that it was just going on 6:00 PM. He nodded. “Well, if you go to bed now you can probably get about 15 hours of sleep.”

 

“That still won’t be enough,” a mumbled response came from the area of Jared’s lap. 

 

“I thought you fell asleep,” Jared answered softly, rubbing one hand across Jensen’s shoulder. 

 

“No. Just too comfortable to think about moving,” Jensen yawned. 

 

Jared was about to answer when his cell phone rang. His face paled for a moment, but he took his phone out and checked the called ID. He sighed in relief when he saw who was calling. 

 

“Hey Eric.”

 

“Hey Jared. Is Jensen with you by any chance? I called his cell and apartment and didn’t get an answer.”

 

Jared smiled. “Yeah. He’s right here with me. We’re at Tom and Mike’s. What’s up?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that the lawyers met with Sandy when she got home. She tried to deny it and wouldn’t speak to them further until she got her own lawyer and demanded to speak to you. She was told that you were advised not to talk to her without your lawyers present,” Eric sighed. “Needless to say, she wasn’t very happy about it.”

 

“I’m sure she wasn’t,” Jared swallowed heavily. “So the lawyers don’t want me speaking to her without someone present? When did that come about?”

 

“That’s one of the reasons why I’m calling. Jim Swartz felt it best that you be told not to speak to Sandy without a lawyer. If she plans on leaking this to the press, she can’t hold anything you might say in your defense against you,” Eric explained. “It’s in your best interest to go along with this, at least until our lawyers can meet with hers. They demanded it take place day after tomorrow or they would press ahead with their charges.”

 

“Okay Eric. I won’t call or text her,” Jared agreed. “Besides, Jensen and I are heading out tomorrow morning and will probably be out of contact for quite a bit. You know how cell reception is along the coast.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You guys take it easy and don’t rush to get up there. I’d rather have to delay our read through meeting an extra day then delay shooting because you guys got into an accident,” Eric warned them. “So I’ll see you when you get up there. Now, can I talk to Jensen for a moment?”

 

“Sure. See ya in a few Eric,” Jared sent his regards and handed the phone to Jensen who had sat up on the couch after Jared answered his phone. 

 

“What’s up Eric?” Jensen asked. 

 

“Just wanted to let you know that the preliminary results of the investigation don’t contain enough information to determine if Danneel acted with Sandy or not. Sandy claimed she wasn’t in it alone but didn’t name any names. What will probably happen is Danneel will be called into a meeting with her manager and the CW lawyers and asked if she was aware of what was happening. If she denies it, we’ll tell her what Sandy said. If she claims she knew about it, but didn’t act on the knowledge, the CW and the Union will probably hit her with a grievance and she’ll have to pay a fine.”

 

“Great. And in the meantime, as Jared said, Sandy probably already called her and told her the jig is up so she’s going to have some time to concoct a story on her defense,” Jensen reasoned. 

 

“That’s probably a given, Jensen. Listen, you’re not as deeply involved in all this as Jared is, but I really think it would be best if you found a way to avoid Danneel until after the lawyers meet with her and get her side of the story,” Eric hinted. “I haven’t heard from them yet on what plan of action they are considering against her.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Alright Eric. Besides, with Danni back East right now, I probably wouldn’t talk to her for a couple of days anyway.” He shared a quick glance with Jared. “Eric, I should probably tell you this so you’re aware. My LA apartment is now sitting in the trailer along with Jared’s stuff. I’m giving up the apartment here and the lease to the place I’ve been staying at in Vancouver was sold.”

 

“Damn,” Eric groaned. “Do you need me to set you up in the hotel again?”. 

 

“Nope,” Jensen shook his head. “I’ve packed up everything in my apartment here in the trailer. Jared’s offered me the use of one of his bedrooms. We’re going to be roommates, and Tom and Mike are planning on kicking your ass the next time they see you.”

 

“Damn straight,” Mike threatened. “No one told me that just cause I work for CW also means I’m at the beck and call of Kripke’s minions.” 

 

“Yeah,” Tom added. “One of your sets just might get a visit from a phantom superhero.”

 

Jensen held the phone away and both he and Jared waited for Eric’s burst of laughter to end. “Tell them to bring it on boys. We’ll be ready for them.”

 

“I’m betting on it Boss!” Jared called out. 

 

Jensen ended the call and all four sat quietly. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s it then,” Jared sighed, resigned to the fates for the day. He glanced over at Jensen who was sitting back, his lips pulled into a tight line. “I’m . . . “

 

“Don’t say it, Jared,” threatened Jensen. “I don’t have the strength, nor the compulsion to try and convince you once more that it isn’t your fault.”

 

Jared huffed. “I was just going to say that I’m betting Sandy is breaking a few things and screaming some very unlady like words at the moment. I just hope she doesn’t try and call my mom like that.”

 

Mike snorted. “No kidding. You’re mom will ream her a new one for sure.”

 

Jared suddenly sat up. “OH! Shit I almost forgot. Jensen, we got another big thing to worry about.”

 

Jensen looked over at his friend, frowning at how Jared could still have any strength left to be emotionally charged over anything. “What could possibly be more worrisome than everything we just went through in the past. . . hell, what 48 hours?”

 

“When I called to talk to my mom, Megan was on the extension,” Jared explained. 

 

“What’s so scary about that?” Tom didn’t see the connection. 

 

“It’s not that she was on, you dufus!” Jared sneered. “It’s what she said. She said she was planning on talking to Mackenzie and would fill her in on what’s happened so your family was aware as well.”

 

Jensen sat up. “Wait. Did you just say your sister was going to call my sister?”

 

Jared only nodded. 

 

“And she said it like it was a perfectly casual thing to do?” Jensen prodded on. 

 

Jared nodded again. 

 

“So what you’re trying to tell me is that our sisters are now speaking to each other, regularly?” Jensen squeaked. 

 

“Yep,” Jared finally said. 

 

Jensen shuddered and plopped back against the cushions. “Man, that is completely scary.”

 

***** 

 

Jared pulled his SUV into the driveway of his, and now Jensen’s, Vancouver home a little after 7pm and sighed in relief. Beside him, Jensen also let out a happy sigh. They were both exhausted from the drive up from L.A., not to mention everything that happened before they left. Both opened their doors at the same time and climbed out, stretching and popping joints that were stiff from sitting for such a long time. Both also felt a brush by their legs as Sadie and Harley each got out through one of the doors and ran into their front lawn to take care of business, tails wagging furiously as they sniffed out all the new scents on the lawn. 

 

“You wanna crash here for the night?” Jared asked Jensen as he opened the back door of the SUV and hefted his duffel bag. 

 

Jensen did the same with his bag. “If you don’t mind? I didn’t have time to call the apartment manager and let them know I was coming back, so the power and water are probably still turned off.”

 

“Eww, it’s gonna be stuffy in there,” Jared shuddered. “Well, let’s go then,” he gestured towards the door. 

 

“Should we order pizza or do you want Chinese?” Jensen questioned as they both walked around the trailer and up the driveway.

 

“You boys will do no such thing!” a small voice ordered. 

 

Both looked up and smiled at the sight of Jared’s next door neighbors coming towards them. Todd and Cathy Belley were the elderly next door neighbors who had, more or less, taken Jared under their wing and treated him like a grandson. Jared helped Todd around his house whenever he could and on more than one occasion, they returned the favors to him. 

 

“Hi Cathy!” Jared greeted as they approached. “Todd.”

 

“Welcome home boys,” Todd shook both their hands. “We got your message and I turned the electricity and water back on. It’s been pretty cold the past few nights so I’ve got your heat on too.”

 

“Thank you!” Jensen gushed gratefully. He’d been shivering ever since they left California and was looking forward to snuggling down on Jared’s couch, wrapped up in his favorite comforter. Okay, so it was Jared’s, but he never used it. 

 

Cathy smiled warmly at Jensen. “I also called the grocery store for you and had them make a delivery. Ah. . . Ah. . .Ah,” she tutted when Jared opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t you say one word to me young man. The only difference between your cupboards and Mother Hubbard’s was that yours had a few dust bunnies in them.”

 

Jared blushed, thoroughly chastised and Jensen turned his head to hide his sniggers of laughter. 

 

“And don’t you go thinking you owe me any money for it either, young man,” Cathy scolded. “The manager reopened up your account and you can pay him when you go in to do more shopping.”

 

Jared hung his head. “Yes ma’am. Thank you for doing all of this.”

 

“Nonsense,” Todd brushed the apology aside. “We’re happy to do it.” He then hefted the crock pot he had been holding. “But for right now, like Cathy said, you are not ordering fast food for dinner.”

 

“Most definitely not,” Cathy reiterated. “I made you boys a nice thick beef stew and it’s been simmering in the crock pot all day.” She handed Jensen a basket as Tom gave Jared the crock pot. “There’s also some homemade biscuits, some cooked rice that you just need to microwave and a fresh baked apple pie.”

 

Jensen licked his lips and moaned. “Would you adopt me please?”

 

“Oh you boys!” Cathy dismissed Jensen’s plea with a wave of her hand. She was smiling though. “Now you both get into the house and get that stuff warmed up. You look exhausted. Jensen, don’t you dare try and drive back to your apartment in that condition. You’ll have an accident.”

 

“I’m not,” Jensen assured. He shared a quick look with Jared. 

 

Cathy patted his arm. “Good boy. Now shoo you two. Get in there and eat. You both look like you could use a good home cooked meal. Call if you need anything!” she waved as she and Todd returned to their home. 

 

Jensen only shook his head and followed Jared into the house. Both sighed happily at the warmth that enveloped them. 

 

“You wanna eat first and then get cleaned up?” Jared wondered. 

 

“Oh hell yes,” Jensen exclaimed. “I’m starving and this stuff smells wonderful. Why don’t you get the dogs fed and settled while I heat up the rice and stuff.”

 

Jared nodded and headed off to get the dogs bowls out his car. He quickly fed them and then ran upstairs to change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. On his way back down to the kitchen, he literally ran into Jensen coming out of the downstairs bathroom, also having just changed into sweats and a long-sleeve t-shirt. 

 

“Whoa!” Jared cried out as he reached to grab Jensen’s arms to keep him from falling over. He overcompensation though and both of them fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Jensen landed on top, his head cushioned on Jared’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry,” apologized Jared. “Are you okay?” He looked inquiringly into Jensen’s eyes when he picked his head up from Jared’s shoulder. 

 

The two locked gazes for a few long moments before Jensen blushed at his position and rolled off his friend. “Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

Jensen pushed himself up from the floor and offered a hand out to Jared. He helped pull him up, reaching out his other hand to Jared’s chest to help him regain his balance. 

 

“Thanks,” Jared smiled shyly and headed into the kitchen. 

 

***** 

 

Jensen put the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turned the machine on just as Jared came in through the patio door from the back yard. He had taken the dogs outside to let them run, but the two just went out, took care of business and wanted back in. 

 

“Guess they just want to go to bed,” Jared chuckled as Harley and Sadie walked over to their beds and dropped down. 

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jensen agreed with a yawn. 

 

Jared raised his arms above his head, locked his hands together and stretched. Jensen blushed at the glimpse of skin he saw when Jared’s shirt rose up. “It sounds like a wonderful idea,” Jared agreed. “I’ll be happy to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

 

“Lucky you,” Jensen half-heartedly agreed. “Guess I’ll just set up the air mattress in the guest bedroom then.” He turned to leave.

 

“Jensen? Why don’t you just sleep in my bed tonight and we’ll get your bed set up tomorrow,” Jared reasoned. “You’ve had a rough few days too and need to get a good night’s sleep.”

 

Jensen blushed. “Nah. I can crash on the couch just as easily.”

 

Jared sighed. “Come on Jensen! Be reasonable. We have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow and don’t have Tom and Mike to help us. You can’t get a good rest on the couch. My bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

“Your bed is big enough for the entire crew!” Jensen laughed. 

 

Jared chuckled. “What can I say, I like my comforts.” He paused and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jensen. “Look. I promise, I’ll stick to my own side of the bed.”

 

Jensen looked amused. “Ah. So I guess now I have to be the one to worry about you taking advantage of my virtues?”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Cute Jen.” He pulled on Jensen’s arm. “Come on. The longer we sit here and discuss it, the more sleep we are losing out on.”

 

“I know I’m going to regret this, but the idea of sleeping in a real bed is just too tempting,” Jensen agreed. 

 

Jared beamed. “I knew you would see it my way.”

 

“And we don’t have to wake up early tomorrow morning,” Jensen replied happily. “Don’t have to be at the studio until 1:00. So, please do not try and wake me up before 11:30!”

 

“I’ll make you a deal. I won’t wake you up, if you don’t wake me up,” Jared threatened. 

 

“Uh huh. No way,” Jensen retorted. “You are going to have to get up to take care of the kids.”

 

Jared relented and smiled affectionately at Jensen. “Okay. You win.”

 

The two headed up towards the master bedroom. Jensen held back until Jared moved to the side of the bed he slept on and then he moved to sit on the other side. Both quickly undressed down to their shorts and t-shirts and climbed under the covers. 

 

Jared sighed happily as he snuggled down into the covers and got into a comfortable position. Jensen followed suit and to both their amusement, the comfortable positions had them both lying on their sides facing each other. 

 

Both just looked at each other, each waiting for the other to either say something or close their eyes. Jared finally lowered his eyes and Jensen waited patiently as he watched Jared’s features change from happy to resigned. 

 

“Jensen?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know this is going to sound. . . I don’t know. . .” 

 

Jensen held up a hand. “I told you before Jared. You got nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Jared shook his head. “I know. I just wanted you to know that I’m glad you’ve got my back on all this. Everything you did for me and my family while I was in the hospital, everything you took care of when my folks took me back to Texas to recuperate. I just don’t think I could have made it through this mess without having you there.”

 

Jensen could see at that moment that the whole situation rocked Jared a lot more than he was letting on. Without thinking, he pulled Jared to him and settled down holding Jared close. He could feel some tremors running through his friend and never once gave any thought to what Jared might be thinking of their positions at the moment. 

 

Just content to take whatever comfort he could get from Jensen, Jared finally settled down and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and protected within the comfort of Jensen’s arms.

 

Just before he crossed over to dreamland, Jared heard Jensen whisper softly in his ear, “There’s no where else I want to be Jared.”

 

The End


End file.
